Defeatubers United: Infinite
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: The evil villains Cade Holter and Denner Silveiro have merged with the power of the universe stones and have become the evil Rivalised Eco. Now they intend to recreate all reality in their image with the other stones. Now its up to Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable and the other heroes from all other worlds to join forces and take down this vile villain and save all reality.
1. Heroes United

" _We are born of two universes, each of them imperfect, each afflicted with the cancer of the same species who never change. Always starting wars, always destroying lives, and whom are every day bringing themselves closer to their own destruction with the poisoning of the very ground they walk on. From their ruins a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the gems of reality, and space. All life remade in our image, a new and perfect species, whom shall be free from the sins of freedom and peace, and shall live in fear and chaos under our rule alone! We are…Rivalised Eco. We are…your god."_

* * *

 **XLYMPUS- 88 Days since the convergence**

* * *

Everyone thought the world was a normal place full of life and creatures known as human beings.

People God created that lived in peace and harmony, or sometimes in fear and violence.

No one ever expected that the world had demons living in it.

Demons that happened to be the two sons of Satan.

And no one thought that Multiverses ever existed.

Not until the convergence of multiple worlds.

That was when a team of these demons and other warriors from other places in the universe, including Heaven and Hell, was formed.

They were formed to take down the biggest threat to all humanity.

And that's what they were here on Xlympus for.

The place once known as Olympus, and now under the rule of this tyrant.

Our heroes were here to take him down.

* * *

On the battlefield a bunch of robotic knights lied defeated on the ground.

One was stepped on by a boy wearing a blue superhero costume with a blue helmet, and blue robotic arms and boots.

His name was George Robinson, a futuristic robotic superhero from another world.

He stared up at more robotic knights flying at him.

He held up his hand and it suddenly disappeared into the gauntlet.

It was replaced by a cannon, in which he fired blasts at the robots as they came.

He was accompanied by another person.

This guy was a demon, wearing a long leather coat and had a skeleton for a head and body, and with his skull on mouth on fire.

He was Deadskullable, one of the sons of Satan.

He held a gold-plated Desert Eagle in one hand and a long fiery chain in the other.

"George!" Deadskullable said to George.

George stared at him as Deadskullable whipped his chain and sliced two knights in half.

They both then turned as two more came, but were suddenly sliced in half by an almost invisible person.

But he was only just too fast to be see.

He was a ninja who also happened to be blind, but used psychic abilities to make everything appear to him like echolocation. He also who a purple short cape that went over his shoulder, armor only on his right arm, in which he carried a big long two-handed sword.

He was the warrior whom had lived for a thousand years known as Phillip Walling.

He came up to George and Deadskullable, staring at them without his eyes being visible from behind the mask they were covered by.

"Nice move blind guy!" said George.

Phillip nodded and stared at Deadskullable.

"Deadskullable, our teams are in position," he said. "The enemy's forces are massing at the palace gate."

Deadskullable smiled and wrapped his chain around his arm.

"Best not to keep them waiting," he said. "Heroes! Move out!"

The three of them charged right towards the palace ahead, slicing robots along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile at another section, other heroes were fighting.

Robots were surrounding a girl in her adult-youth years, wearing a fighting dress that was pink and had designs on it.

They charged right at her, but she did nothing.

Not until they were so close, in which she thrust out her hands and blasted them all away with her powerful telekinetic abilities.

The girl smiled, for she was Jezebel, Deadskullable's half-human and half-demon daughter.

More robots came, and she blasted telekinetic waves at them.

"DIE!" she yelled.

One got hit but the other dodged.

But it didn't see the other warrior coming at it.

This one was another woman, with horns and wings, wearing a long robe and carrying a magic staff.

"Stay down!" she yelled as she flew down, severing the robot's head with her staff.

"Nice move auntie!" said Jezebel.

The woman smiled, for she was her aunt, Marian Henderson, a fairy from the Underworld.

More robot knights appeared standing before them.

They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Shall we?" asked Marian.

Jezebel nodded.

They both charged at the horde.

Jezebel telekinetically blasted a bunch away and used debris from nearby to throw at some and break them apart.

Marian spoke different spells and blasted fire, lightning, and magic blasts at them.

But they still kept coming.

"You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" asked Jezebel.

They attacked more and more but more kept coming.

Then again they saw another horde flying at them.

"Ready?" asked Marian.

Jezebel nodded.

They both began to charge up energy.

They both then combined Marian's magic and Jezebel telekinesis and blasted a beam of energy that destroyed all the knights.

As their pieces fell to the ground they both breathed heavily after using all that power.

But then suddenly two more came from behind.

But as they prepared to fight, waves of glowing energy engulfed the robots and then broke them apart.

The girls heard a chuckle coming from the man right near them.

He was a man with glasses and a beard, wearing a red long cape and black robes.

It was Lorgio Bustamante Jr., the sorcerer from within the dimensions of the universe.

"Lorgio!" Jezebel cheered out.

Lorgio smiled and nodded.

"We must not dawdle," said Lorgio. "The others need our help.

The girls nodded and went off.

* * *

Elsewhere, another pair of heroes was fighting minions.

One was a strong and buff man wearing black armor and silver clothing. He had a red cape and a horned helmet and also carried a mace.

It was Craiger69, the God of War.

Ares was his father but after he died Craiger69 took his place.

But now his home here, Olympus, had been taken over.

And now he was fighting for it back, with the hero standing next to him.

He was a man wearing white armor and carrying a lance.

He was Sir Martyn McMurray, a knight from another realm.

They both fought with other knights against the robots.

Craiger69 smashed a bunch of them that attacked him.

He then flew up above them all and raised his mace.

A mix of fiery and electric energy began to fill it.

"FOR OLYMPUS!" he yelled.

He then blasted down the energy towards Martyn, who absorbed it all with his lance.

He then charged at a bunch of robots, and attacked them with the energy, blasting them to bits.

"Sir Martyn!" said Cragier69 flying down. "Not, bad, for one so small."

Martyn smiled and rested his lance on his shoulder.

"And you Cragier69 are indeed powerful, for a heathen god," he said.

Craiger69 smiled, but then gasped.

Martyn turned and saw instead of robots, knights that once fought for Olympus, charging at them.

They all had silver on different parts of their bodies with red and black roots coming from them.

"What's this?" asked Martyn. "Fresh fodder!"

He stood ready to fight.

"No!" yelled Craiger69. "Stay your lance!"

Martyn stopped and turned just as Cragier69 jumped high and appeared right next to him.

"My people," gasped Craiger69. "What has become of them?"

Craiger69 did nothing as they continued to charge.

"Cragier69 we must do something!" yelled Martyn.

But Craiger69 did nothing, but nor did he have to.

Just as Martyn was preparing to attack, a beam of energy appeared and made a streak right in the middle of the army and the heroes.

The army was knocked off their feet.

The blast came from a man that suddenly appeared in front of the heroes, wearing orange armor the looked like Samus from _Metroid_ , without the cannon arm.

It was Maxwell Awesomes, a robotic engineer hero wearing his exosuit.

He was also Deadskullable's best friend.

"Relax buds," said Maxwell. "I'm here to help."

"And so am I," said another voice.

Everyone turned to see a man standing behind them on a bunch of fallen debris.

He was dressed like a mercenary, and he would be a regular mercenary, if he didn't have two giant robotic arms instead of human arms.

He would look like Kano from _Mortal Kombat_ , if they weren't so big and had organ like material being shown.

He was Stefan Loncar, the half robot soldier from the future in another realm.

"No need to panic big guy," said Maxwell to Craiger69. "They're just taking a nap. They'll be fine. Eventually."

Craiger69 stared at them both.

"Maxwell, Stefan," he said.

Maxwell stared at Martyn and chuckled.

"Nice big weapon little guy," he said. "Compensating for something?"

"Only your foolishness Maxwell Awkward!" joked Martyn.

Craiger69 laughed.

"I like this guy!" he said.

But that happiness was short-lived, as more robot knights came flying.

They all stood ready, and Cragier69 threw his mace right at them.

* * *

In another area, a cool looking guy was creaming the hell out of tons of robots.

He was a demon, wearing only tan pants and no shirt because he was entirely on fire. He had fire for hair and wings that were on fire.

He was Sonicphantom47, the other son of Satan and Deadskullable's brother, as well as Marian Henderson's husband.

Sonic was slicing robots with fiery blades coming from his hands.

"Seven – six," he said. "Eight – six!"

Another robot came and he made a gun formation with his fingers, and literally shot fire from it like a gun and bullet.

"Nine – six!" he said.

Sonic smiled and turned his weapons back into hands.

"Come on, Fargo, man," he said. "This is just humiliating."

He was talking to a man behind him, who was wearing armor similar to Deathstroke from DC Comics. He was even wearing a mask like him, except it was black and didn't have orange.

He had a sword on his back and he was firing a sniper rifle also shaped like a crossbow that shot bullets that exploded and hit multiple robots flying at him.

He was Fargo, a deadly mercenary who fought however with the heroes.

When the robots were all destroyed, Fargo put his gun on his back.

"Let's just call it a tie," he said.

"Yo! Dad!" said a voice.

Sonic looked over and saw a grim reaper-like creature fly down and suddenly transform into a human.

He was Lucius, Sonic and Marian's son.

He had the ability to transform into a reaper like creature and could also shoot fire like Sonic.

"What's up son?" asked Sonic.

"The gang is getting ready to go get the package and I want to go with them!" said Lucius. "Jezebel is going after all! Please?"

Sonic stared at Fargo and then at Lucius.

"Be careful then son," said Sonic.

Lucius cheered and flew off.

Sonic and Fargo went to join the others.

* * *

Everyone was now together fighting.

There was even another guy with them not introduced yet.

He wore green armor and camouflage designs and wielded custom-made weapons, gun and melee.

He was Jake300ify, a solider from a post-apocalyptic dimension.

Everyone fired and sliced and attacked robots coming from everywhere.

"Damn!" yelled Jake300ify. "These things are like radroaches!"

"Have care, Commander," said Cragier69. "Some of these roaches used to be my people!"

More came at him, but George blasted them.

"This was my home too, Craiger69," he said. "That bastard is going to pay for what he's done."

Deadskullable and Sonic stood back to back and destroyed a couple more robots.

"Where's Lorgio?" asked Deadskullable.

"Deadskullable," said Lorgio suddenly as he appeared from behind.

"Lorgio, can you get us in?" asked Deadskullable.

Lorgio sighed.

"The convergence has left Olympus' magic weakened," he said. "We can breach the prison's walls from here."

"Good," said Deadskullable. "Commander Jake300ify!"

He looked up at the bridge Jake was standing on.

"Jake, you ready?" asked Deadskullable.

Before Jake could answer, robots came right at him.

However, he kicked both of their asses and shot them both easily.

Jake smirked at the three down below.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Deadskullable.

He then stared at Lorgio, who nodded and flew up onto the bridge.

"This prisoner better have the answers we need," said Jake.

"He will," said Lorgio as he appeared.

With him was Lucius, Jezebel, and Phillip too.

Lorgio then held out his hands and suddenly made a portal on the ground.

All five of them jumped into the portal while Deadskullable watched.

He then sighed.

"He has to," he said. "Or this is the end."

"Hey he will!" said Sonic. "Or else he'll meet persuasion and reason."

Deadskullable chuckled, knowing he was referring to his right and left was with blades on them.

They both gathered with the other heroes.

"Everyone else! We charge!" yelled Deadskullable.

Everyone cheered and charged towards the palace ahead.

* * *

In that palace, he sat there.

Sat in that big throne he turned into his own horrific image.

And before him stood many more possessed soldiers.

But sitting in that throne was no man.

You'd probably think he was a machine, but he was more than that.

He was an entity now, covered in armor that had been turned to black and red robotic metal. He wore a helmet with curved horns and had red glowing eyes.

He also wore a red and purple cape.

He was not a man, or a machine. He was more.

He was Rivalised Eco, which was really an anagram of Cade Silveiro.

And he was a mix between the evil robot Denner Silveiro, and the god-like entity warlord, Cade Holter.

They had both merged together using the powers of the universal gems of space and reality.

And he was the cause of the convergence and all this chaos.

He chuckled as he knew the heroes were coming.

"Heroes of both dimensions," he said. "Welcome to ours."

When he spoke, it sounded like Cade and Denner speaking at the same time.

"The son of Olympus has come home," he said.

He then stared at his army.

"Go!" he said. "Show him what we've made of you!"

They all acknowledged and turned to head out.

Rivalised Eco laughed loudly.

"Anyone who stands in our way of our new reality, shall be destroyed!" he said.

Again, he laughed out loudly.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Here is my brand new story. As i told you in the video, this story is based off of Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite. I will really try hard not to copy so much of the story, but here is the first chapter and i am so excited for this. I really hope you all read and review. Always review every chapter. Thank you all!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. The Prisoner

**Xlympus- Underground Prison-** **88 Days since the Convergence**

* * *

Lorgio Bustamante Jr., Jake300ify, Phillip Walling, Jezebel, and Lucius crept around the hallway of the underground prison of Xlympus.

Jake peered behind a corner and looked for enemies.

When he saw none, he motioned everyone to follow.

Everyone looked around, looking for enemies or the prisoner.

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Lucius.

"Shh!" shushed Jezebel. "We don't want to trip any alarms!"

Lorgio sighed heavily.

"Lorgio?" asked Jezebel.

"Do you feel it?" asked Lorgio. "This psychic maelstrom of torment, and despair?"

"Yeah I do," said Lucius. "It sucks!"

"Every prison is the same," said Jake.

"I suppose you've done a lot of hard time," said Lucius.

"And you haven't?" asked Jake.

"Let's say I got arrested a bunch of times when my dad was trying to raise me as a human," said Lucius. "I'm what you call a rebellious teenager."

"Well then tell me," asked Jake. "Did your prisons ever have psychopathic doctors who experimented on humans and turned them into genetic monsters in a post-apocalyptic realm!?"

Lucius was silent.

"No?" he asked sheepishly.

"Then don't ask people that you don't know shit about questions," said Jake. "I was almost turned into a monster until the resistance rescued me in my realm."

"Hey play nice," said Phillip. "Let me let you know that in my time I've put many criminals in places worse than jail."

"I still don't understand how you fight Daredevil," said Lucius.

"Who's Daredevil?" asked Phillip.

Lucius' jaw dropped.

"YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT MARVEL!?" he yelled. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Suddenly, everyone heard voices that sounded like rockets.

They turned and saw a bunch of robotic knights and possessed soldiers.

Jezebel sighed.

"The one thing you'll always have in common with your father," she said. "Yelling."

Everyone prepared to fight the army.

* * *

The the two groups charged and began to fight.

Jake shot at the robots and damaged their armor.

Lucius came in and threw fireballs at them to destroy them.

More robots blasted beams at them, but Jezebel made a telekinetic shield and blocked them.

Phillip, with his speed, came and sliced them in half.

The soldiers charged at Phillip and they began sword fighting.

He managed to disarm them, leaving Lorgio to use his magic to make ropes to tie them up, as they were not robots.

Lucius transformed into his reaper form and flew at a bunch of robot knights, slicing them all in half.

A bunch of them launched missiles at him which hit him and made him fall to the ground.

Back in his human form, the walked towards him.

But then suddenly, Jake shot a grenade from his grenade launcher at a bunch of them, destroying them.

They then focus on Jake, who came with a taser stick and smacked a bunch of them, shocking them to destruction, and finishing off the rest with his assault rifle.

He then walked up to Lucius and held out his hand.

Lucius smiled and took it.

"So much for a prisoner eh?" asked Jake.

"You're cool," said Lucius.

They both then went back to fight.

Jezebel used her magic to lift a bunch of scattered robots parts, and then threw them at others, chipping them bit by bit into tons of pieces.

Lorgio sliced with a magical whip at other robots, breaking them apart.

He was then blasted by laser beams which made him fall down.

But then Phillip came and sliced the robots in half.

Everyone smashed the robots and subdued the soldiers until finally there was one left.

The robot did nothing, for everyone began arguing on who gets to kill it.

Losing patience, he shot at them with a robotic arrow.

Everyone then glared at him.

"Together," they all said.

Lucius threw a fireball, Lorgio blasted a magic beam from a magic symbol he formed, Jezebel threw a telekinetic wave, Jake fired from his assault rifle, and Phillip speed sliced the robot.

When all the attacks hit, the robot exploded.

He was defeated, and so was the army

* * *

Everyone stared at the defeated soldiers and robots, signaling their victory.

"That was fun," said Lucius.

"And look where we ended up," said Phillip.

Everyone turned around and saw a huge prison door, different from all the others.

"This is it," said Jake.

He ran up to a scanner pad with symbols on it.

He pressed his hand on it, which suddenly made the door transparent.

Everyone could see the prisoner inside.

His face was covered with a huge helmet with glowing areas on it, especially the eyes.

He also had huge cuffs on his hands that were chained to the walls by dark electric energy.

Other than that the prisoner was wearing a long black leather jacket and black armor underneath.

But apparently, both Lucius and Jezebel recognized him.

And they gasped loudly, for it didn't sound good.

"Wait a fucking minute!" gasped Lucius. "This is the prisoner!? This guy!?"

"Oh no!" exclaimed Jezebel. "No! No! No! Bad idea!"

"No wonder no one told us who he was before we came!" said Lucius.

"Kids?" asked Jake. "What is it?"

"Seriously!?" yelled Jezebel. "Don't you know who this is!?"

They both stared at Lorgio, who also knew who he was.

"Lorgio back us up here!" said Lucius.

Everyone stared at the sorcerer, but before he could answer an alarm started to go off.

"Dammit," said Jezebel. "They know we're here! Let's get the hell out of here!"

"Not without him!" said Phillip. "We need him apparently!"

"He's better off rotting here!" said Lucius.

"We've got a job to do," said Jake. "He's coming with us."

He pressed the pad again, and the door opened up.

"We're not leaving without him," he said.

Lucius and Jezebel sighed.

"I hope our parents know what they're doing," said Lucius.

"My mom is not going to be happy," said Jezebel.

Lorgio used his magic to remove the energy beams holding the prisoner.

When they were removed Lorgio immediately put new ones with his magic.

"Come with us now," said Lorgio.

The prisoner said nothing and simply walked, while being guided by Lorgio.

"And if you try anything!" yelled Lucius walking up. "I will slice you into thousands of pieces, that not even God will recognize you!"

The prisoner breathed heavily.

"I've always been an atheist," he said through the muffled mask.

Everyone ignored him and walked through the portal that Lorgio then made.

They got what they needed, but now the other heroes needed help.

* * *

 **Second chapter is here! I'm really happy you guys are reading it. Some of you however may need some more** **convincing, and those would be the ones not reading. But I'm good at convincing. Anyway I bet you can all guess who the man in the mask is. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	3. Retreat

**Xlympus- 88 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Everyone on the bridge was getting swarmed by the robots.

George Robinson, Deadskullable, Stefan Loncar, and Marian Henderson were huddled together, blasting and breaking robotic knights.

"We can't hold these guys off forever!" yelled Stefan.

"Those guys know what they're doing!" said Deadskullable.

"I just hope our children understand why we're doing it," said Marian.

"I'm starting to regret not telling them," said Deadskullable.

"It was my husband's idea!" said Marian.

"And sometimes I wonder what goes on in the head of his," said Deadskullable.

"Those guys are a small team," said Stefan. "Agile too. They'll get the job done."

Suddenly, Deadskullable hearing someone talk into his earpiece.

Because he had no ears while he was a skeleton, he reverted quickly to his human form.

It was Fargo.

"Deads man, this is Fargo," he said. "We're out of time. He's coming!"

Deadskullable gasped.

"You see Rivalised-Eco?" he asked.

Fargo looked from where he was positioned.

He saw through his rifle Rivalised-Eco flying towards everyone.

"I've got a clear shot," he said.

"Then take it!" said Deadskullable.

Fargo got off the comms and loaded his rifle with an exploding bullet.

He aimed, and then fired.

The bullet flew towards Rivalised-Eco and his army.

It exploded and shards hit a couple next to him.

But he stopped the one coming towards him in midair, and destroyed it.

He then chuckled and threw off his cape and gripped his flaming sword.

The heroes all stared at Rivalised-Eco.

"All teams, engage!" yelled Deadskullable.

Deadskullable became his skeleton form again everyone charged at the warlord.

* * *

Rivalised-Eco chuckled and charged at everyone.

He jumped high sliced down at Deadskullable.

He dodged the attack and then thrust his chain at Rivalised-Eco.

But he grabbed the chain, and swung it with Deadskullable still holding it.

Craiger69 threw his mace but Rivalised-Eco threw Deadskullable at the same time, resulting in Deadskullable get hit and thrown back behind him far.

He threw cracked the chain at Craiger69 and Fargo who were hit and fell down.

Marian from above blasted magic at Rivalised-Eco but he dodged it.

While in midair, Stefan used the grapples on his robots arms to attach onto Rivalised-Eco's chest.

But just like with Deadskullable, he began to spin around with Stefan attached to him still.

He eventually let go an fell on the ground hard.

Rivalised-Eco then charged down at Stefan with his blade raised high, but Sonicphantom47 flew right in and clashed blades with him.

They both struggled over strength.

"You know you look more ugly with all that armor than you did before Cade," said Sonic.

"I AM NOT CADE!" roared Rivalised-Eco. "I am more."

He managed to overpower Sonic and throw him to the side.

But then someone threw something at Rivalised-Eco's back, however shattering.

He turned to see Martyn McMurray charging at him.

But Rivalised-Eco moved to the side, letting Martyn run past him so that he could grab him by the open part of his helmet and throw him away.

Suddenly Deadskullable whipped his chain again, but this time with George holding onto it.

As he was spun around, he blasted Rivalised-Eco with his hand cannon.

Rivalised-Eco held his arm over him, blocking his face.

George then let go and charged at Rivalised-Eco with a power-charged punch.

But when he collided with Rivalised-Eco, to Deadskullable's horror, the robot had stopped George and his attack, and was now laying on the ground.

Rivalised-Eco chuckled and raised his sword high.

"NO!" yelled Deadskullable.

But then suddenly, the sword was blasted out of his hand with an energy beam.

Rivalised-Eco looked and saw Maxwell Awesomes flying towards him.

He prepared to punch him, but Rivalised-Eco caught him by the face and threw him on the ground.

He then stared at Deadskullable and blasted energy beams.

Deadskullable tried making a fiery shield, but it broke through, sending him back.

Rivalised-Eco stood up, but then heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Taste my steel!" someone yelled.

He saw two of Craiger69's soldiers charging at him.

But he grabbed their faces before they could land one hit.

"A bunch of insects," he said. "Because of your foolishness, you belong to me now."

Red and black clouds began to pour out of both of his hands and onto the soldiers.

Immediately the metal that was possessing other soldiers began forming on them.

It was the Silver Virus, created by Denner Silveiro himself.

"NO!" Craiger69 yelled out as Rivalised-Eco threw them aside.

They both then rise, completely under Rivalised-Eco's control.

"You still dare challenge us? Prince of Olympus?" asked Rivalised-Eco.

"You will pay for you've done to my people!" yelled Craiger69.

Stefan stood up, not defeated yet, as well as Sonicphantom47.

"Stefan! Sonic! With me!" yelled Craiger69.

They both walked up and prepared to fight.

"Your time is up Rivalised-Eco!" yelled Sonic turning his hands into fiery blades again.

"Prepare to become a huge pile of scrap metal!" yelled Stefan charging up both his mecha arms.

"I shall remove you from the throne, villain!" yelled Craiger69 as his mace came back to his hand.

"Fools!" yelled Rivalised-Eco. "Our will is law! We shall destroy you all!"

* * *

Craiger69 yelled out and charged at Rivalised-Eco, sending him flying across the bridge.

The possessed soldiers charged but Sonic blocked their attacks.

Stefan then power punched one of them, and grappled the other.

With the grappled one in hand, he threw him towards the other one who went flying and smashed them together, knocking both out.

Rivalised-Eco blocked an attack from Craiger69 and kicked him back.

Sonic then charged at Rivalised-Eco, breathing molten lava on him when he got close.

Rivalised-Eco got hit by some of it before making a shield to block it.

Craiger69 then blasted a godly beam from his mace at the shield and Stefan blasted electricity from his arms.

All three of them blasted Rivalised-Eco, and they saw he was losing power.

But then suddenly, he just fell to his knees and let go of the shield.

Seeing that as their chance, the three charged.

But then Rivalised-Eco snickered, and suddenly the glowing blue gem on his chest glowed.

Suddenly, the three found themselves trapped in a glowing box.

"What the fuck!?" yelled Sonic.

"What's going on!?" yelled Stefan.

"What sorcerery is this!?" yelled Craiger69.

"It's not magic fool," said Rivalised-Eco. "It's the power of the Universe Stone. The Space Stone."

All three heroes growled.

"And now let me show you reality!" yelled Rivalised-Eco.

The red gem on his forehead glowed suddenly.

Without warning, the three heroes were suddenly blasted with a red energy beam from the sky.

"BROTHER!" yelled Deadskullable.

Rivalised-Eco laughed as the heroes suffered.

When the beam subdued, the three heroes lied on the ground, roasted and defeated.

"Pitiful," said Rivalised-Eco. "Do you see now how powerless you really are?"

Craiger69 looked up at his mace and tried to reach for it.

But then Rivalised-Eco stomped down on his hand while Craiger69 groaned in pain.

"Weep not for your people, Craiger69," he said. "They serve us now, and they will in our new reality as well."

He then held out his hand towards Craiger69's face.

"And soon you will serve us too," he said.

He began to spread the Silver Virus again.

Bits began to sprinkle onto Craiger69 who began to groan and stutter.

But just in the middle of it, someone shot a bullet at Rivalised-Eco.

Behind him was Jake300ify.

"Jake300ify," said Rivalised-Eco. "Did you have something to add? Some great insight perhaps?"

"You're gonna die Rivalised-Eco!" yelled Jake.

"That's it? asked Rivalised-Eco. "A simple threat? It's fitting that those will be your final words."

He turned around as his body began to glow.

He then blasted a wave of energy into the sky, which turned into a huge cloud that blasted down beams like a meteor shower.

Everyone scattered to dodge them all.

One coming at Jake was blocked by Deadskullable.

Phillip suddenly appeared next to Craiger69 and helped him up.

Everyone came together as the beams kept coming.

"Lorgio get us out of here!" yelled Deadskullable.

"With pleasure," said Lorgio.

He quickly formed a portal on the ground and everyone jumped in.

They all got away before anyone was hurt.

Rivalised-Eco stared at where all the heroes were and laughed evilly.

"Good," he said. "Let this teach them not to interfere with us."

He turned around and headed back to the throne room while the heroes were in full retreat.

They had lost the battle, but not the war.

* * *

 **I hope these chapters aren't too long for you all! Anyway lots of fighting and epic ness. I am really happy because this is the story I've been waiting to write with all of us, and the trailer stories just didn't interest me because of the wait. No offense to you brother. You made the trailers perfectly. Stay tuned for more awesome.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	4. Firefreezen

**New York City- Fantomcorp Tower- 88 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Everyone was back on Earth at their base, Fantomcorp Tower.

Fantomcorp was Sonicphantom47's old business when he was a weapons maker and made weapons for military.

Now it was a base for the heroes who defended this world from demons in the beginning, and now from Rivalised-Eco.

They were all staring at the huge computer projector in the middle of the room displaying information.

It was being projected by a holographic man dressed like a scientist.

He was Dr. Starlet, the artificial intelligence friend of George Robinson from his world.

The heroes had programmed him here on their Earth to help them with finding out how to stop Rivalised-Eco.

"Our intel was right," said Deadskullable. "Rivalised-Eco has two of the Universal Six."

"Damn right he did," said Sonic. "I felt a full blast of both."

"The Universal Six," said George. "The gems you spoke of."

"Six stones containing the life forces of powerful entities meant to be used to maintain existence in reality and life itself," said Lorgio Bustamante Jr. "Contained with infinite power that can be destructive in the wrong hands."

"Like Rivalised-Eco's," said Jake300ify.

"And it's the cause of this whole mess," said Deadskullable.

"If he has two, where are the other four?" asked Phillip Walling.

"That's what we're here to find out," said Marian Henderson.

Deadskullable nodded as the heroes began to walk towards the back of the room, where Dr. Starlet was projected and where the prisoner from before was being held in a containment chamber.

Deadskullable noticed Craiger69 looking uneasy.

"Hey Craigs," said Deadskullable. "You sure you're alright?"

Craiger69 laughed.

"Thanks for the concern my friend," he said. "But it will take more than a cherry-colored cloud to slay the god of war. Save your concern for humanity and my people."

Deadskullable and walked off with everyone else.

No one even noticed the metal forming on his left arm.

* * *

Everyone was gathered near the chamber and Dr. Starlet.

"The mask appears to be some kind of neuro-inhibitor, suppressing the captive's abilities," said Dr. Starlet. "This is no small task, but I was able to generate a containment field that emulates the same effect."

"You're certain?" asked George.

"Have you ever doubted me?" asked Dr. Starlet. "We can remove the restraints anytime."

"Good," said Deadskullable. "Do it."

"Wait! Wait! Hold it right there!" said Maxwell Awesomes suddenly.

Everyone saw him with Lucius, Jezebel, and Stefan Loncar too.

"Jezebel..." Deadskullable said sternly.

"We had to tell him dad," said Jezebel. "You and Uncle Sonic knew he would not follow through."

"It doesn't matter," said Marian. "We need him to talk."

"Like I said earlier," said Sonic. "I'll get persuasion and reason to talk to him."

"You think the prisoner can lead us to these Universe Stones?" asked Phillip.

"The kids and Awesomes said he dangerous," said Stefan.

"Uh-wrong," said Lucius. "I didn't say he was dangerous. I said he was insanely dangerous!"

"Please will someone just tell me who he is?" asked Jake.

Maxwell sighed.

"His name...is Firefreezen," he said. "The mad trickster demon from Hell. A terrorist, a madman, a lunatic, and sorcerer, and Satan's apprentice."

"Satan?" asked Stefan.

"Sonic and Deads' father?" asked Phillip.

"Yup, that's him," said Maxwell. "And Freezyhead here has almost destroyed the world numerous times trying to impress S and D's Big Daddy."

"And you want to give him access to these gems!?" asked Stefan. "There must be some other way!"

"We're out of options and out of time," said Deadskullable.

"He's right guys," said Sonic. "Take off the mask."

But then suddenly, Stefan and Maxwell held out both their hands.

"I'm sorry guys," said Maxwell. "But I can't let you do this."

His helmet closed up, and he looked ready to fight.

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable stood facing them both.

"Are you seriously going to do this?" asked Deadskullable.

"I'm doing what needs to be done!" said Maxwell.

"Then you're dooming us all!" yelled Sonic.

He charged at Stefan and dragged him across the room on the ground.

Deadskullable wrapped his chain around Maxwell but Maxwell pulled back.

All of them struggled while Sonic and Stefan pushed against each other, literally digging their feet into the floor.

"YOU'RE...RUINING...MY...FLOORS!" yelled Sonic.

He grabbed Stefan hard enough to pull him up and throw him into Maxwell.

Sonic and Deadskullable charged but Maxwell fired missiles at them.

They both got blasted back.

Angered enough, all four began to charge at one another, but then Craiger69 appeared and fired light from his mace.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled.

The four stopped and stared.

"I understand why you hesitate," he said. "We all have lost something. Friends, family, a home. But with the power of the Universe Stones, we can defeat Rivalised-Eco and undo the horrors he has wrought!"

Little did everyone know that Firefreezen was watching them, and he noticed the metal on Craiger69's arm.

"Firefreezen alone can lead us to the Universe Stones," said Craiger69. "He's bound to them. Its the only way."

"Yeah well I want it on record that this is a bad idea," said Lucius.

"Nobody cares kid," said Jake. "Nobody cares."

"If this goes south," said Stefan. "If your bloodhound slips his leash, its on you. Just know that."

Deadskullable nodded and walked up to the cell.

* * *

He stared at Lorgio.

"Remove the mask," he said.

Lorgio nodded and faced Firefreezen.

"By the powers of the universe, which do all things conceal," he said making a magic symbol while saying it.

The mask suddenly broke apart, freeing Firefreezen's face and hands.

Now everyone got a clear look at his face.

His face was painted white and he had black on his lips and eyes.

It looked like a combination of the Crow and Joker.

Firefreezen then chuckled.

"You have doomed yourselves," he said.

Everyone stared at him, on warning.

"The imminent danger comes not from me, but from one of your own," he said.

He motioned towards Craiger69, and everyone stared.

Just as he turned around, an alarm began to go off.

Craiger69 began shaking and his eyes suddenly turned black and red.

"What the hell's happening to him!?" yelled Jake.

His body began to get covered in metal and red and black veins.

"He's been infected with the Silver Virus!" yelled Marian.

Fargo and Martyn McMurray ran up to fight him.

"Be careful!" said Deadskullable. "There's a chance he's still alive in there!"

"We'll try our best," said Fargo as he drew his sword.

They prepared to unfortunately fight their own friend.

* * *

 **Oh no! Craiger69 has been possessed. And now we know the prisoner is Firefreezen. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. A Plan

**New York City- Phantomcorp Tower- 88 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Fargo and Martyn McMurray stood before Craiger69.

The virus had completely possessed him.

"Go easy on him!" yelled Deadskullable.

"Easy?" asked Fargo. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"I mean this is a god we're about to fight!" yelled Martyn.

Craiger69 roared out like an animal.

"I'm sorry friend," said Fargo. "But this must be done."

Craiger69 then laughed out loud.

His laughed sounded like Rivalised Eco's.

Fargo then charged and slashed his sword.

Craiger69 blocked it and swung his mace.

Fargo flipped and dodged repeatedly.

"Come to your senses friend!" yelled Martyn.

He charged and thrust his lance against Craiger69's head.

Due to wearing a helmet, he didn't get stabbed.

Craiger69 then swung his mace down at Martyn, but he dodged him repeatedly.

Thankfully they had great speed compared to Craiger69's power.

But they didn't count on the power in Craiger69's mace.

He smashed down and made a flaming wave of power.

Fargo and Martyn were blasted back.

Everyone else either got hit as well or blocked with magic.

Fargo sparred with Cragier69 again, firing bullets when he got openings.

But being a god, they bounced right off him.

Martyn managed to charge into him again, stabbing him with the lance.

Craiger69 yelled out and kneeled down.

Fargo then began to punch him repeatedly in the face.

"COME...TO...YOUR...SENSES!" he yelled.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Craiger69 suddenly.

He made another power wave, and this time not even magic blocked it.

Everyone stared up at Craiger69 towering over them.

"Pitiful creatures," said Craiger69 in a voice that wasn't his. "Why do you continue to resist? You'll only die in the end."

Everyone recognized the voice.

"Rivalised Eco!" said Martyn.

"In the flesh," said Craiger69. "As it were."

Suddenly, on the hologram machine, Rivalised Eco's face appeared.

"Though not our own," he said.

Everyone stood up in ready stances as he also appeared on the tv screens.

"What do you want?" asked Sonicphantom47.

"We had a dream," said Rivalised Eco. "Both of us, wanting to be god. Both of us wanting our own reality in our perfect image."

As he spoke, Dr. Starlet began to glitch.

"Yet still you are here," said Rivalised Eco.

"You'll find were stubborn like that," said Deadskullable. "Whether we're human, demon, or something unexplainable."

"Indeed," said Rivalised Eco. "But soon you'll change. Just as your companion Craiger69 has."

Craiger69 stared at everyone.

"He is a part of our perfect species now," said Rivalised Eco through Craiger69. "Perfect and purified. And free of free-will."

"Free-will?" asked George Robinson.

"Free-will is what brings you all to your extinction faster," said Rivalised Eco. "You make decisions that spark wars, genocide, and death. But we will eradicate the world of it. So that no human can make a terrible decision again."

"Those decisions are what define us!" yelled Lucius. "What makes us who we are! Who we're meant to be!"

"And that's the problem," said Rivalised Eco. "The Silver Virus will infect you all in time. Accept our gift, or be destroyed."

Suddenly, blue light began to swirl around Craiger69.

"He's trying to go to Rivalised Eco!" yelled Marian Henderson.

"STOP HIM!" yelled Martyn.

He, Fargo, Deadskullable, and Jake300ify charged at Craiger69, but he teleported before they could reach him.

They were too late.

All they heard last was Rivalised Eco's evil laugh before the tower returned to normal.

* * *

Everyone was cleaning up from the fights.

Deadskullable was thinking to himself when Jake came over.

"Deads," said Jake. "The Phantom-Jet is back."

"Aka, your wife and brother-in-law are back," joked Lucius.

Deadskullable smiled and Jezebel was excited.

They looked out the window and saw the jet coming.

"What news have they brought back?" asked Deadskullable as he and Jezebel went into the elevator.

"Maybe she can help with Firefreezen?" asked Jezebel.

"I don't know," said Deadskullable. "Maybe."

They went to the roof as the jet landed.

The back opened up and out walked two people.

One was an attractive girl wearing a black catsuit with the top revealing with an armored corset.

She had two guns on her back and two arm blades.

She was Lily Cabral, an assassin who was also Deadskullable's wife and Jezebel's mother.

And with her was a man wearing a hardlight suit and gauntlets and a golden helmet that looked like a gladiator's.

He was Thomas Cabral, Lily's brother, who was a mercenary with futuristic tech.

"Mommy!" cried out Jezebel happily.

She ran over and hugged her.

"Hi there my little angel," said Lily hugging her back.

Deadskullable walked over and kissed Lily.

"And my demon," she said to him.

He smiled, and then looked at Thomas.

"Thomas," he said seriously.

"Deadskullable," Thomas said nodding.

Thomas used to be an enemy, but was now an uneasy friend, or ally.

"We got the tower's SOS and headed back home," said Thomas.

"Well I'm glad you're both safe," said Deadskullable. "It's been a long day."

"Did you find anything up in space!?" Jezebel asked excitedly.

They were up in space investigating the space station called Cadoom.

It was a planet created by Cade Holter once that was supposedly destroyed a while ago by the heroes.

But apparently it just was broken down into a mechanical space station like Treasure Planet.

And it came back after the Convergence .

"Unfortunately, trouble," said Thomas.

"Do you remember Phillip Walling mentioning someone called Derek the Dictator?" asked Lily Cabral.

"Yeah," said Deadskullable. "Said he was a power-hungry monster and sorcerer, supposedly invincible."

"Well he took over Cadoom," said Lily. "And he forged an alliance with Rivalised Eco. They are forming an army which is growing in numbers by the day."

"And there's more," said Thomas. "Derek's is testing some kind of biological weapon. A gas."

Deadskullable sighed.

"It has to be the Silver Virus," he said.

He then stared at Lily.

"There's also something you should know," he said. "We have...Firefreezen."

"What!?" yelled Lily.

Deadskullable knew she would react like this.

Years ago, the heroes were attacked and some of their friends were killed by a terrorist and his army.

Lily was one of the people killed.

And while in Hell, she was forced to date Firefreezen who was dead at the time.

And he did thing she hated.

"Why did you bring him here!?" Lily yelled.

"If we're going to stop Rivalised Eco, we need the Universe Stones," said Deadskullable.

"He will not help you!" said Lily. "And I will not say one word to him! And besides, if by any chance Firefreezen gets his hands on the stones, he will show us no mercy."

"Please Lily," said Deadskullable putting his hand on her shoulder. "He loved you. He'll listen to you. We need him."

Lily stared at Deadskullable, then Thomas, and then Jezebel.

She sighed heavily.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were all inside.

Lily walked up to Firefreezen, barely able to look at him.

But he looked completely at her.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" he asked. "Or is that my darling..."

"Don't you even start!" yelled Lily.

"Do you think I care that you're married?" asked Firefreezen.

"Like I said," said Lily. "Do...not...start!"

Firefreezen sighed.

"Very well," said he. "Have you still come to beg for my help?"

"You would let Rivalised Eco have his way?" asked Lily. "Soon there will be no one left for you to slay for your master Satan. You have no choice! Help us!"

Firefreezen chuckled.

"Release me," he said. "And I will give you what you want."

"No deal, Firefreezen," said Jake.

"Yeah asshole!" said Lucius. "Trust is a two-way street, and right now you are lying in a ditch on the side of the road!"

"Lucius!" Sonic yelled. "Watch your mouth!"

"You're son is needs anger management," said Firefreezen.

"Don't talk about my son Freezehead!" yelled Sonic.

"Give us cause to trust you," said Marian. "Help us find the Universal Stones."

Firefreezen stared, and then smiled.

"Very well," he said. "I will guide you to them."

"Ok then," said Deadskullable.

"There are six stones each granting its bearer dominion over some facet of existence," said Firefreezen. "Rivalised Eco already has two of them. Reality and Space. Those of time, of the soul, of power, and of the mind are still to be found.

"And that is what we must find," said Phillip.

"Assemble your teams," said Firefreezen. "There is much to be done."

The heroes nodded and proceeded to team up and prepare to go off.

* * *

 **Alright the heroes are on their way to get the stones! But how long until Rivalised Eco figures it out? Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	6. Filmkanda

**Filmkanda- Beyond Time**

* * *

 _The Time Gem has barricaded itself behind a barrier, beyond time. In a place Rivalised Eco has knows nothing of, and cannot reach._

* * *

Filmkanda was a kingdom ruled by a king known as The Filmdisturber.

It was so ancient that it needed to be concealed beyond time.

And one of the groups of heroes was sent there to retrieve the Time Gem.

However, some of the heroes were already there.

Outside the kingdom gates, a man wearing a karate suit with a tan colored overshirt which he wore over a black shirt, and wore blue pants, black short leggings, black fingerless gloves with spikes on them, blue hair, and a black mask, was being escorted with his hands tied behind his back by a woman wearing a somewhat revealing red ninja suit that looked like Elektra.

The man was Lucario Fan, an ally of the heroes, and the woman was Sophia Hudson, Filmdisturber's leading general.

He was escorted to a man wearing a black metal catsuit with a metal helmet shaped like a vicious lizard, and had a huge cape.

He was the king himself.

The Filmdisturber.

"My king," said Sophia. "Here is the captive."

"Your majesty," said Lucario. "I am..."

"I know who you are Lucario Fan," said Filmdisturber.

He turned around and faced him.

"What business have you in Filmkanda?" he asked.

"I was part of a research mission," said Lucario. "Studying anomalies caused by the convergence of worlds. But our craft got caught in some vortex, and our pilot lost control. Only one other survived the crash. A scientist."

"And where is this scientist?" asked Filmdisturber.

Suddenly, everyone heard a distant roar.

"He's here," sighed Lucario.

From out of the bushes jumped a giant monster.

He came crashing down in front of everyone.

And they saw it was not an ordinary monster.

It was a motherfucking freakin' dinosaur.

An actual Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The only non-dinosaur thing he had was a bull ring in both his nostrils.

However, it was not an ordinary dinosaur.

He was a dinosaur, but genetically born with a human brain.

He could think and talk, and was smart with science.

His name was Oshawottishy, another ally of the heroes.

But unfortunately he was on a rampage from the crash.

* * *

Oshawottishy roared loudly and charged at Filmdisturber.

He roared again and then Sophia came with her two swords.

However Oshawottishy blocked them with his tail, which was as strong as armor.

He then turned towards Filmdisturber again, but Lucario appeared in front him.

"Oshawottishy stop!" he yelled. "Remember what I taught you!"

He then broke free of his binds.

"You must control your rage!" he yelled.

Oshawottishy simply roared and charged again.

Lucario charged, with energy starting to build up in his palm.

He then made contact with the dinosaur, and the energy from his palm blasted him back.

Oshawottishy flew back but landed back on his feet.

He roared and charged again and swung his tail.

Lucario caught it in time and his body suddenly flowed with glowing energy.

He then swung Oshawottishy up in the air and slammed him repeatedly back and forth on the ground.

"DON'T...MAKE...ME...DO...THIS!" yelled Lucario.

Oshawottishy then rebounded and swung up his tail and threw Lucario aside into a tree.

He then charged again, jaws wide open.

Lucario stood there simply, not moving.

But then as he made contact, Lucario disappeared.

It was an illusionary decoy, and instead Oshawottishy chomped into a tree.

Lucario suddenly appeared above him and blasted energy from his palm again.

Oshawottishy was pushed into the ground.

He was unable to move.

Lucario then appeared in front of him.

Suddenly, he held his hands together and blue fiery energy began to form in a ball.

He then blasted it at Oshawottishy's face.

He kept repeatedly doing that.

Oshawottishy roared loudly repeatedly.

He roared for a long one with his mouth wide open, which then gave Lucario an idea.

He made one big aura fireball, and blasted it into Oshawottishy's mouth.

He literally swallowed it.

Once he did, it practically exploded in his mouth and body.

Luckily nothing was destroyed.

And that attack snapped Oshawottishy back to normal.

"Ugghhh," groaned Oshawottishy. "My insides."

"All better?" asked Lucario.

"Indeed," said Oshawottishy.

The dinosaur broke out of the ground and bowed his head to the king in apology.

"I've never seen a talking dinosaur," said Filmdisturber.

"Let alone a dinosaur in general," said Sophia. "And I've killed about every monster in existence."

* * *

Suddenly, everyone heard a noise in the sky.

They all saw a Phantom-Jet coming towards them.

"Is that our friends?" asked Oshawottishy.

"It appears we have more visitors," said Filmdisturber.

Everyone saw the ship power down, and then out came Deadskullable and Jezebel.

Lucatio and Oshawottishy smiled at the sight of them.

The two walked over to the group.

"It's good to see you old friend," said Deadskullable to Filmdisturber.

"I know why you're here," said Filmdisturber. "You seek the Gem of Time."

"Straight to the point then," said Jezebel. "Give it to us!"

"Hey now Jezebel," said Deadskullable. "He's a king. Be respectful."

He turned to Filmdisturber.

"We do," he said.

"Then I'm afraid you have had a wasted journey," said Filmdisturber. "I will not give up that which protects my kingdom."

"Will not?" asked Deadskullable. "Do you know what's happening out there? We're at war! Olympus has fallen-"

"Without the gem's power Filmkanda will fall too," said Filmdisturber.

He sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry old friend," he said. "My duty is to this kingdom, and my people. The time barrier must hold."

"You coward!" yelled Jezebel.

Everyone gasped.

"Jezebel!" yelled Deadskullable. "You take that back!"

"You are speaking to a king!" warned Sophia.

"You are a coward!" yelled Jezebel. "You choose to hide behind your barrier while the world starts to end. And you lock your own people behind it as well!"

Filmdisturber stared coldly at Jezebel.

"You're not a king, you're a coward!" yelled Jezebel. "And this is no kingdom! It's a motherfucking prison!"

Jezebel then found the swords of Sophia pointed right at her neck.

Deadskullable was reaching for his gun.

"I don't know who you think you are little kid," said Sophia. "But you will show the king some resp-"

Before she could finish, Jezebel blasted her back with her telekenesis.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME A KID!" she yelled.

"Jezebel!" yelled Deadskullable. "That is enough!"

"Damn," said Lucario. "She is tough!"

Filmdisturber then chuckled.

"Indeed she is," he said.

He kneeled down to Jezebel.

"Young warrior," he said. "You may think I am a coward. But you must understand, a king must do what is right for his people."

"I don't see that," said Jezebel.

"Well do you see that!?" yelled Oshawottishy.

Everyone looked up as they heard rockets flying by.

They realized it was coming from the flying robot knights in the sky.

An army of them.

"Rivalised Eco's drones!" yelled Deadskullable.

"The barrier's breached!" yelled Sophia.

"Yeah!" yelled Jezebel. "Now we can get the stone!"

"No now we destroy those robots!" yelled Lucario.

"They must have followed us through!" said Deadskullable.

"We must protect my kingdom!" yelled Filmdisturber.

Everyone nodded and prepared to fight.

Some of the army landed at their footsteps.

Oshawottishy roared and everyone prepared for the fight.

* * *

 **We've met Lucario Fan, Oshawottishy, Sophia, and Filmdisturber. It feels good to use characters I never got to use in the other stories. I'm happy to write this story. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. The Dragon

**Filmkanda- Beyond Time**

* * *

A ton of robots stood before the heroes.

Filmdisturber and Sophia stood back.

They watched all the other robots heading towards the kingdom.

"My people!" yelled Filmdisturber. "They must be protected!"

"Careful! These guys are a handful," Deadskullable said to the heroes. "Keep them contained!"

He became his fiery reaper self while Jezebel prepared telekinetic magic in her hands, Lucario Fan prepared aura attacks, and Oshawottishy roared loudly.

The robots then attacked and the heroes engaged.

Deadskullable cracked his fiery chain at a bunch and they were sliced in half.

Some blasted at him, but Jezebel jumped in front and blasted them right back at them.

Lucario moved with extreme speed and struck robots back and forth, destroying them.

Oshawottishy chomped down and destroyed robots back and forth.

Their attacks did nothing against the dinosaur's skin.

Filmdisturber just watched everyone fight the robots.

Deadskullable then cracked his chain against another robot, but this time when the head came off that wretched red and black cloud came pouring out.

"The virus!" gasped Deadskullable.

Sophia and Filmdisturber came ahead at the sight of it.

The severed head began to glow.

"This is our gift to your people your majesty," said Rivalised Eco through the robot. "Immortality."

Oshawottishy stomped down on the head before it said anything else.

"Stupid Denner and Holter," he said.

But then suddenly, the entire ground began to shake rapidly.

"What's that?" asked Jezebel.

Sophia put her hand on the ground and felt the vibrations.

"What is-" Lucario Fan began to ask before Sophia shushed him.

"Something ancient," she said.

And as she stood up, her face turned from tough to frightened.

"And changed," she gasped.

"LOOK!" yelled Oshawottishy.

Everyone looked out in the distance and saw something emerge from under the ground.

It was huge, horned, and ferocious looking.

It was a monster, and one Deadskullable and Jezebel knew of.

"Daddy," gasped Jezebel. "Tell me that's not..."

"It's a Prophet Dragon!" yelled Deadskullable.

Prophet Dragons were monsters that guarded the realm of prophecies, a dimension where all prophecies originated from.

A realm where the living Prophecy itself lived.

And a realm that was destroyed along with the Prophecy by Deadskullable and Sonicphantom47 years ago to prevent Lucius from fulfilling a prophecy that would bring forth the rapture.

"But they were all destroyed when you destroyed the Prophecy itself!" yelled Oshawottishy.

"Rivalised Eco must have found the body of one and brought it back to life with the Silver Virus!" said Lucario.

"I know of these beasts," said Sophia. "Yet I've never killed one."

"Well's here your opportunity!" said Lucario. "Me and Oshawottishy must stop it before it destroys the city! Come with us!"

Sophia nodded as Lucario jumped on Oshawottishy's back.

She got on too and they charged right at the beast.

"Your majesty!" said Deadskullable as more robot knights arrived. "Please help us fight! Help us defend your people!"

Filmdisturber nodded and threw off his cape.

He then thrusted his hands and made long sharp sword-like claws appear from his hands of his armor.

The three engaged the robots while the others headed for the beast.

* * *

Oshawottishy charged quickly towards the Prophet Dragon.

They could almost hear the sounds of the people in the city crying out in fear.

"Hurry beast!" yelled Sophia.

Oshawottishy roared and went faster.

Robots came down and attacked but Lucario blasted them with aura flames.

Sophia helped as well, shooting arrows at robots from her bow.

Soon enough they reached the Prophet Dragon as it dove out of the ground again.

The three stood before the beast and it stared back.

Sophia drew her humongous sword, Oshawottishy roared loud, and Lucario's body glowed with blue energy for a few seconds, and then absorbed into him.

The dragon dove down at them and they all dodged.

Sophia charged and slashed hard, but she barely made any damage.

"Osha!" yelled Lucario.

He ran towards the dinosaur who roared and then jumped.

Oshawottishy then swung his tail and launched Lucario at the dragon.

He made impact and kicked hard.

He hit the ground and then Oshawottishy charged and hit the same spot.

Sophia then came and slashed at the spot.

The dragon was hit back slightly, and when it came coming down, Lucario uppercut it.

"Feast the wrath of Aura!" he yelled.

It blasted so hard that bits of the dragon broke off.

The three then jumped up high and Oshawottishy grabbed a piece with his mouth.

He then charged down while Lucario powered up an attack and Sophia charged up an electric arrow.

As Oshawottishy came close to the dragon, Lucario blasted his attack at the rock and it fused with it, while Sophia blasted her arrow like a missile.

It created a huge explosion with the dragon and it roared out loudly.

It crashed down on ground and groaned until it made no more sounds.

It was dead. They killed it.

The three stared at the monster, and then at each other.

"Does three people helping you kill mean you still killed the monster?" Oshawottishy asked Sophia.

Sophia giggled.

"You could say that," she said.

* * *

Once all the robots were dead everyone regrouped.

Filmdisturber stared out at his kingdom.

"The infection will spread unchecked across Filmkanda, carried on the wind," he said.

He then stared at Deadskullable.

"If I didn't know the kind of man, or demon, you are Deadskullable," he said. "I would almost think you led them here."

Deadskullable stared coldly at Filmdisturber, while Jezebel was almost prepared to start yelling again.

"Filmdisturber," Lucario said. "Time has caught up with Filmkanda. The gem cannot shield you any longer. But armed with its power, we have a chance to fight back. To save your people. To save all worlds."

"And if we can't save them," said Jezebel. "Then I swear we will..."

"What?" asked Filmdisturber. "Avenge them?"

"No," said Jezebel. "Find justice for them."

Filmdisturber stared at the girl who earlier called him a coward and called his kingdom a prison.

"You speak wisdom, Jezebel daughter of Deadskullable," he said. "And if a king cannot see when he must change, then he is not fit to lead his people. Maybe then he is...a coward."

He turned towards Deadskullable and reached behind him.

He then held out his hand, and opened it revealing a glowing green gemstone.

It was the Time Gem.

"Take it, and go," said Filmdisturber.

Deadskullable nodded and took the stone.

Filmdisturber then turned away and walked towards his kingdom.

"Filmkanda needs its king," he said.

The heroes watched as he and Sophia walked away.

Everyone stared at the stone in Deadskullable's hand.

"We have one stone," said Jezebel.

"Now we need the other three," said Lucario.

"Let's hope the others succeed," said Deadskullable.

Everyone nodded and walked towards the plane.

They were one step closer to stopping Rivalised Eco.

* * *

 **Oh yeah they got the stone. If you didn't know the Dragon was a reference to Deadskullable Trailer 9. Anyway stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	8. Tubebrella

Tubebrella - 90 Days Since the Convergence

* * *

 _The Mind Gem is concealed not far from here, in a secret laboratory deep beneath the headquarters of the Tubebrella Corporation._

* * *

Tubebrella was an evil secret organization that was combined with Upperbrella, an organization from this world that did research on aliens and demons, and T.U.B.E., The Universe's Beautiful Evolution, an evil organization straight from Jake300ify's world that did experiments on mutating people for evolution purposes.

T.U.B.E. came to earth after the convergence and allied with Upperbrella.

And the next stone was hidden there.

Jake, knowing T.U.B.E., was sent there to find the next stone.

He crept around the hallways that were quiet and empty.

"Ok, Tower, I'm in," Jake said through his communicator.

But he got no response.

"Maxwell?" he asked. "Sonic?"

No response.

"Damn," he said. "The walls must be shielded. This has T.U.B.E.'s stench all over it."

"And all this time right under our noses eh?" a voice said suddenly.

Jake, completely surprised, turned around and fired at the figure.

"WOAH!" yelled the figure as he fell to the ground.

He had blocked the bullet with something, which is why he wasn't dead.

Jake got a better look at the figure.

He was a college aged man wearing a blue superhero suit and mask.

But above all, he had two huge wings on his back.

He was Nasir Pittman, another ally to the heroes.

In reality, he was an actual angel who was kicked out of heaven and formed a bond and alliance with the heroes.

He decided to however take his look and become a superhero, Wingman.

He had blocked the bullet with his wings because angel wings are as strong as armor.

"Whoa! Pittman!" said Jake.

"Pittman?" asked Nasir. "You know my name is Wingman."

"Damn it man I could've killed you," said Jake. "And your alias is what you care about more?"

"Man have tried to kill me," said Nasir. "But they forget I'm an angel."

Nasir walked over to the side of the rail and looked down.

"Creepy place huh?" he asked.

"Why the hell are you here?" asked Jake.

"Sonic called," said Nasir. "Thought you could use some help."

"I told those guys I don't need help," said Jake. "I can get the job done alone faster."

"Oh come on man," said Nasir. "Look you know T.U.B.E., but I know Upperbrella. I've tangled with them numerous times. I can help."

Jake was silent, and then sighed.

"Fine," he said. "Let's go."

Nasir did a gleeful gesture behind Jake's back and followed him.

* * *

They walked along for a while, not finding anything.

But then Nasir stopped.

"What is it?" asked Jake.

"We're not alone," said Nasir. "My angelic radio senses are tingling."

"Enemies?" asked Jake.

"No," said Nasir. "Something else. Something worse. Something...annoying."

He grabbed one of his feathers and threw it right at the control button on a door behind them.

It opened right up and someone came tripping out.

He timidly looked up at the two.

It was a man holding a camera and baton wearing a brown leather jacket, white shirt, camouflage pants, a gray scarf, and a newsboy cap.

It was literally one of the many last people any of the heroes would like to be in the presence of.

He was Kevin Green.

"Kevin Green ladies and gentlemen!" Nasir said in a presenting way.

Kevin Green was once a villain to the heroes.

He was the one who was actually responsible for the deaths of half the heroes years ago in an attempt to not only control the city, but become a hero like Deadskullable.

He was and still is Deadskullable's number 1 fan.

He was killed by the heroes but came back to life and tried to be a changed man.

He became an investigative journalist and numerous times got entangled with the heroes business.

Sometimes he had to be threatened to get the hell out of their way, but sometimes they didn't care.

Overall he was neither an enemy or ally, but the heroes would never ask him for help.

But he always carried a baton in case the heroes tried to kill him.

"Ok, ok," said Kevin. "You got me."

"What the fuck are you doing here Wannabe?" asked Jake pointing his gun at him.

Before he could speak, Nasir used a grapple hook he used to grab his camera and pull it to him.

"Ah he's been following me for the past hour," said Nasir.

He pointed his camera at Kevin and snapped a picture, making him flinch.

"You know for an investigative journalist, you really suck," he said.

Kevin angrily grabbed his camera.

"Give me that!" he yelled. "That cost me a fortune!"

"And this bullet will cost you your life if you don't answer me," said Jake.

Kevin sighed.

"Ok here's the deal," he said. "A few weeks ago, I started hearing these wild rumors. Disappearances, sightings of monsters, really weird stuff. So, I started looking into it, and it turns out these incidents happened within a three-mile radius of this facility. Coincidence?"

Nasir and Jake just stared at each other.

"I was staking out the place until you two showed up," said Kevin. "I'm telling you that this story is biggest. Probably the biggest of my career, which has practically sucked. I could finally become as popular as Deadskullable!"

"And if you get out now, you may live to tell it," threatened Jake. "I don't have time to play nursemaid to a murderer."

"Hey you know I redeemed myself!" yelled Kevin. "Please I beg you! Let me stay! I just want to get the necessities for the popularity, and then I'll be out of your hair! I promise!"

Jake sighed and lowered his gun.

"Fine," he said. "Just stay out of our way and don't touch anything."

"Thank you!" cheered Kevin.

The three headed on into the base.

* * *

Soon enough, the group came to a huge room.

Kevin went first and gasped.

"Holy shit," he said. "This is amazing!"

The room was huge and full of big tubes.

He ran on to take pictures.

"Kevin Green," he said to himself. "Prize Winning Investigative Journalist."

As he was taking pictures, Nasir and Jake examined the tubes.

Inside were human like creatures with orange faces and black virus-like goo on them.

They were liked mutated demons.

"My god," gasped Nasir. "They're turning people into...monsters!"

"That's all T.U.B.E. does," said Jake. "But...this is more. There's something else these mutants are infected with.

"I can sense it," said Nasir. "Something...demonic."

"Hey guys!" called Kevin. "Look!"

He was standing in front of a tube that was dark.

"This one still looks fresh," he said.

Jake pressed a button and lights in the tube came on.

Everyone gasped.

Inside was a humongous shirtless man.

He was human, but huge.

His muscles were huge.

He was even bigger than the Hulk.

And everyone even knew who he was.

"Oh my god," gasped Kevin. "Its...the mayor!"

"Michael Kennelly," said Nasir.

"Is he...alive?" asked Jake.

Kevin looked a little bit closer, and then Michael opened his eyes.

Everyone gasped and jumped back just as Michael broke through the glass and stepped down.

Kevin looked up at the huge man who glared down at him as he cracked his neck.

Kevin has gotten on the bad side of the mayor numerous times trying to get information and stories from him.

"Kevin...fucking...Green," growled Michael. "You gone low enough to kidnap me eh?"

"N...no...no I..." stuttered Kevin.

"You've just kidnapped the wrong mayor buddy!" yelled Michael.

Kevin screamed and tried to run but Michael grabbed him with his huge hand by the neck.

He held him in the air while Kevin gagged and struggled to break free.

"You've...got it...wrong!" gagged Kevin.

Michael didn't listen.

Jake then jumped on his back and stabbed him with an electric stick.

But not even with water all over his body did it do any damage.

"Nice try mercenary!" yelled Michael. "But it's going to take more to take me down!"

He grabbed Jake with his other hand and threw both him and Kevin on the ground.

But then Nasir appeared right in front of him.

"What the!? Wingman!?" gasped Michael.

Thankfully he knew Nasir, just not his real name.

"You're in with this clown?" he asked.

"No you've got it wrong!" said Nasir. "We didn't kidnap you! We just found you here!"

"Oh," said Michael.

Jake and Kevin stood up slowly.

"Well then is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Michael.

"It's a long story Mr. Mayor," said Nasir. "Can you remember how you got here?"

Michael thought for a second.

"I was at city hall, in my office, doing some paperwork," said Michael.

"Without a shirt on?" asked Kevin jokingly.

Michael gave Kevin an evil eye.

"And then I remember some big guy barging in and knocking me out," he said. "I couldn't see who it was he moved so fast. And then the next thing I know, I'm right here, chocking on Kevin Green."

"And not for the first time," said Kevin.

Michael looked around.

"What is this place!?" he asked.

Jake put up his hand.

"Quiet!" he said. "I hear voices!"

Everyone listened, and then ran ahead.

* * *

They found themselves at possibly the end of the base.

It was a room full of more test tube chambers and computers and a huge pit with a green glowing portal.

And there were two people there as well.

One of them was someone they couldn't see because his back was turned to them, but all they could make out was a cape and possibly a mask.

But the other, who was facing forward, was a giant man, or robot, strapped to a chair as if he was built into it, and was floating above the portal.

"Hey I know this egghead!" said Nasir. "It's M.A.D.!"

"Mad?" asked Kevin.

"M...A...D," spelled Nasir. "Stands for MrTheAmazingDude. He's Tubebrella's freakshow leader."

"And look!" said Kevin.

He pointed to M.A.D.'s forehead, which had a yellow glowing gemstone on it.

It was the Mind Gem.

They all watched as the two talked to each other.

"The parasite is not mutating as anticipated," said M.A.D. "I require more time!"

"There is no more time," said the other figure. "I have lost patience. Perhaps your arrogance outstrips your intellect."

"Outrageous!" yelled M.A.D. "My intellect is unmatched! Mark my words, you shall have your army! Now leave me! I must work!"

"Do not fail me, MrTheAmazingDude," said the figure.

The man floated ahead and vanished through the portal.

M.A.D. sighed loudly.

"Trouble with your lab partner?" asked Nasir.

M.A.D. gasped as the heroes came out.

"YOU! WINGMAN!" he yelled. "How did you get here!?"

"That doesn't matter!" yelled Jake. "We've come for the Mind Gem!"

"And to make you pay for kidnapping me!" yelled Michael.

"And you're going to make the front page of my story!" cheered Kevin.

He snapped a picture of M.A.D., who was now mad.

"Intruders!" he yelled. "My children! To war!"

At that moment, a bunch of the monsters in the test tubes crashed out and growled.

"We've got company!" yelled Jake.

Everyone prepared for a fight.

* * *

 **Awesome! New characters again! And I know, Tubebrella? Seriously? I'm not good with making up good things. So the Tube part comes from Youtube itself. I hope you guys are reading and reviewing! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	9. Sebastian Ortiz

**Tubebrella- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Jake300ify, Nasir Pittman, Kevin Green, and Michael Kennelly stood before the army of mutant demons.

They all growled and hissed and moaned.

"Aw are these really your children?" Nasir asked M.A.D. "They look just like you! They have your ugliness!"

M.A.D. growled angrily.

"Destroy them!" he yelled.

They all roared and charged at everyone.

Kevin ran ahead to start off.

"Smile everyone!" he yelled.

He snapped a picture that flashed light that stopped a bunch of them, blinding them.

"Nice one Green!" said Nasir.

He then dove forward and kicked a bunch of the monsters.

Jake drew his assault rifle and at them.

They hit, but didn't go down.

"They're enhanced!" he yelled.

Some of the demons snickered and drew guns of their own.

"Oh shit!" yelled Kevin.

They began firing at him and Jake.

Jake dodged and Nasir dove in front of Kevin, defending him with his bulletproof wings.

Michael ripped a test tube chamber out of the wall and threw it at the demon, destroying their bodies.

More mutants jumped out of test chambers and charged.

Jake drew his machete and slashed at them.

Nasir grabbed a few of his feathers and threw them at them like throwing knives, killing a ton.

Kevin stayed close to Michael who charged and smashed a ton.

Any that came a him he blinded with his camera and whacked with his baton.

He was clearly having fun.

* * *

After a while, the demons that came out were dead.

And M.A.D. was even angrier.

"Is that the best you can do!?" Nasir asked gleefully.

But then, M.A.D. smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Michael asked.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps.

They all turned around, and Jake gasped first.

Coming towards them was a huge monster, as big as Michael.

His design looked like a huge muscular predator, with armor and a smock or apron.

He had tentacle hair and monster look.

And he looked angry.

"No..." gasped Jake. "What are you doing here!?"

"Friend of yours?" asked Kevin.

"Birds..." growled the monster, referring to symbol on Jake's uniform that marked his squad, the Falcons.

"The monster from the Wastelands," said Jake. "The invincible and unstoppable war machine mutant."

He growled.

"Sebastian Ortiz," he said.

Sebastian made a wicked smile and stood before the heroes.

"Wait a minute!" yelled Michael. "I recognize him! He's the brute that kidnapped me!"

M.A.D. laughed loudly.

"Hahaha!" he laughed. "Sebastian has been waiting for you!"

"BIRDS!" growled Sebastian.

Jake loaded his guns and Michael cracked his knuckles.

"You're going to be seeing more than birds when I'm done with you ugly!" yelled Michael.

He yelled out and charged with a fist raised high.

He punched forward, and was shockingly grabbed by Sebastian.

"Uh oh," said Michael.

Sebastian grinned and then threw Michael into the wall.

Nasir and Kevin ran forward, but more demons came towards them.

"We've got this!" said Jake. "Take care of those demons."

They both nodded while Jake began shooting at Sebastian.

Bullets did nothing however.

Michael got up and began punching Sebastian repeatedly.

Sebastian recovered and then his hands opened up and shot tentacles at him.

Michael was stabbed slightly with them, but his enhanced muscles prevented complete penetration.

He groaned loudly and tried to push back.

Jake came with his machete and sliced the tentacles off.

Sebastian roared and closed up his hands.

Michael grabbed huge sharps of glass from broken test tube chambers and threw them at Sebastian.

They impaled him hard.

Jake then came and shocked Sebastian with his electric baton.

"Take that you bastard!" yelled Jake.

Sebastian then stared down and smiled.

He grabbed Jake and brought him right onto one of the glass stabbing him.

He yelled out as it impaled him.

"JAKE!" yelled Michael.

He ran towards him but Sebastian held him down with his tentacles.

He then stared at Jake who groaned as blood dripped down his stomach.

He then opened up his mouth like it was sliced open, and a huge Venus Flytrap-like mouth came out snapping its jaws.

"Oh hell no!" growled Jake. "Not this time!"

He managed to stab Sebastian's hand holding him with his hidden knife enough times before he let go enough.

He then grabbed a grenade and shoved it into the mouth.

"Choke on it bitch," he said.

Sebastian gasped and the grenade exploded.

He let go of both of the heroes and he held his face.

Half of it was blown off.

Jake sliced at Sebastian with his machete numerous times and shot bullets.

He was now very vulnerable to at least be subdued.

Michael then punch numerous times, punching chunks of mutated flesh off.

He then grabbed him by the waist and slammed him down on his head, destroying it completely.

Sebastian's body hit the ground and gooey flesh poured on the ground.

He was dead, or defeated.

* * *

Jake and Michael stared at the monster.

"Is he dead?" asked Michael.

"He'll regenerate," said Jake. "It'll take a while, but for right now he's defeated."

"Are you ok?" asked Michael staring at Jake's stab wound.

"I'll be fine," said Jake. "I've had worse."

Nasir and Kevin finished with the demons and regrouped with the others as they stood before M.A.D.

"Nice try MrTheAmazingDoofus," said Nasir.

"It's MrTheAmazingDude!" yelled M.A.D.

"It's over metalhead!" yelled Jake. "Now hand over the gem!"

"Fools!" yelled M.A.D. "You'll never get..."

Before he could finish, Nasir used his grapple hook to grab the stone and rip it off of M.A.D.'s head.

"AHH! The Mind Gem!" he yelled.

Nasir cheered as the gem fell in his hand.

"We've got it!" said Kevin.

Suddenly, as M.A.D. was ranting, the portal below began bubbling.

"Uh, guys?" asked Michael. "Look!"

"What's going on?" asked Nasir.

"Shut that machine down!" yelled Jake.

Kevin nodded and ran at a piece of it and began pounding it ridiculously with his baton.

"I can't!" yelled Kevin. "Something's pushing it's way through!"

M.A.D. laughed loudly.

"It's here! Our masterpiece!" he yelled.

Black tentacles began to rise out of the portal.

"You'll regret the day you ever crossed MrTheAmazingDude!" he laughed.

The heroes stared at the tentacles.

"Oh Christ," gasped Nasir. "We need to go! Now!"

Everyone began to run as the monster began to rise up.

They had another stone, but they were about to have a big problem.

* * *

 **I have so much time to write all these chapters! Sebastian came in now, but just for this part only! He's lucky to have any scenes after all. But what could be that monster? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	10. The Dark Underworld

**Dark Underworld- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

 _The Soul Gem lies in another realm by far the furthest from your reach._

* * *

The Dark Underworld was once apart of the Underworld itself, until the Convergence broke it off.

It was taken over by dark forces, and those dark forces had apparently the Soul Gem.

Riding on a flaming horse came a man charging across the realm.

He was dressed in black cowboy clothes and armor, with a cowboy hat, bandana covering his mouth, and red glowing eyes.

He wasn't human, but he wasn't exactly demon either.

He was a Black Rider, by the name of VexingFlame.

And he was an epic ally of the heroes.

He stopped at some point and jumped off his horse, which disappeared in smoke.

He stood still and stared around the place.

He then heard a smooth voice cooing at him.

"Tell me rider," said the voice.

VexingFlame turned and saw a beautiful and sexy woman, or creature, fly down.

She was dressed in a very revealing outfit, with an open dress on the thighs with see through dress sleeves.

She had wings and long nails, and beautiful makeup and lipstick.

She was the seductress by the name of Spot Light.

And she was someone everyone knew from Sonic's past, and one he rather not think of.

They both stared at one another.

"Is it business you're here for?" asked Spot Light?

She floated in the air with her legs cross.

"Or is it...pleasure?" she asked seductively.

VexingFlame just stared.

"Vengeance," he said.

"Ah I see," said Spot Light flying over. "A bit of both."

He stared up at her.

"A million innocent human souls have been stolen from Earth," he said. "I seek the one responsible."

Spot Light smiled and came closer to him.

"Look into my eyes," she cooed. "What do you see?"

VexingFlame pulled her closer to him and stared into her.

"You are guilty of many things seductress," he said. "One including what you did to Sonic."

"Oh please," said Spot Light. "All of that was necessary."

"However," said VexingFlame. "This you are not responsible for."

Spot Light put her hands on VexingFlame's face.

"I sense a great desire in you," she said. "A fire, burning hot."

"For justice," said VexingFlame. "And retribution."

"Aw, not for me?" asked Spot Light.

VexingFlame pulled her hands of his face and turned away.

But suddenly he found himself facing Spot Light again.

"Or for me?" she asked.

He turned and saw she had made two copies of herself.

The giggled and came closer to him, but he just walked away.

The two stared at one another.

"No?" they both asked one another. "A pity, we have so much in common. Our passion and great bone structure."

But then they stared at him, and glared.

"But if you will not give me what I want," she said as the clone disappeared. "I will take it then!"

VexingFlame then turned, as he knew she was intent to attack.

He turned around and pulled out his lasso.

"I have no reason to destroy you!" said VexingFlame. "Do not make me do this!"

"Then dance with my Rider!" laughed Spot Light. "In flame and in fire!"

VexingFlame sighed and swung his lasso at Spot Light.

She smacked it away with a magic whip she formed.

She then turned the whip into a ball of magic and threw it.

VexingFlame drew a revolver and fired and destroyed it.

Spot Light smiled and fired magic missile from her hands.

VexingFlame spun his lasso and made a shield that blocked the missiles.

But suddenly, a clone of Spot Light appeared behind him and blasted magic at him, sending him flying.

He went flying towards the other Spot Light who smacked him with magic again, sending him flying back towards the clone again.

They kept smacking him back and forth like a tennis ball.

VexingFlame then saw an opening and swung his lasso and wrapped it around the clone.

One twist and it disappeared, allowing him to get on his feet a shoot at Spot Light with his gun.

She yelled out as the bullet hit her.

He then swung his lasso on the ground, making a dark energy wave.

She blasted magic and the blasts cancelled.

They both struggled for power over one another, making a huge energy wave.

"Give it up creature!" yelled VexingFlame.

"Give yourself up to me," said Spot Light. "And I will stop."

But then suddenly, something blasted in the middle and stopped them both.

They were both blasted back onto the ground.

* * *

They both looked up and saw a portal appear, and then Sonicphantom47, Martyn McMurray, and Lorgio Bustamante Jr. came jumping out.

"Stop this fighting!" he yelled.

"Stop?" asked Spot Light. "By what power do you dare command me mortal!?"

"I only need reason," said Lorgio.

"And I have my own reason too," said Sonic. "Along with persuasion."

He pointed his fiery sword hands at Spot Light.

"And I'd love to use them on you," he growled.

"Oh my dear Sonic," said Spot Light. "We were only playing."

"Yeah I know what playtime looks like to you," growled Sonic.

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," said Spot Light.

"Enough of this," said Martyn. "We're not here to argue!"

"Exactly," said Sonic.

He then stared at VexingFlame.

"Hey Vex!" he said. "Been awhile hasn't it?"

VexingFlame nodded.

"Indeed, Sonicphantom47," he said.

"Haven't seen you since the convergence," said Sonic.

"I sensed a great evil, moving unseen through the Mortal Realm, that day," said VexingFlame. "Preying on the souls of the innocent and the forgotten. Their echoes have led me here."

"Spooky," said Sonic.

"It is more serious than you know," said Lorgio. "All life stands upon the edge of extinction. We have come in search of a gem of great power."

"Ah, you speak of the Gem of Souls," said Spot Light.

"Where is it?" asked Martyn.

She then frowned.

"Unfortunately I've seen it," she said. "In the hands...of Luigifan300."

Everyone gasped.

"Oh god," said Lorgio. "That lunatic has the gem?"

Everyone knew about Luigifan300.

He was a sorcerer who wanted to rule the entire world, but instead was banished to another realm.

And apparently it was this one.

"That crazy sorcerer and the Soul Gem," said Sonic. "That is a very bad combination."

"I can help you find him," said Spot Light.

"Well we do need all the help we can get," said Martyn.

"Fine," said Sonic. "But I've got my eyes on you Spot Light!"

She smiled.

"As long as its your eyes staring at me," she said.

Sonic groaned and everyone moved on ahead to find Luigifan300.

* * *

The gang ran across the realm, across a bridge over a lava pit, until finally they found him.

He was floating near a huge black monster dangling over the same portal back in Tubebrella's base.

It was Luigifan300 who was working with M.A.D.

And the beast back in the base was the same exact one here.

"The dark entity," said VexingFlame referring to the monster.

"The Apocalypse!" gasped Sonic.

"The Apocalypse?" asked Martyn. "As in your grandfather!?"

"Indeed my friends," said the figure.

He wore an outfit similar to M. Bison combined with Doctor Doom.

He wore a mask that was half red and half white and smiled freakishly.

It was Luigifan300.

"Look on puny mortals," he said. "Look at my creation. I have recreated life! I have brought the Apocalypse back to life through the souls of millions of people."

Everyone then saw it.

In his hand was the Soul Gem.

"It is an abomination!" declared Lorgio.

"You're still as psychotic as ever!" yelled Sonic.

"I may be," said Luigifan300. "But this is not an abomination. It is a weapon now, fed upon a million souls."

"So man innocent souls, sacrificed," growled VexingFlame.

"And still not enough to defeat Rivalised Eco," said Luigifan300. "That will take a million more!"

"Luigi my dear listen to me!" said Spot Light. "You are not yourself! The Gem has corrupted you!"

"No Spot Light," said Luigifan300. "It has shown me the truth. What matter a million of human souls, a billion, when all souls face extinction!? I shall restore the balance between life and death. It is time for my kingdom of darkness to rise finally!"

Sonic groaned.

"Okay," he said. "I've had enough to hear from this clown."

He made guns with his fingers and fired at Luigifan300.

He dodged however.

"Take Luigifan300," said Lorgio. "I will deal with the Apocalypse."

He formed magic with his hands, but then suddenly, it was turned off as black clouds covered his hands.

"What the!?" he yelled.

"But first Sorcerer!" said a dark demonic voice. "You must deal with me."

"And me!" said another voice, more annoying.

Lorgio turned and saw two people appear.

One was a man dressed in long leather jacket with chest plate armor, and a silvery helmet shaped like a crystal skul

And the other was a half human and half dragon like little creature.

It was Zombros Engar, the demon general of the Dark Underworld, and Firehalfbreed52, an enemy to Martyn.

"Zombros Engar," growled Lorgio.

Martyn came over and stood with Lorgio.

Zombros laughed evilly.

"You are a fool to come here Bustamante," he said. "This place shall be your tomb!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Your tomb! Your tomb, tomb, tomb!" chanted Firehalfbreed52.

"I'm the fool?" asked Lorgio. "Have you surrendered the Dark Underworld to that lunatic Luigifan300 so easily? I'm afraid the convergence has left you weak Zombros."

Zombros held out his hand and a purple fireball appeared.

"Yet still more powerful than you," he said.

"We shall see," said Lorgio.

The two groups prepared to fight.

* * *

 **The Dark Underworld awesome! And more new characters! I am on a role! What will happen next? Stay tuned to see!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	11. Sorcerer Fight

**Dark Underworld- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Lorgio Bustamante Jr. and Martyn McMurray stood before Zombros Engar and Firehalfbreed52.

"More powerful than you?" Lorgio asked. "We shall see."

Martyn was stretching his legs.

"So we meet again Firehalfbreed52!" he exclaimed. "This time however my armor will not fall so easily!"

"Burn!" yelled Firehalfbreed52. "Burn! Burn! To a crisp! You'll burn! You'll burn! You'll burn!"

Zombros snorted, and then he blasted dark energy from his hands.

Lorgio held up his hands and made a magic shield with symbols on it.

Martyn charged at Firehalfbreed52 with his lance.

Firehalfbreed52 took to the sky and began flying around, with Martyn chasing him.

He began throwing knives instead, but Firehalfbreed52 dodged them or sliced them away with his wings.

* * *

Meanwhile Lorgio and Zombros were now fighting with magical hand to hand combat.

Zombros made dark blades and slashed while Lorgio countered with his magical whip.

They clashed and clashed and then Lorgio wrapped his whip around Zombros.

Zombros laughed and disappeared.

He then appeared behind him and force blasted Lorgio.

Lorgio was thrown and fell to the ground.

Zombros jumped high and came down with his blades.

Lorgio quickly recovered and rolled away in the air.

Lorgio blasted light magic at Zombros who tried to block them but was hit.

"Away with you demon!" roared Lorgio.

He then formed a humungous magic ball, and then threw it.

Zombros held out his hands and blasted dark lightning from them and they both cancelled and exploded.

Lorgio shielded his eyes, but Zombros barely had any eyes, so he charged through and clawed at Lorgio.

He ripped some of his cloak when Lorgio tried to dodge.

"You are weak Bustamante!" yelled Zombros. "You will die here and now!"

"I...do not die easily!" yelled Lorgio.

He held out his hands that glowed while Zombros did the same.

The both clashed hands and surged power through both of them.

The energy was almost blinding.

* * *

Martyn was still fighting Firehalfbreed52, but he was too fast.

He turned around many times while flying and blasted fire.

Martyn dodged or blocked with his armor.

He threw his lance but Firehalfbreed52 smacked it right back at Martyn who got hit and thrown.

He landed right near a pool of black liquid.

Martyn sniffed, and then looked at the pool, recognizing the smell.

"Is this stuff oil?" he asked.

He then looked at Firehalfbreed52 who was charging up a fireball.

Then he got an idea.

He dunked his lance in the oil and held it at Firehalfbreed52.

Then as the dargon opened up his mouth with the fire, Martyn threw his lance with landed at his mouth with the fire.

Due to the oil, Firehalfbreed52 exploded.

He fell to the ground covered in ash, not dead, but defeated.

Martyn stood triumphantly over his defeated enemy, and began to watch Zombros and Lorgio.

* * *

They were still holding hands trying to overpower one another.

Both of them were down on one knee.

But Zombros looked like he was winning.

"Give it up sorcerer," said Zombros. "I am Zombros Engar. Demon general of the Dark Underworld. Servant to the dark forces of the universe. My heart is as black as death. My power is unmatched. My will is unbreakable. And..."

"And you just never stop talking," said Lorgio. "Which distracts you and allows me to do this."

Lorgio was looking down, and Zombros too.

He saw there was a puddle of oil under his feet, and a trail led to Martyn who's lance was on fire.

"Now!" yelled Lorgio.

Martyn lit the oil and the fire began to travel towards Zombros.

Zombros attempted to escape but Lorgio held his feet down by encasing them in the ground.

He then shielded himself as Zombros roared out as the fire hit his puddle, igniting it and exploding.

As Zombros was hit by the impact, Lorgio finished him off with one powerful whip slash, sending Zombros to the ground right next to Firehalfbreed52.

They had won.

* * *

Lorgio and Martyn stared at Zombros and Firehalfbreed52.

They both began to groan and stand up.

"Am I still weak?" Lorgio asked with a smile.

Zombros stared at him with glowing demonic eyes through his mask.

"Screw you sorcerer," he said.

"Screw you! Screw you! Screw you!" chanted Firehalfbreed52.

"May Rivalised Eco bring you the death I could not bring!" roared Zombros.

He waved his arm and both he and Firehalfbreed52 disappeared.

Suddenly, green light began to blind them.

It was coming from the portal hovering over the Apocalypse.

Sonicphantom47, VexingFlame, and Spot Light were on the ground weakened.

Luigifan300 stood in the air, laughing triumphantly and evilly.

"Arise my weapon!" he said. "Arise!"

"This evil must be contained!" stated Lorgio.

He began waving his hands which glowed.

"By the ultimate powers of the universe!" he yelled.

He then blasted magic at the Apocalypse.

Light magic began swirling around the black monster.

But instead of containing it, it broke it free of the binds.

It then fell into the portal and began to sink into it.

"Uh oh," said Sonic.

Luigifan300 flew over and went into the portal and began to sink in with the Apocalypse.

They both disappeared into the portal, leaving the heroes shocked.

"Too late!" gasped Spot Light.

"But, the gem!" said Martyn.

"The battle is lost," said VexingFlame.

"I think its time to get out of here," said Sonic.

"I quite agree," said Lorgio.

He held up his hand and formed a portal on the ground.

Everyone jumped into it and headed back to Earth.

They had lost the gem, and now they accidentally released a monster on Earth.

What else could go wrong?

* * *

 **Much more could go wrong! Like I could get really angry if everyone is not reviewing! Please everyone keep reading and reviewing! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	12. Assault on the Tower

**New York City- Fantomcorp Tower- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

 _Firefreezen is trapped, the tower unguarded. It's time that we finish him._

* * *

Maxwell Awesomes, Stefan Loncar, and Fargo were the only heroes that stayed back at the tower.

Fargo was outside keeping watch from the roof.

Maxwell and Stefan were inside trying to keep occupied while as keeping an eye on Firefreezen.

Maxwell leaned against a desk and groaned.

"Remind me again why we're doing this again?" he asked.

"The Universal Gems are too powerful for mortals to wield," said Dr. Starlet. "A device must be constructed to harness them."

"It was a rhetorical question doctor," said Maxwell. "But thank you."

He looked over at Stefan.

"Loncar! Can you pass me that coupling over there?" he asked.

"Sure," said Stefan.

He held out one of his mechanical arms and shot a grappling hook from them that grabbed what Maxwell needed.

It then came back to him, and then he threw it to Maxwell.

"Thanks," he said.

He then stared at Stefan and his arms.

"You know I could whip you up a replacement," he said referring to his arms. "Something a little more sporty. Maybe something a little less last place in the high school science fair?"

Stefan looked at his arms and shook his head.

"Yeah I'm good, but thanks," he said.

"Kind of attached to it huh?" asked Maxwell.

Stefan smiled.

"Fargo to Awesomes!" Fargo said to Maxwell suddenly through his earpiece.

Maxwell put down his coupling and began to talk.

"Talk to me Fargo," he said.

"We've got movement, seven klicks out," said Fargo.

He stared out across the city, seeing robots flying towards the tower.

He held out his crossbow sniper rifle and began firing multiple arrows, destroying a bunch coming towards them.

"Multiple targets closing in fast!" he yelled. "It's Rivalised Eco!"

Maxwell nodded from inside.

"Shield the tower doctor!" he yelled to Dr. Starlet.

He nodded.

"Charging shield," he said. "Sixty seconds to full power."

As Fargo was destroying robotic knights, a bunch came through.

"Got a couple coming your way!" yelled Fargo.

Maxwell and Stefan heard crashing and then a bunch of robotic knights came into the room.

"Awesomes we've got unwanted company!" yelled Stefan.

"You must hold them off until the shield is charged!" said Dr. Starlet.

Maxwell nodded and closed his helmet.

He began blasting a bunch of robots and Stefan began punching and ripping them apart.

Robots blasted lasers but Maxwell made a shield and blocked the attacks.

Stefan grapple hooked a bunch of robots and went through a bunch.

He then charged a lightning shock and made each robot explode.

Soon there was one robot left.

Then both together attacked it at the same time, destroying it.

The whole time Firefreezen just stared and watched.

By then the shield was up and running.

"Shield activated!" said Dr. Starlet.

Fargo stared at the shield.

Armored robots however came flying towards the tower still, smashing into the shield, and despite getting destroyed, damaged the shield.

"Good job Fargo," said Maxwell. "Take a break."

The assassin nodded and walked back inside.

However the shield was constantly getting damaged.

* * *

Maxwell and Stefan stood inside, watching the shield get attacked.

"Shield is holding at eighty percent," said Dr. Starlet. "At this rate it will be breached within minutes."

"Great observation doc," Maxwell said sarcastically.

He looked around.

"Does anyone have anything useful to share?" he asked.

"Shield at sixty percent," said Dr. Starlet.

"Maxwell," said Stefan. "We're on our own here."

He looked at Firefreezen.

"We need Firefreezen," he said. "We've got to let him free."

"Uh, yeah, what's the word I'm looking for?" asked Maxwell. "Oh yeah! FUCK NO!"

"Uh, that was two words," said Stefan.

"I don't care!" yelled Maxwell. "He is staying right in his cage!"

"Shield at forty percent," said Dr. Starlet.

Firefreezen began laughing.

"Something funny Freezehead?" asked Maxwell.

"Maxwell Awesomes and Dr. Starlet," said Firefreezen. "Two warmongers fighting for peace, yet responsible for so much horror. Are your hands any cleaner than mine?"

Maxwell, Stefan, and Dr. Starlet stared at one another.

"Your shield will not save you," said Firefreezen. "Release me."

"Danger!" yelled Dr. Starlet. "Shield at twenty..."

Suddenly, crashing through the window came more robotic knights.

"Guys pizza is here!" said Maxwell.

They began attacking and destroying robots repeatedly.

But then came one robot too powerful to destroy.

It was none other than Rivalised Eco.

Everyone just stared at him as he walked forward.

"Firefreezen," he said. "We see you've traded one prison for another."

Maxwell and Stefan moved away, making Firefreezen think they were cowards.

"Will you not simply bow before your god?" Rivalised Eco asked.

Firefreezen chuckled.

"You are no god," he said. "You are...a fool. You wield the greatest power in the universe. In all creation. And yet you wear them like trinkets, and use them like a child."

Rivalised Eco snorted, and dashed over to the cage pressing his hand against it and glaring right into Firefreezen's eyes.

"You have served your purpose," he declared. "The remaining four universal gems will soon be ours. How does it feel to know such power..."

Before he could finish, Maxwell and Stefan appeared again, having not run away.

Maxwell puffed out his chest as the center of his suit glowed while Stefan grabbed an electrical tube from a nearby machine and attached it to one of his mechanical arms.

"Dr. Starlet, hit it now!" Stefan yelled.

Suddenly Dr. Starlet did something, and the power all turned off in the room.

Rivalised Eco looked around.

Suddenly, Maxwell blasted energy from his chest at Rivalised Eco, while Starlet had actually poured the power into Stefan, who then attached his grapple arm to Rivalised Eco and shocked him with tremendous energy.

Rivalised Eco yelled out loudly as power and explosions blasted everywhere from him.

Once the two couldn't handle the power, they let go.

They both fell down exhausted, as did Rivalised Eco who was now on his knee.

But Firefreezen stood tall and strong, and walked out of the prison that was now destroyed from the explosions.

Maxwell and Stefan just watched as the trickster walked over to the robot warlord.

Rivalised Eco looked up at him.

"You want power?" he asked. "I'll show you power."

He then dashed right over at Rivalised Eco and pounded him hard in the face.

He flew back a few feet but then stood right back up.

He then chuckled and threw off his cape.

"You forget trickster," he said. "Reality and Space are ours to command."

"The gems will not save you now," said Firefreezen.

They both yelled out and charged at each other.

* * *

They both became infused in energy fields and clashed with one another, causing a huge energy wave.

Maxwell and Stefan just stayed back, letting Firefreezen take care of this.

"Man I wish I had some popcorn," said Maxwell.

"I wish I was that strong," said Stefan.

Firefreezen and Rivalised Eco let go of their energy.

Firefreezen snapped his fingers and made an ice and fire spear appear.

Rivalised Eco took out his flaming sword.

The both began clashing back and forth.

When Rivalised Eco thought he had an opening, he slashed, but Firefreezen suddenly became frozen, and then nothing but a formation of ice that shattered when he slashed.

It was a decoy, and the real Firefreezen was behind him, and he stabbed him with the fire side of his spear.

Rivalised Eco yelled out as then the fire switched places with the ice, causing the spear to stay.

Firefreezen then charged and rammed Rivalised Eco into the wall repeatedly.

But then when he was about to do it again, the Space Gem glowed and Firefreezen was trapped in a space.

Rivalised Eco then turned and punched him and blasted him with a huge energy beam.

Firefreezen fell back and Rivalised Eco charged.

Firefreezen made his hands turn into scythes and stretched them out like whips.

He slashed Rivalised Eco a couple times, but then he grabbed them.

Firefreezen smiled, and then suddenly roots began sprouting from the scythes and sinking into Rivalised Eco.

He gasped out and then Firefreezen made both ice and fire pour from the roots.

Rivalised Eco yelled out as the combination burned him inside.

And now he was angry.

He rammed Firefreezen and grabbed him.

He lifted him up and threw him on the ground repeatedly.

Maxwell and Stefan saw that Firefreezen couldn't escape and couldn't find the chance to make a decoy.

"You're time has come Firefreezen," said Rivalised Eco as he let go and left him on the ground injured. "So much for the great demon trickster of Hell."

The Reality Gem then began to glow, and red clouds formed from above.

"NOW DIE!" he yelled.

The blast then shot down and engulfed Firefreezen.

Maxwell and Stefan gasped as he was blasted.

When it subsided, all that was left was a pile of ash.

Rivalised Eco chuckled and then stared at Maxwell and Stefan.

But then everyone heard a chuckle behind Rivalised Eco.

Firefreezen was standing behind him.

"You thought you were winning," he said. "But then you forget that I am...the Trickster!"

"He tricked us?" Rivalised Eco asked himself.

Firefreezen then rammed him again and made his arm engulfed in ice and punched him repeatedly.

He then threw him and blasted him with dark energy with fire in it.

As Rivalised Eco fell to the ground, Firefreezen clasped both his hands and slugged him to the ground.

Rivalised Eco groaned and the Firefreezen appeared over him.

He began punching on his forehead again and again and again.

Until with one big punch, he landed right on the reality gem and red light blasted from it.

Firefreezen was blasted off him and landed on his feet.

Everyone saw it.

There was a crack on the Reality Gem.

As Rivalised Eco groaned and stood up, the gem continued to glow.

He then began doing something strange.

He was glitching.

Everyone could see the forms of both Denner Silveiro and Cade Holter appearing and disappearing from his body.

"W-We-I-I-I-iiiii," Rivalised Eco growled in a glitched voice. "Y-you hurt me. Y-you hurt us! That HURT! We-we must retreat, and repair."

He gripped the gem on his forehead and reverted back to full form.

"In time, you will all come to us," he said.

He held out his hands and then teleported away.

Firefreezen stared at where Rivalised Eco stood.

Maxwell and Stefan slowly walked up to him.

"Tell me boys," said Firefreezen. "Is that enough trust for you?"

Maxwell and Stefan said nothing, and Dr. Starlet who came back on, was actually at a lost for words.

Suddenly the elevator opened up and Fargo came in.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "We lost power and...WHAT THE FUCK!?"

He froze and stared at the damaged place, as well as Firefreezen free.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

Once again, everyone was at a loss for words.

* * *

 **Wow that was intense. A good fight and Firefreezen fighting Rivalised Eco. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	13. Cadoom

**Cadoom- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

 _The Gem of Power lies at the heart of the broken planet, which has been converted into a space station. Cadoom._

* * *

The heroes sent there were Phillip Walling, Lily Cabral, Thomas Cabral, Marian Henderson, George Robinson, and Lucius.

They were in the Phantom-Jet discussing the plan.

"We've been able to identify its precise location," said Marian talking about the gem.

She pointed to a position on the holographic map of the planet.

"Here," she said. "Within the planet's Gravitron Core."

"Cadoom's defenses won't be easily breached," said Thomas. "We'll need a diversion."

While they were talking, Lucius began poking George.

"So do you take like regular batteries?" he asked.

"What?" George asked.

"You're arm. It's robotic," said Lucius. "Do you take AA batteries or..."

"Shhh!" George shushed him.

He went back to listening.

"And what of Derek the Dictator?" asked Phillip.

"Engage him only as a last resort," said sternly Marian. "Our priority is that gem. Understood?"

Phillip sighed.

Lucius however went back to pestering George.

He tapped on his robotic cannon.

"Looks like it could really do some damage," he said. "What's the biggest thing you've ever killed with that bad boy?"

George waved him away, which got the attention of Marian.

"Son!" she said. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course mother!" said Lucius gleefully.

"You better be kid," said Thomas. "We don't need you charging in there full reaper and getting killed."

"Look I know the plan uncle-in-law," said Lucius. "The plan. We crash Cadoom, find the core, nab the Power Gem-BOOM! Home in time for cocktails!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Huh," said Thomas. "That's actually pretty good."

Phillip got up off the wall and stepped forward.

"Going somewhere?" asked Lily.

"I'm going after the Dictator," said Phillip.

"Then I'm coming with you," said Lily.

"Miss Henderson," said Phillip. "You'll have your diversion. Make it count."

Lily got with him and then he glowed.

"No wait!" said Thomas.

But the teleported before they could stop them.

Everyone sighed.

"Ninjas..." sighed Thomas.

They waited a few minutes and then heard an alarm.

"That's our cue," said Marian. "Let's go!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the space station, Lily and Phillip were standing before a bunch of destroyed robot knights.

"This man," said Lily. "Derek the Dictator. Who is he to you?"

Phillip sighed.

"He is no man," he said. "He is the Lord of Darkness. Capable of corrupting life itself, and especially corrupting the minds of people until they just give up and die. **(I hope VexingFlame understands that reference.)** He reshapes everything into his own twisted desire."

Lily put her sword on her back.

"Its seems you know him well," she said.

Phillip turned around.

"He's the one who stole my eyes," he said. "And for that, after I learned to fight blind, I swore to destroy this monster for good."

"And how long has that been going on?" asked Lily.

"I have fought the Dictator for a thousand years, dying repeatedly and coming back again and again, and yet every time I still have no eyes," said Phillip. "It's as if my fate is forever bond to his."

"But this time, you will not face him alone," said Lily.

Phillip nodded and they both ran off.

* * *

Elsewhere the other heroes had infiltrated the base.

Marian and Thomas took the air while George and Lucius were on the ground.

Alarms were everywhere but no robot knights were fighting them.

The other two had brought them all to him.

"Walling," said Marian happily.

"He's a man of his word," said Thomas.

They flew ahead while George and Lucius stayed back for a second.

They came out and then stopped.

Someone was standing before them.

"Hey!" said Lucius. "Who's the action figure?"

It was another person, dressed just like George with an arm cannon as well but instead he was red, with shoulder armor and a sword on his back.

George gasped.

"Charlie!?" he asked.

The person was in fact Charlie Robinson, George Robinson's brother who was a half robot superhero like him.

But something was wrong with him.

"Charlie?" he asked. "No. I am...Abyss."

"His mind has been rewritten by the Dictator," said George.

Lucius ran up.

"Mom, Thomas, go ahead," he said. "We've got this. Go!"

Marian and Thomas nodded.

"Be careful," said Marian.

They flew ahead while Lucius' eyes glowed and George charged up his cannon.

Charlie just stood there, prepared to fight.

"This shall be fun," he said.

"I know he's in there," said George. "But how do I free him from the control?"

"That's simple," said Lucius. "It's like Einstein said. When something is broken, hit it until it works."

"That's seems reasonable," said George.

They all stood ready to fight.

* * *

 **So here we are on Cadoom. And George if you're still ready, Charlie's here! I know this was short, but I had to save some stuff for more room in the next chapter. And what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	14. Derek the Dictator

**Cadoom- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Lucius and George Robinson stood facing Charlie Robinson.

The possessed half robot half superhero brother of George stood ready to fight, not recognizing his own brother.

"Brother please," said George. "I know you're in there! Please don't make me fight you! I could accidentally destroy you!"

Charlie smiled, and then drew his sword.

"You could do it by accident," he said. "But I'll do it on purpose!"

He then charged at slashed at the two.

They both dodged out of the way.

Lucius clapped his hands together and blasted a force wave.

Charlie blocked it with a shield he made from his gauntlet.

George began blasting from his cannon while he was distracted.

Charlie was blasted into the wall.

George then came and began banging his head on the wall.

Charlie still growled and tried to attack him.

"It's not working!" George said.

"Let me!" yelled Lucius.

He became his reaper form and began slashing at Charlie.

Charlie dodged all of them, and ended up in front of George.

Lucius came for another strike, but then Charlie ducked down, making him slash George instead.

They both crashed onto the ground.

Charlie then slashed at them but Lucius blocked it with his claws.

But he could feel the laser blade breaking through.

"Do something!" Lucius yelled. "I can't hold long!"

George tried to decide what to do, and then he saw it.

A black substance was on his neck.

He aimed his cannon, and blasted a small ball at it.

It was destroyed immediately.

Charlie suddenly stopped, and fell backwards.

George ran over to his brother.

"Charlie?" he asked. "Charlie!"

He shook him rapidly until Charlie snapped awake.

He stared up at George.

"George?" he asked. "George! What happened?"

"You tried to kill us," said Lucius turning back to normal. "But no hard feelings ok?"

Charlie suddenly stood up quickly.

"Derek!" he yelled. "We have to stop him!"

The two nodded and all of them ran to join Marian and Thomas.

* * *

Marian Henderson and Thomas Cabral flew ahead until they stopped at the end of the base.

They saw a big machine ahead of them, and then one that was spinning rapidly off to the side.

Their main focus was on that, until they heard laughter.

They saw him.

He wore a huge cloak that covered him entirely as he flew in the air.

Two robotic knights appeared near him.

Magic also poured from his hands.

It was Derek the Dictator.

"Come, come," he said. "Bear witness to the death of your world! The virus shall remake the world in Rivalised Eco's image."

More robotic knights began to appear.

"These minions will destroy anyone who resists!" Derek said.

Marian and Thomas stared up at him.

"It's kind of ironic," said Marian. "You're name has dictator in it, but you're not going to end up being the ruler of anything!"

"You fools," said Derek. "I no longer care about that. I care about the rebirth of this world, and above all destroying my mortal enemies. Ones like Phillip Walling, but above all. I will finally destroy my enemy VexingFlame!"

"Rivalised Eco has completely poisoned his mind," said Thomas.

"Dude, that guy is a poison," said Marian.

"And we're the cure," said Thomas. "KILL HIM!"

But as they lunged towards Derek, the robots attacked.

Thomas power punched a punch of them and ripped others in half.

Marian blasted magic at the others.

But as they destroyed them all, more appeared.

"Rivalised Eco intends to make a perfect reality," said Derek. "I am merely content to see you all suffer."

He then blasted a magic beam at Marian and Thomas, who dodged out of the way.

They went back to destroying more robots while Derek kept blasting.

* * *

Then suddenly, Derek heard a voice.

"Derek the Dictator," it said.

He looked over and saw Phillip Walling appeared on a pillar.

"Phillip Walling," he said.

Then Lily Cabral appeared on the other pillar.

"Noble to the last," said Derek. "And yet you're still nothing but an annoyance."

"I merely wanted you to know who it was that ended your pitiful life, if that's what you even call it," said Phillip. "Now it's time to pay for taking my eyes!"

Derek laughed.

"You forget Phillip," he said. "Death has no dominion over me!"

He began charging up a spell, and then he blasted it at both of them.

They jumped up and towards Derek.

He began to charge up another spell, but he was too late.

Lily raised her blades and Phillip raised his.

They then came down and slashed both his spell and stomach at the same time.

With that, the spell someone began to sink into Derek through the open wound.

"WHAT!? NO!" he yelled. "THIS...THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

Cracks began forming over his body that glowed purple.

Despite being blind, Phillip could imagine what was happening, and he smiled over it.

Derek roared out loudly, and then he exploded.

With that, all the robots powered down having no master to control them.

Lily stared at where Derek was.

"Death has no dominion," she said. "And yet you still die."

"You have my thanks," Phillip said.

"Those words must seem strange on your tongue," said Lily.

Thomas and Marian looked over at them, and then the other way.

Lucius, Charlie, and George were walking over.

"I see things went well with you all," said Marian.

"We're cool," said Lucius. "Where's Derek the Asshole?"

"Dead," said Lily. "Thanks to Phillip and me."

"Damn!" groaned Lucius. "I missed it!"

"Come now everyone," said Phillip. "Let us deal with the core."

Everyone nodded and walked ahead.

* * *

They went over to the spinning machine.

"It looks so, insignificant," said George.

"Don't be deceived by its appearance," said Thomas. "The gem is a source of unimaginable power."

"Oh...Power Gem!" said Lucius. "Now it makes sense!"

"George," said Marian. "Take the gem."

George turned around, surprised.

"I-I don't know," he said. "Do I have the right to wield its power? Am I..."

"Got it!" said Lucius.

The machine suddenly stopped glowing.

Lucius was revealed to be holding the gem.

"Let's go," said Lucius.

Suddenly, the place began shaking.

"Uh oh," said Charlie.

"NEOGENESIS PROTOCAL INITIATED," said a voice on a computer. "SILVER VIRUS READY FOR DEPLOYMENT. PURGING CORE NOW."

The machine began breaking apart from the base.

The gang soon realized that the machine was Cadoom's core.

George ran over to the computer while everyone followed.

"George!" said Marian. "What's going on? What is it?"

"The core," said George. "I-It's a weapon! It's payload...the Silver Virus! The target..."

He turned around towards everyone.

"Earth," he said.

* * *

 **Oh no! The Silver Virus is headed towards Earth! But at least Derek is dead! But what will the heroes do now? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	15. Apocalypse Rampage

**New York City- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Back at Fantomcorp tower, the team was getting an alarming alert on the screens.

Maxwell Awesomes ran up.

"Where-" he began to ask.

Suddenly, behind him, Fargo, Stefan Loncar, and Firefreezen, appeared Sonicphantom47, Martyn McMurray, VexingFlame, Lorgio Bustamante Jr., and Spot Light from a portal.

The two teams stared at one another.

Sonic then looked around at the mashed up place.

"What the hell!?" he asked. "Who was having a party at my house and didn't clean up!? Or even worse, didn't invite me!?"

"Try Rivalised Eco," said Fargo. "He paid us a visit."

Everyone walked up, suddenly seeing Firefreezen.

"The trickster is free," Martyn said.

Firefreezen stared down at Martyn, not saying anything and just walking away.

"Long story," said Fargo.

Sonic walked up to Maxwell.

"We've lost the Soul Gem," he said.

"It is in the possession of the dark sorcerer Luigifan300," said VexingFlame. "He has revived the Apocalypse, by feeding it a million human souls."

Suddenly, a video appeared on the screen.

It was Jake300ify.

"Uh, Maxwell?" he asked. "I think we've found your missing gem!"

"Along with a lunatic and his giant demon creation," said Nasir Pittman pushing Jake aside.

"RUN FOR YOUR FUCKING LIVES!" Kevin Green said suddenly in the background running away.

"Hold on!" said Sonic. "Was the Kevin fucking Green!?"

Jake looked aside and gasped.

"Long story!" he said. "Helped us! Gotta go!"

"Where is the demon?" asked Sonic.

But Jake hung up before he could answer.

* * *

Across the city where Tubebrella's base was, Kevin was running as fast as he could.

Michael Kennelly and Jake followed him while Nasir flew out.

Suddenly, an explosion blew everyone off their feet and across the street.

The four looked up and from in the smoke, they saw Luigifan300 walk out.

"I sense more gems nearby," he said. "Yes...with their power I shall rule this wretched world."

Crashes were heard behind him and Luigi flew up.

The four looked up and from in the base, the Apocalypse came crashing out.

The huge demon came crashing out and roared loudly.

The four began to ran while Jake started shooting at it.

Yet nothing hurt it.

"Never mind!" Sonic said suddenly on Jake's com. "We see you! We're coming!"

Sonic, VexingFlame, and Spot Light all jumped out the broken window, heading for the Apocalypse.

"You could've taken the elevator!" Maxwell called.

He then turned around to everyone else.

"Alright, anybody have any more bad news they'd like to share," he asked.

A beeping starting sounding on the screen, and now Marian was calling.

"Awesomes, come in! This is Marian Henderson!" she said.

"Reading you Mrs. Phantom47," Maxwell said. "You have the Power Gem?"

"Yes," said Marian. "But we also have a problem. Cadoom ejected its core, carrying the Silver Virus and heading your way."

On the screen, it showed Earth and as well as the core with arrows pointing at it.

"Projected point of impact," said Marian. "Two miles north of central New York City."

Maxwell groaned.

"Convenient," he said.

Thomas Cabral then called in.

"This tech is like nothing we've seen before," he said. "We've given it everything we got, and barely scratched it!"

"Do what you can," said Maxwell. "If that virus reaches Earth..."

"Acknowledged," said Marian.

Then suddenly, Deadskullable called in.

"Maxwell come in!" he said.

"Deads!" Maxwell said. "Finally! Please give me something good. I need it."

"We have the Time Gem," said Deadskullalbe. "Approaching the city now; ETA seven minutes!"

"Make it three," said Maxwell.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael, Stefan, Kevin, and Jake were trying to escape from the Apocalypse.

"We've gotta stop that thing!" yelled Michael. "It's tearing my city apart!"

"Forget about your city!" yelled Kevin running. "Care about your lives!"

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Heart of lion that one," he said.

The Apocalypse roared out and slashed down, but the gang dodged in time.

"Get the gem back to the tower!" Jake yelled at Stefan. "Go!"

He threw him the gem and he flew off.

But then suddenly, a someone blasted his wing and he fell on the ground.

Stefan groaned and looked up, seeing Luigifan300.

"You may have escaped the Apocalypse," he said. "But you will not escape me! Surrender the gem, and I'll allow you to keep your soul!"

Stefan stood up and laughed.

"An angel bows before no villain," he said. "And I will never give you anything you fucking psychopath."

Luigi growled, but then heard horse footsteps.

He looked behind him and saw VexingFlame and Spot Light come out.

They came over to Stefan and Spot Light flew up.

"Luigifan300! End this! Please!" she said. "The humans are not..."

"They are nothing but expendable creatures needed for my kingdom's creation," said Luigi. "And now you have made yourselves expendable."

"You will endure the suffering of everyone," said VexingFlame.

"Endure it?" asked Luigi.

He then laughed.

"I will savor it," he said.

"That's it," said Spot Light. "The souls you have taken, Luigi, I will have you pay for them in pain!"

"Tell me sorcerer," said VexingFlame pulled out his lasso. "Are you ready to atone for your sins?"

Luigi said nothing, and instead held out his hands and blasted magic missiles from them.

The two dodged them quickly and retaliated.

VexingFlame swung his lasso and wrapped it around Luigi's arm.

Spot Light then blasted magic beams at him.

Luigi held up his arm and tried to block it.

VexingFlame then pulled hard on his lasso, but surprisingly Luigi was stronger.

He pulled the lasso and threw VexingFlame into a car.

Spot Light then made her nails grow long and slashed Luigi on the back, ripping his cape.

Luigi turned and force pushed her, but she managed to hold her ground.

She slashed again but Luigi made a chop form on his hands and used them as weapons.

They began clashing back and forth.

VexingFlame then recovered and fire flaming bullets from his gun.

They hit Luigi, hurting him but not damaging him enough.

He grabbed Spot Light by the throat and then stretched out his arm towards VexingFlame, grabbing him too.

"You two are ants made to be squashed under my feet!" he yelled.

"Forgetting someone?" asked a voice behind him suddenly.

He turned only to be greeted by the biggest punch ever.

He let go of Spot Light and VexingFlame as he went crashing through a building.

It was Nasir who punched him.

"Angelic punch," he said. "Very powerful, and deadly to humans."

"A pleasure angel," said VexingFlame.

"You have my gratitude," said Spot Light rubbing his wings. "Call me any time you want to have some fun."

"Uh...thanks," said Nasir. "But angels don't sleep with demons. Even fallen ones."

"Who ever said anything about sleeping together?" asked Spot Light. "You think because I'm a seductress that I want to sleep with everyone?"

Before Nasir could speak, Luigi reappeared and blasted dark lightning at everyone.

Spot Light made a shield and shielded them.

Nasir then grabbed two of his wings and engulfed them with light.

He threw them both at Luigi, but he smacked them both away.

VexingFlame spun his lasso, and made a flame tornado, and sent it towards Luigi.

He held out his arms and blocked it.

But while he was distracted with that, Spot Light made clones of herself which came from opposite sides and slashed Luigi.

He grunted as he lost control and got engulfed by the flame tornado.

Nasir then came and held up his hand, engulfing it with holy light, and blasted it down.

It hit Luigi and made an explosion blast.

When the smoke cleared, Luigi was holding himself off the ground.

And he was extremely pissed off.

He got up and made thousands of spikes come out of everywhere.

The gang tried to dodge them, but they got hit too many times.

They all ended up on the ground while Luigi laughed.

"Maxwell," Nasir said through his com. "We could use some help!"

"Calvary's on its way," Maxwell said.

Nasir heard a noise in the sky and saw Deadskullable's jet coming.

And just as it was right over them, something was dropped out and came crashing down.

It turned out to be Oshawottishy.

He roared loudly as he came down to the city.

Distracted, Luigi didn't see Sonicphantom47 behind him.

He slashed at him once, hit him, but then he dodged the second slash of his flaming hand swords.

But as he dodged VexingFlame cracked at him with his lasso.

Oshawottishy joined the gang just in time, and everyone surrounded Luigi.

Luigi snorted.

"Very well," he said. "If I cannot kill the body, I will cut off the head."

He turned towards Sonicphantom47.

"You can play with your dear old Grandfather," he said.

He then disappeared into a portal on the ground.

"Yeah that's right!" Sonic said. "You better run!"

Just then a portal appeared behind them and Stefan, Lorgio, and Martyn came through.

"Oh," said Sonic. "Hi guys!"

Just then, everyone saw the Apocalypse come from around the corner of the city.

Michael, Jake, and Kevin were still running from him.

"Ok Sonic," said Nasir. "That thing's your Grandfather. What's his weakness?"

"Uh...I don't know," Sonic said.

"What!?" Everyone yelled.

"Hey I wasn't even the one who killed him," said Sonic. "Hades appeared and killed him!"

"Then we just keep hitting him again and again until something happens," Oshawottishy said.

Everyone stood prepared to face the monster.

They had to stop him, and the others had to deal with the other trouble coming their way.

* * *

 **Oh dear. Its an all out battle in New York. The Apocalypse, Luigifan300, and the coming Silver Virus. Only our heroes can stop all this. Stay tuned to find out how.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	16. More Battling

**New York City- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Deadskullable, Jezebel, and Lucario Fan had landed at the tower and ran into the control room.

"Maxwell! Head's up!" Deadskullable yelled to Maxwell.

Maxwell Awesomes turned to see Deadskullable throw him the Time Gem.

He grabbed it quickly.

"Aw Deads," he said. "And I didn't get you anything."

"We're passing through the ionosphere," Marian Henderson said on the screen suddenly, but she was breaking up. "We're attempting to neutralize the virus!"

"Marian," Deadskullable said. "You're breaking up! Say again!"

Thomas Cabral then came on.

"Attempt failed!" he yelled. "The core has entered the atmosphere!"

"Then there's nothing else you can do," said Deadskullable. "Get back to the city. We could use you here."

"Acknowledged," said Marian. "Sorry Deadskullable."

She and Thomas turned off the cams.

"So what options do we have now?" asked Lucario.

"Let's see," said Fargo. "Death by explosion. Death by virus. Or death by Apocalypse."

"Or all the above," said Jezebel.

"Ah screw this shit," said Maxwell. "I'm done babysitting."

He threw Deadskullable the Time Gem and flew up.

"Thomas, Marian, get ready," he said. "I'm coming to you."

He then flew out the window and across the city.

Deadskullable stared out the window, and then at the Time Gem in his hand.

"Yes," said Firefreezen. "There is a way. If you are willing to trust me."

"Why should we trust you demon?" Jezebel asked coldly.

"Jezebel we do not need your nasty attitude towards villains right now," said Deadskullable.

He stared at Firefreezen.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

* * *

Meanwhile everyone was fighting the Apocalypse.

Oshawottishy picked up a car in his mouth a tossed it right at the Apocalypse.

It smashed against its face, but not hurting it.

Spot Light came swooping in and blasted magic missiles at it.

They all hit, but all they did was break off wet chunks of darkness.

Stefan Loncar grappled his arm and grappled up to punch it, but the monster smacked him to the side.

Martyn McMurray threw his lance but it didn't do anything.

Martyn barely dodged it's giant foot that crashed a few feet in front of him, knocking him off his feet.

Sonicphantom47 came running in and jumped up with his fiery hand blades.

He slashed its legs but still nothing but wet chunks.

VexingFlame charged in on his horse and then swung his fiery lasso.

He hit the Apocalypse in the face, but still nothing.

Lorgio Bustamante Jr. used magic to create chains wrapped around the Apocalypse's face, but it broke free.

It roared out loudly and angrily.

"This brute is practically made of steel!" Martyn yelled. "Nothing we do can hurt it!"

Suddenly, Maxwell and Thomas came flying across the city.

The Apocalypse came into their view and then Maxwell blasted its face with his laser cannons.

Thomas came on the other side of its face and blasted it with a power cannon.

Dark chunks blasted everywhere, but still it didn't kill it.

* * *

Back in the tower, Deadskullable contacted Lucius.

"Uncle give me something good," he said. "My Step-Grandpa is destroying the city!"

"Lucius!" Deadskullable said. "We need George and Charlie back here and now!"

"Working on it Deads!" Lucius said.

Suddenly, from behind everyone, a dark portal appeared and Luigifan300 emerged.

"Guys we've got company!" Fargo said as he, Deadskullable, Lucario Fan, and Jezebel turned around.

Fargo drew his crossbow rifle and fired an arrow.

Luigi ducked and then slashed his arm throwing a black spiral blade at everyone.

The four dodged it in time.

"Dammit!" Deadskullable yelled. "Protect the Time Gem!"

He threw it to Jezebel whom Fargo jumped in front of while he and Lucario charged at Luigi.

Lucario made his pal glow with power and charged at Luigi.

Luigi teleported to the side and held his hand out towards him.

Deadskullable wrapped his chain then around Luigi's arm and tried to throw him.

But Luigi was surprisingly stronger than him.

He pulled the chain and threw Deadskullable into the wall.

Deadskullable recovered and fired fiery bullets.

Luigi crossed his arms and blocked them all.

Lucario then threw an aura ball and hit him in the back.

Luigi growled and made purple spikes appear from the ground.

Fortunately Lucario was using the aura around him to sense it, and he jumped up in time.

But just when he thought he was safe, Luigi made a spike appear out of the ceiling and stab him right into the ground.

He groaned as the blade stabbed him.

"Lucario!" Deadskullable yelled.

He began to breathe bubbling lava at Luigi, which began to burn him.

Luigi yelled out and made the spikes disappear.

Lucario quickly got up and then made an aura made spear appear.

He hurled it at Luigi who got impaled by it.

Deadskullable wrapped his chain around the spear and made it light on fire.

With it still in Luigi, he began to catch fire, starting from the inside.

Luigi burned greatly, and that pissed him off enough.

He unleashed a powerful magic wave to make everyone go flying and destroying the magic in him.

Lucario and Deadskullable attempted to get up but then Luigi made spikes again stab them both.

"DAD!" Jezebel yelled.

Blood poured from Lucario but Deadskullable was just stuck but still hurt.

"They say the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Luigi said. "But you Deadskullable are the exception that proves the rule."

He then smiled and turned towards Jezebel.

As he walked towards her Fargo pulled out two guns.

Luigi smacked his hand and Fargo went flying.

Jezebel held the gem in one hand and was about to use her telekinesis but, Luigi used magic to hold her in place.

"And now little girl," he said. "Give me the gem."

"How about you take your spikes stabbing my friend and dad, and shove right up your ass!?" Jezebel growled.

Luigi shook his head and held up his hand, forming another spike.

* * *

"NO!" Lucario yelled.

Suddenly, the blue energy around him began to turn black, red, and purple.

"Oh no! His dark aura is breaking out!" Deadskullable said to himself.

He broke free of all the spikes and then stood up.

Luigi smiled and pulled out the Soul Gem as Lucario walked towards him.

"Such power," he said. "A pity I must destroy it. Along with you."

Firefreezen was eyeing Lucario and his power.

"Hmm...intriguing," he said.

Lucario held his hands together and formed an aura ball of the same colors he was glowing.

Luigi made the gem glow and held out his hand, blasting a beam of orange light.

Lucario was about to throw the ball, but just as the soul beam was going to hit him first, Firefreezen jumped in the way and blocked the beam with his hand.

Luigi stopped blasting and stared at the trickster.

He chuckled slightly.

"So you want to play too demon?" Luigi asked. "Fine then. I'll let the gem feast on your soul too!"

"You are just like Rivalised Eco," said Firefreezen. "Using the greatest power in the world as a toy. And destroying everything in your path."

"And now I will destroy you," said Luigi.

The two powerful entities prepared to fight while everyone stepped back.

* * *

 **Oh boy! Luigifan300 and Firefreezen are about to fight! Who will win? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	17. Firefreezen's Fight and Plan

**New York City- 90 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Firefreezen and Luigifan300 stood facing one another. Two powerful entities, a trickster demon and a dark sorcerer, prepared to fight.

Deadskullable, Fargo, Jezebel, and Lucario Fan stood back to watch and not get caught in the crossfire.

"You think you know power sorcerer?" Firefreezen asked. "I will show you power!"

"If you crave death Trickster," said Luigi. "Then I shall give you it!"

He gripped the Soul Gem.

"I will destroy you and consume your soul, and I shall be even more powerful!" he laughed.

"You are just like Rivalised Eco," Firefreezen snorted. "Using the most powerful thing in the universe like a little child."

Luigi snorted.

"Prepare to die trickster," he said.

Firefreezen and Luigi stood frozen, and then they charged at one another.

Firefreezen threw a powerful punch which Luigi blocked by cross his arms like an X and making a shield.

Firefreezen then took his other hand turned it into a scythe and swung towards Luigi.

Luigi quickly teleported away, appearing across the room.

He then held out his hands and blasted dark beams which Firefreezen slashed away.

Firefreezen then formed an icy fire and blasted it at Luigi, who also fired a beam from the Soul Gem.

They both cancelled and made an explosion, surrounding everywhere in smoke.

Firefreezen stood still, trying to sense the sorcerer's presence, and then he found it.

Luigi appeared from behind him and made dark roots appear and stab him.

Firefreezen grunted as he was impaled and thrown.

The heroes gasped, and then gasped that they gasped for Firefreezen.

"We don't care about you!" Fargo yelled. "We just need you! So please don't die!"

Firefreezen snorted and got up and saw Luigi smash his foot into the floor and broke out a huge chunk and made it float.

"HEY FUCKFACE!" Deadskullable yelled. "You're ruining Sonic's floors!"

Luigi ignored and spun and kicked it at Firefreezen.

Firefreezen slashed and destroyed it, and then Luigi appeared right through the rubble and punched Firefreezen hard.

He fell on the ground and the Luigi appeared flying above him. He held out the Soul Gem and blasted it at Firefreezen who held up a shield and tried to block it.

Everyone found themselves chanting surprisingly for Firefreezen, who they could see was losing.

Firefreezen grunted and yelled and Luigi's beam broke through and blasted him.

Everyone gasped as Firefreezen yell was loud, and then faded out.

When the smoke cleared, everyone looked.

Firefreezen's body was completely gone.

"Did...did he just kill Firefreezen?" Jezebel gasped.

Everyone looked up at Luigi who smiled, but then his expression changed. He was now confused.

"Something's not right," he said. "I killed him, yet his soul wasn't absorbed! I should be more powerful!"

"Or it's just that I'm not dead," said a voice.

Everyone gasped and saw Firefreezen hanging from the ceiling with his hand scythes.

Luigi didn't have time to turn around before Firefreezen blasted a powerful beam from his mouth, sending Luigi into the ground, and then even further through the floors.

Once he knew Luigi was blasted to the lobby, he stopped and hopped down.

He looked at everyone staring at him shocked that he was alive.

"Rivalised Eco fell for the same trap," he said. "I'm the trickster after all. I make decoys."

Then everyone could hear Luigi flying right back up, and the moment he had emerged, Firefreezen blasted him and he was frozen.

As he was frozen, a fire started in the ice, burning him.

The trickster then telekinetically lifted the frozen sorcerer, and threw him on the ground.

The ice shattered and Luigi stood up furious.

"YOU DIE NOW!" he yelled.

He blasted another soul beam and Firefreezen blasted an icy fire again and they cancelled.

However this time, Firefreezen won and overpowered Luigi, blasting him horribly and defeating him.

Luigi fell to his knees and stared at Firefreezen and everyone.

He then smiled and made the Soul Gem glow, healing himself.

He then took to the air and snorted.

"Damn you Firefreezen," he said. "Damn all you heroes! May the Apocalypse consume you all!"

He formed a portal under him and disappeared.

Lucario and Jezebel began to run towards him but the portal disappeared.

"Darn!" Lucario yelled. "He got away!"

"And with the Soul Gem again!" growled Jezebel.

"Let him go," said Deadskullable. "We have more important things to take care of."

He then walked over to Firefreezen.

"Let's go with your plan," he said.

Firefreezen nodded.

Deadskullable turned on his comm. and spoke to everyone.

"We need those gems here now!" he yelled to everyone.

* * *

From across the city, the heroes were heading towards the tower, and the Apocalypse was chasing after them.

Stefan Loncar and Nasir Pittman were playing hot potato with the Mind Gem while the Apocalypse was trying to chomp down at them.

"Wings!" Stefan yelled and threw Nasir the gem, which he caught.

Nasir flew ahead with Maxwell Awesomes following him.

Everyone else continued to attack the Apocalypse.

Sonicphantom47 breathed lava onto it, but it still did nothing.

"Damn Sonic!" VexingFlame yelled. "Why does your grandfather have to be so unkillable!?"

"First off he's my step-grandfather!" Sonic yelled. "And second, he's an entity even more powerful than a god! He's Hades' father after all, and he was the one who killed him after all!"

"Luigifan300 and M.A.D. turned him into a mindless monster!" Jake300ify. "He shouldn't be so unkillable!"

"Let's hope this plan of Deadskullable's works," said Martyn McMurray.

* * *

Back at the tower, the jet was landing on the landing platform outside.

Deadskullable and Firefreezen were already out there when suddenly Phillip Walling teleported behind them with Charlie and George Robinson.

Deadskullable walked over to them to tell them the plan while Firefreezen stared out at the Apocalypse rampaging through the city.

He then looked up in the sky, along with the four and they all could see it.

Cadoom's core filled with the Silver Virus was now visible falling towards the city.

Just then Maxwell and Nasir landed on the landing platform.

"Give the gem to George!" Deadskullable yelled.

Nasir threw George the Mind Gem, while Maxwell took the Time Gem and Charlie had the Power Gem.

They all went to the edge of the platform and stared at one another.

"Ready to fire," Charlie said.

The two nodded and each of them gripped their gem, and they all glowed their colors bright in their hands.

* * *

Across the city the Apocalypse was getting closer.

Thomas Cabral and Spot Light blasted beams and magic missiles at it, but not to attack it, but to make it follow them.

Lorgio Bustamante Jr. Flew behind a building and was suddenly contacted by Deadskullable.

"Lorgio!" he yelled. "Can you redirect..."

"Of course Deads," Lorgio said reading his mind.

He looked up at the core and then held up his hands, blasting magic at it.

"I have it in hand," he said.

The magic then wrapped all around it making it stop midair, and then it simply dropped down.

The three were still charging up the gems.

Then they pointed the gems in the middle and began charging up a powerful ball.

The Apocalypse roared loudly, and the lunged right up at the tower, just as the core was heading towards the same place.

"NOW!" Firefreezen yelled.

The three unleashed the beam, just as the core and Apocalypse collided all together.

There was a frozen moment of silence, and then an explosion.

The core exploded and the Apocalypse was completely destroyed.

But from the explosion a huge cloud and wave of dark and red smoke spread everywhere.

Everyone was hit by the blast, and it spread across the city.

"It's the Silver Virus!" yelled Deadskullable. "We're too late!"

Meanwhile Charlie, George, and Maxwell were hit by the impact of using the gems, which almost knocked them out.

As Maxwell lied down, the Time Gem began glowing.

Suddenly he began seeing images as he passed out. And they weren't dreams.

They were visions of the past.

* * *

 **Firefreezen and Luigifan300 fought! The Apocalypse is destroyed but the Silver Virus has been unleashed. And we get to see last characters we haven't seen yet! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	18. Origins of Rivalised Eco

**Devil's Realm- 3 Days before the Convergence**

* * *

Beyond time, space, and reality, there was a realm.

A dead and desolate realm with evil and death flowing around it.

And it's where Satan himself now dwelled.

The devil, the father of Deadskullable and Sonicphantom47, lived there ever since he came back to life and left Hell.

He knew they could never find him here. But someone else did.

As Satan walked through his dead forest, he felt a presence.

"I know the name of every soul who is alive, has lived, died, and will ever live and die," he said. "Yet I do not recognize yours. Who are you?"

From out of the shadows Luigifan300 came out.

"Lord Satan," he said. "I am Luigifan300. And I am not of any realm you may know of. I am from a realm that was pushed aside by God himself because of what it is. A realm full of only pure evil and terror and darkness."

"I see," said Satan. "And what is it that you want?"

"I can give you my realm," said Luigi. "I can give you a realm full of darkness and evil. And you may once again rule a realm of evil."

"Intriguing," said Satan. "And what is it you want in return?"

"My own kingdom of darkness," said Luigi. "Unfortunately I am not king in this realm nor can I ever be. I am just a normal villain like all the rule in it. But evil has reigned for longer in my world than any other. And with your powers, our worlds can be united into one single world of pure evil, and I can have a piece of it. With your permission of course."

Satan rubbed his chin thinking. And then he smiled.

"Such an idea would take power beyond any the world knows of," he said. "Like the six gems of power."

"Ah yes," said Luigi. "The Universal Gems."

"There is one who desires those gems," said Satan. "And who desires to be my apprentice more than anything."

"Perhaps he can help us," said Luigi.

"Perhaps indeed," said Satan. "Perhaps he can finally do something useful."

* * *

A day later Satan was sitting in his part of the realm where he made himself a throne.

And approaching the throne, walking up the steps, was Firefreezen.

Firefreezen wanted to be Satan's apprentice more than anything, and almost destroyed the world numerous time to impress him enough.

He even destroyed an entire multiverse planet once, yet Satan still wasn't impressed enough.

And now Firefreezen was looking hopeful to what Satan had in plan for him this time.

As he approached the devil, he stopped and stared at him sitting on his throne chair.

"How may I serve you my master?" he asked.

"I have grown tired of this universe," said Satan. "I want it to change."

Firefreezen was surprised, and then smiled.

"If it pleases you," he said.

Satan held out his hand and opened it up, revealing a glowing blue gem.

It was the Space Gem.

"The Space Gem," he said. "The first of six. We need all six to achieve my plan."

Firefreezen took the gem and stared back up.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

Satan sighed.

"There lies a problem," he said.

He snapped his fingers and the two teleported to another part of the realm where a well showing an image of different universes lied.

"The Reality Gem is lost," he said. "It was stolen by an interdimensional, genetic, god-like, demonic, and 10% human entity and used to create his own reality."

He waved his hand and revealed the reality. It was a futuristic city and covered by a glowing shield.

"I know this entity," said Firefreezen. "A menace who has tangled with your sons before."

"And the reality is blocked by an impenetrable shield," said Satan. "Not even I can break through."

"Maybe not you," said Firefreezen. "But perhaps another interdimensional being can break through."

"Who do you have in mind?" asked Satan.

"A robotic being by the name of Denner Silverio," said Firefreezen.

"Then give him a call," said Satan. "If he can help us, let's hope he will."

* * *

Another day later, Firefreezen stood at the portal with Denner Silverio, a robot being almost similar to Ultron. Only he was more god-like. And he once attempted to change the world by making it a new world full of only people like him. Robots.

He had told him the entire plan he and Satan had and asked for his help.

"An intriguing proposition trickster," Denner said. "And yet do you not know that I could kill you easily and take the power of these gems myself?"

Firefreezen said nothing.

"So let me ask you, what need have I for you?" Denner asked.

Firefreezen then chuckled.

"You clearly have no idea of the power we're taking about," said Firefreezen. "You have no soul machine. So the power of the gems will forever remain beyond your reach."

Denner snorted.

"However this reality down below and its wonders can all be yours," said Firefreezen. "If you truly have the power to kill me, then you should be able to kill the person, or thing, that rules the reality and make it your own."

Denner thought for a second.

"You make an interesting idea," said Denner. "Very well."

"The Space Gem will take us to the city's reach," said Firefreezen.

He made the gem glow and the two teleported into the realm and right to the barrier.

"But the barrier," said Firefreezen

"Easy," said Denner. "All I must do is will it so to let me in."

"Kill this man holding the Reality Gem and this world belongs to you," said Firefreezen.

Denner nodded and went to the barrier, and his eyes glowed and he was pulled inside.

When Denner was inside, he found himself not in the city, but in a cyberspace like room.

And he also found a flaming sword right in his face.

The sword was being held by a man, or thing, wearing huge knight armor and had a big cape.

"Who are you trespasser?" the man demanded. "How dare you enter my own world! Do you not know that I could destroy you easily with the slash of my sword or snap of my fingers? I can disintegrate you and purge you from this system. Rewrite you from the inside out! Do you know who I am?"

"Of course I do," said Denner pointing his finger at the man. "And do you not know I could do the exact same thing, Cade Holter?"

The man was indeed Cade Holter, who was once a human who tried to kill Sonic and Deadskullable and became a dictator, a demon, a robotic entity, and god, and now he was something so powerful and unknown it couldn't even have a name.

"You know me?" asked Cade.

"Everyone does," said Denner.

"Then you must know that we would both perish trying to destroy each other," said Cade.

"Of course," said Denner. "I knew that even before Firefreezen sent me here to kill you."

"Firefreezen sent you?" asked Cade. "To kill me?"

"He told me he and Satan had a plan to change the universe with the power of the six Universal Stones," said Denner. "Yet I have other plans that you may be interested. I say we form an alliance. And with that I can also release you from the many lives and things you have become and make you one single entity."

Cade thought for a second.

"Intriguing," he said. "This body and life has taken a burden on me after all. But to what end?"

Denner walked to the other side of Cade.

"You and I both want the same thing," he said. "Our own reality. One for us to rule in our own image and way."

"Agreed," said Cade.

"I only do not know how," said Denner.

"I think I do," said Cade. "Let me show you."

His eyes glowed and he transferred his plan into Denner's mind.

And they had their plan.

* * *

Another day later, the very day of the convergence, Denner and Firefreezen were in Cade's City in his laboratory.

Cade was at a machine, waiting for them.

"You have arrived at last," he said.

He was showing them the machine.

"A device that siphons power," said Firefreezen ."Rather than kill Cade you ask him to make a device to harness the power of the Reality Gem?"

"Not exactly," said Denner. "Let's call this a distraction."

"NOW!" yelled Cade.

Denner quickly dashed over to Cade and grabbed his helmet.

"Cade Holter I release you from these bonds," he said. "Become one with me now!"

Denner's hand began glowing and Cade began glowing too.

He yelled out loudly and then Cade's entire flesh, or custom body, was suddenly broken down and completely absorbed into Denner's body.

All that was left was Cade's empty armor.

But immediately after they became one, Denner began yelling out loudly and sparking everywhere.

He grabbed his head and glowed many colors.

"THE GEM!" Cade yelled inside him. "MAKE THIS REALITY POSSIBLE!"

Denner quickly threw apart Cade's armor, revealing the Reality Gem inside it.

He grabbed is and made it glow.

He then began glowing red and black from his body and stopped thrashing in pain and yelling.

He stood completely still and fine.

"Denner!" Firefreezen said. "What have you done!?"

Denner then stared at Firefreezen, and then he laughed. And when he laughed, Denner's voice wasn't only heard. Cade's voice was heard at the same time.

"We are no longer Denner Silverio or Cade Holter," they said. "We have become one single powerful entity now. And our name...is Cade Silverio!"

Then they froze.

"No wait that doesn't sound good," they said. "Let's make an anagram."

They began showing images of different names on their eyes.

"That's it!" they said. "Our name...is Rivalised Eco. And the terms of our agreement have changed."

Firefreezen snorted.

"Disappointing," he said.

* * *

 **We finally met Satan, Cade Holter, and Denner Silverio! Awesome! What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	19. For Everyone

**Cade Holter's Lab- Day of the Convergence**

* * *

Firefreezen stood angrily at the creature before him.

The robot was no longer just Denner Silverio. He had merged with Cade Holter. They were no Rivalised Eco.

"You have made a grave mistake Denner," Firefreezen said. "No one betrays me!"

"No," Rivalised Eco said, his voice sounding like Denner and Cade speaking at the same time. "All is as we planned. We shall collect all the Universal Gems and rule over our own reality."

As he glowed red and black smoke, he pointed at Firefreezen.

"Now hand over the Space Gem," he said.

"If you want this," Firefreezen said. "You'll have to pry it from my cold dead body."

"That can be arranged," said Rivalised Eco.

Firefreezen snorted, and then he blasted a dark energy beam from both his hands.

Rivalised Eco teleported away to right behind him, slashing him hard.

Firefreezen went flying but quickly recovered, and then he whipped his arms and his hands stretched out and turned into scythes.

Rivalised Eco put up a shield and blocked it, and then he blasted and energy beam at him.

Firefreezen made ice form a barrier around him, and then he blasted fire right at Rivalised Eco.

It hit, but barely did anything.

Rivalised Eco made two energy balls in his hands and threw them. Firefreezen smacked them away but then Rivalised Eco came and engaged in a fist fight.

He threw a punch and Firefreezen blocked it. But suddenly Rivalised Eco was getting too fast for Firefreezen to catch up.

"How is this possible!?" he gasped.

"The Reality Gem allows us to make anything possible," said Rivalised Eco. "Including this."

Firefreezen saw the gem glow and suddenly he began to shrink until he was the size of a toddler.

Rivalised Eco then kicked him hard and he went flying and then they blasted an energy beam that engulfed him.

He was falling and then Rivalised Eco blasted lightning that terribly shocked him, and they finished him off by flying up and slamming him into the ground.

Firefreezen lied in a hole in the ground defeated.

"I...should've used...the Space Gem..." he gasped while lying defeated.

He fell back knocked out and the gem rolled out of his coat and into his hand.

"We'll take that," Rivalised Eco said holding out his hand and making the gem float to him.

"You fool," he said. "You have given us the tools of your own extinction."

Rivalised Eco held both the Reality and Space Gem in both hands, which began to spark.

"The living of many universes shall be laid to waste in a single grave, and reborn in one single new universe of our own image," he said.

The gems then began to glow brightly and engulf Rivalised Eco. The robotic metal that was Denner Silverio's own body began breaking off and revealing his own energy body form.

Cade Holter's armor on the ground began flying over and covering Denner's body in return. They transformed from steel to metal robotic armor, and began changing into different shapes as well.

When it was all done, Denner grasped both gems in his hands, and they glowed brightly.

When the light subsided, he was now presented in his new form.

Rivalised Eco.

On his helmet and chest, the Space and Reality Gem remained and glowed brightly.

"Where there is sinew or flesh or anything living, let it belong to us!" he said. "Let anything we lie our eyes on become ours!"

He laughed out loud as energy began forming off his body.

* * *

Back in the present, Maxwell Awesomes gasped after seeing that whole thing.

"So that's what happened," he gasped to himself.

He slowly stood up, seeing Deadskullable and Phillip Walling standing above him.

"You okay?" Deadskullable asked.

"Okay?" Maxwell asked. "I feel...awesome."

The two laughed, knowing he was making a pun on his own name.

After that everyone was gathered inside the tower. Sonicphantom47 was checking out all the damage done by the previous fights taken place there.

"Look at this mess!" he growled. "It's going to take me days to repair all this!"

"Uh...I think we have more important things to deal with," Nasir Pittman said.

"He's right brother," said Deadskullable. "Like the virus."

Sonic sighed and gathered with everyone.

"The dispersal of the virus was relatively limited," Marian Henderson said. "No more than ten blocks have been exposed, and at minimal levels. It could've been much worse."

"But...we were exposed Auntie!" Jezebel gasped. "The virus is in all of us!"

"I'm going to turn into a robot slave!" Kevin Green gasped out.

"Settle down!" Sonic demanded. "Starlet?"

Dr. Starlet nodded.

"Confirmed," he said. "I'm detecting traces of the system of every one of us, synthetic and organic alike."

"How much time do we have before we turn?" Lucario Fan asked.

"It's hard to say," said Dr. Starlet. "Hours, rather than days. I can find no way to suppress the progress of the virus."

"We're all doomed!" Lucius cried out. "Dad I'll be back later before we turn! I need to go find a girl to lose my virginity to before I become a slave!"

He was just turning into his reaper form before Sonic and Marian grabbed his wings.

"You're not going anywhere Buster," Sonic said.

"But Dad!" Lucius cried out.

"You're not going anywhere, because we're going to stop this," Sonic said.

Lucius then stopped struggling.

"But how!?" he cried out.

"If we're to stop it," Dr. Starlet said. "Rivalised Eco must be destroyed."

"We take out the host, and kill the virus," Thomas Cabral said.

Deadskullable then walked ahead in front of everyone.

"You have all fought well," he said. "And with honor."

Everyone nodded.

"We've lost allies, and friends," Deadskullable said. "No one could ask any more of you, and yet I must."

Everyone agreed again.

"Rivalised Eco already has two of the six Universal Gems," said Deadskullable. "Space and Reality.

"However we have three," said Lily Cabral. "Time, Power, and Mind."

"Yes, but if we're to stop Rivalised Eco, and stop the virus," said Deadskullable. "We need a fourth."

"The Soul Gem," said Stefan Loncar.

"Which is still in the hands of that creep, Luigifan300," said Fargo.

"Luigifan300 has returned to the Dark Underworld with the Soul Gem in his possession," said Firefreezen.

"His mind has been corrupted by the Gem," said Spot Light. "I can no longer reach him."

"I'll handle Luigi," Sonic said.

Deadskullable stared at his brother.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"That dark sorcerer fought you already," said Sonic. "But he hasn't felt the power of me yet. It's a match made in Hell."

"Then he's all yours," said Deadskullable.

"Even if we retrieve the fourth gem, we cannot yet regulate the Gem's power," said Dr. Starlet.

"Well thank you Doctor Downer," Nasir said.

"Much as it hurts to say it, the Doc's not wrong," Maxwell said. "The device is trashed; the tower's reactor's toast."

"Whoa!" said Michael Kennelly. "Hold up with the tech-speak there, Awesomes. There always has to be a solution. I'm a mayor and I always have to find solutions."

"If cannot find a device," Oshawottishy said. "Then we must create one."

"Only the technology of Cade City can save you now," Firefreezen said.

"Cade City," said Martyn McMurray. "You mean George and Charlie's home. Where Cade Holter ruled until all this!?"

"He's not lying," said Maxwell. "Not about Cade City's tech at least."

"And how do you know this?" asked Jake300ify. "Have you ever been there?"

"No," said Maxwell. "Just trust me."

"Take me there and I will help you complete your device," said Firefreezen.

"But wait," said Jezebel. "Cade City was destroyed when our universes collided."

"No," said Firefreezen. "Cade City was the epicenter for the Convergence. Cade's laboratory survives."

"A suicide mission into the heart of enemy territory?" Maxwell asked. "I'm interested. Tell me more."

"We have no other choice," said Lucario.

"There seems to be a lot of that going around," said Nasir.

"And what of the rest of us?" Martyn asked.

"We'll take the fight to Rivalised Eco," said Marian Henderson. "Keep him occupied."

"You know we barely made it out of there last time?" Fargo asked.

"But this time is different," said Lily. "The Reality Gem is cracked. He's hurt and vulnerable."

"And we're desperate," said Lucius.

"But we're not alone," said Lorgio Bustamante Jr.

Everyone stared and nodded.

"We must strike now," said Firefreezen. "Before he can repair himself. Before this virus consumes you all."

* * *

Afterwards everyone was dicussing the plan with one another.

Sonic was heading to get the Soul Gem.

Deadskullable, Phillip Walling, Jake300ify, Marian Henderson, Oshawottishy, George Robinson, Thomas Cabral, VexingFlame, Lucius, Jezebel, Michael Kennelly, Martyn McMurray, Fargo, Spot Light, Stefan Loncar, and Nasir Pittman were heading to Xlympus to hold of Rivalised Eco.

And while they were doing that, Maxwell Awesomes, Charlie Robinson, Lily Cabral, Lucario Fan, Kevin Green, Lorgio Bustamante Jr. and Firefreezen were heading to build the device to take down Rivalised Eco.

Maxwell and Sonic walked over to Deadskullable and Marian Henderson.

"Understand," Deadskullable said. "Everything depends on you two. On the Soul Gem and the device. If you fail..."

"It's an awesome responsibilty," said Maxwell. "Pun intended."

"Hey, we're both awesome guys Awesomes," said Sonic.

Maxwell laughed and they gave each other high fives.

"Nice," Maxwell said.

Marian sighed.

"My god we're doomed," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile Lily was walking near Firefreezen when Lucius walked over.

"Auntie listen," he said. "Do not let your guard down with that guy. Even for a second. I'm serious."

"They say Firefreezen has risked his life for us," Lily said.

"Yeah...sure," said Lucius. "Just watch yourself okay?"

As he walked away, Charlie and George were with one another.

They clashed their robotic arms together.

"This is it my brother," George said.

"See you on the other side," Charlie said.

"Are we all ready?" Deadskullable said walking in.

Everyone nodded.

"Then let's roll out!" He said. "For Earth and for everyone!"

Everyone cheered out loudly.

* * *

 **Oh yeah! They're going to stop Rivalised Eco. But will they be successful? Stay tuned to find out! BTW Deadskullable if you're reading this, I know I asked you if you wanted to fight Luigifan300, but then I realized you already fought him. Sorry.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	20. Return to Xlympus

**Xlympus- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

They were back on Xlympus.

The destroyed and broken city due to the convergence.

Now it was ruled by Rivalised Eco. But hopefully not for long.

Deadskullable, Phillip Walling, Jake300ify, Marian Henderson, Oshawottishy, George Robinson, Thomas Cabral, VexingFlame, Lucius, Jezebel, Michael Kennelly, Martyn McMurray, Fargo, Spot Light, Stefan Loncar, and Nasir Pittman were walking across the damage rainbow bridge.

All was quiet. Too quiet.

"Our journey here has drained the last of our teleporter's power," said Phillip.

"We're lucky to get this far," said Marian.

"Still, we cannot leave the way we came," said Phillip.

George looked around.

"Any news from Cade City?" he asked.

"Hey," said Marian. "I'm sure Charlie will make it."

"And if he don't," said Lucius. "We'll all be dead in an hour!"

"Hey!" said Stefan. "Don't be a downer!"

"Exactly," said Lucius. "So don't, you know, worry about it."

George rolled his eyes.

Everyone just kept walking, looking around at the emptiness.

"Do you feel it?" VexingFlame asked. "A void. The absence of life, of souls?"

"No birdsong, no insects," said Jezebel. "No wind, even."

Nasir looked around.

"My angelic sense are picking up...nothing," he said.

"This city is a grave," said George.

"I don't like the looks of this," Michael said.

"In every movie or video, silence never means anything good," said Thomas.

Jake was looking around when suddenly on his hand, he could see the metal of the Silver Virus beginning to form.

He uneasily looked at it.

"Come on let's move," he said. "Or we're all going to share their fate."

"Indeed you all will," said that voice.

Everyone gasped as they could hear Rivalised Eco's voice coming from the palace ahead.

"Heroes, you've returned," he said. "As we foretold. Your bodies seem eager to join us."

"Okay that just sounds wrong," Spot Light said.

"Really?" asked Jezebel. "You're the one who keeps wanting to men to join your body."

"Hey we've got bigger problems than Spot Light's obessession!" Martyn yelled.

Ahead an army of robot and Silver Virus possessed soldiers was marching towards them.

Deadskullable snorted and turned on his demon form.

"I'm going to send you to hell!" he said.

Everyone prepared to fight, and then charged.

They all clashed together and a big battle broke out.

* * *

Spells, lasers, swords, and hard punches were all heard amongst the fighting.

The heroes fought courageous against the army.

Jezebel grabbed a bunch of the robots with her telekinesis and smashed them together, breaking them into pieces and throwing those pieces at other robots destroying them too.

She then took the pieces and threw them in the air, just as Marian engulfed them with magic and blasted them at more robots.

Michael and Oshawottishy fought together, being the biggest ones there.

Oshawottishy grabbed a robot in his mouth and chomped down, breaking it. He then grabbed another and Michael took hold of the legs hanging out and they both pulled breaking it in half.

Michael grabbed two robots and began smacking them all around at others breaking them all.

He then took his robots and smashed hard on the ground making a shock wave that sent others flying.

Oshawottishy then saw the possessed soldiers charging at them.

"Remember they're possessed!" Michael said. "So don't kill!"

"I know what to do," said Oshawottishy.

He breathed in, and then he unleashed a loud thundering roar that sent the soldiers flying back.

"That'll keep them away," he said.

Spot Light blasted dark missiles from her and broke through the heads of several robots.

Stefan then used his grapple arms to stab through each robots and hook them all like a kebab and then used them as weapons to fight other robots and soldiers.

Spot Light then blasted an energy ball at robots and made them all explode.

Lucius came flying right by her in his reaper form and breathed fire at robots. He then slashed through their melting bodies easily.

Possessed soldiers came charging at him, but George appeared and fire a beam of light from his arm cannon, which engulfed each of the them and made them fall back.

"Dude we said no killing the soldiers!" Lucius yelled.

"They're knocked out not dead!" George said.

"Oh," said Lucius. "I knew that."

A robot them came at him, but he had sensed it like a ninja and stuck his hand behind him and extended his claws, impaling the robot before it could attack him.

And speaking of ninjas, Phillip came running quickly through a horde of robots, slashing each of them in half one by one.

Jezebel again used them each to destroy another horde of robots.

Vexingflame and Thomas came charging through, Thomas blasting light beams that actaully did damage on robots, and Vexingflame making his flaming lasso big and rounding up a bunch of soldiers.

He then pulled hard until each of them was squeezed hard enough to not get choked, but passed out.

"God these things never stop coming!" Thomas yelled.

Nasir flew high and began slashed his wings hard, making two energy wave slashes and destroying a huge horde of robots coming at everyone.

But then he saw robots flying towards him, and they began chasing him.

They blasted energy beams at him but he kept dodging.

He managed to grab feathers and throw them as throwing knives at robots.

But then one robot got his back and he began to fall.

But suddenly Oshawottishy jumped high and grabbed him in his teeth, bringing him down safely.

The robots still charged but Oshawottishy swung his tail and destroyed the rest of them.

Nasir smiled as Oshawottishy released him from his teeth and they both went back to fighting.

Jake and Fargo were back to back firing guns at robots that were surrounding them.

"Guys we need help!" Jake yelled as he fired numerous bullets.

Fargo fired more from his crossbow sniper rifle, but then he moved on to his swords.

Jake drew his machete and began slashing, but the robots still overpowered them.

They were pinning them down on the ground and preparing to kill them, when Spot Light and Marian suddenly appeared.

They used their magic to form balls and then combined them both. When it was a huge magic glowing and flaming ball, they threw it at them.

"ARE THEY CRAZY!?" Jake yelled. "That'll kill us too!"

But then suddenly, Jake and Fargo were enveloped in blue glowing shields.

"They've got us covered," said Fargo knowing it was them making the shields.

The balls hit and made a magic explosion. When the dust cleared, all the robots were disintegrated and the boys were unharmed.

They thanked the girls and went back to shooting more robots coming at them.

Deadskullable fired his gun and cracked his chain and breathed fire. Martyn stood with him and slashed robots and clashed with soldiers, knocking each one out when he got the chance.

"I don't think we can hold out much longer Deads!" Martyn yelled.

"We must!" yelled Deadskullable. "I know soon enough Eco will stop sending armies and allow us in!"

"Well until then help me!" Martyn yelled. "Engulf my lance with your hellfire!"

Deadskullable nodded and breathed lava fire on Martyn's lance, making it glow bright.

Another horde of robots came and Martyn charged and then stabbed the lance into the ground.

A tremendous fire wave was unleashed and destroyed all the robots.

"Whoa!" Deadskullable said as he walked up. "I didn't know you could do that!"

"Small things have big surprises," Martyn said.

Vexingflame and Lucius came over to Deadskullable.

"I can sense frustration from afar," said Vexingflame. "Rivalised Eco is getting impatient I believe."

"Then we keep on fighting," said Deadskullable.

"Damn right we do!" Lucius yelled extending his claws. "Let's go!"

They charged again into the army.

They all slashed, shot, blasted, and smashed everything coming at them.

The heroes would not give up, no matter how many armies Rivalised Eco sent out.

* * *

Soon enough, no more soldiers came out.

"You are indeed all powerful," Rivalised Eco said from afar. "But my patience is running thin."

"Then why don't you just give up and let us kill you?" Nasir yelled.

"Kill us?" Rivalised Eco asked. "We are a god. We cannot die. We cannot be stopped. You will all perish one way or another."

"Well your one way, which was army, has failed apparently," said Jezebel.

"I shall have the pleasure of killing you all myself," said Rivalised Eco.

Suddenly ahead the doors to the palace opened up.

"This is it," said Deadskullable. "We're going in. This is where we defeat Rivalised Eco once and for all! Are we ready?"

Fargo loaded his gun loudly.

"Like you even had to ask," he said.

"I'm with him," said Phillip running his hand across his blade. "Time to end this."

"Then let's go," said Deadskullable. "For all of our worlds!"

Everyone cheered out and charged.

They were heading to take on Rivalised Eco.

* * *

 **Oh yeah we got an intense battle. And next up, yours truly gets to fight Luigifan300. Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	21. Devil Heart Trigger

**Dark Underworld- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Luigifan300 stood silent before his portal that the Apocalypse had been made over and went through.

"My plans are ruined," he said. "Those demonic brats and heroes."

He clutched the Soul Gem in his hand watching it glow.

"I must make a new plan," he said. "I will need every soul on the planet to create a new weapon! Maybe even from more planets and worlds!"

"Or you could just hand over the gem loser," said a voice.

Luigi turned around and saw Sonicphantom47 standing behind him.

"Sonicphantom47," he said. "The second son of Satan. Half human, and half demon. And a traitor to both."

"Traitor?" I asked. "My father tried to make me kill my brother, so I ripped out his heart. And then he came back but we sent him away. So, I was never on the demons' side."

Luigi chuckled.

"Did you really think..." he started to say.

"Oh please," said Sonic. "Would you just for once shut up?"

He turned on his flaming demon form and turned his hands into flaming blades.

"Let's do this!" he yelled.

He then charged straight at Luigi, but suddenly Sonic stopped as a stabbing sound was heard.

Sonic stared at the shadow blade coming out of the ground conjured by Luigi.

He then waved his hand and sent Sonic flying.

"Sonicphantom47 vs. Luigifan300," Luigi said. "The winner was decided long before this battle was even thought of."

Sonic groaned as lava blood dripped from his stomach which slowly healed.

"How does it feel antichrist?" Luigi asked. "To know that you have failed? To know that you will die here. To know that you will never bring your friends the Soul Gem and that they will all become Rivalised Eco's minions?"

Sonic clutched his fist, suddenly seeing lightning appear around him.

"Didn't I tell you..." he said. "TO SHUT UP!?"

Suddenly a burst of fire was seen by even Luigi who had his back turned. He turned around and saw Sonic transforming suddenly.

His body turned bright red from flaming orange and he grew giant horns. His claws grew longer and his flaming wings turned to devil wings.

And finally, black armor formed on his chest, arms, and helmet,

Instead of fire, red energy lightning was surging off him.

Sonic took immediate note of this.

"What the hell is going on!?" he yelled.

"Devil heart trigger," Luigi gasped. "Your father's heart has awakened in you. Most likely due to the Silver Virus."

"Well one thing is for sure," Sonic said. "I feel much more powerful now."

He then spread his wings wide.

"AND NOW I WANT THAT GEM!" he said.

* * *

He charged at Luigi again, who made about a thousand blades burst out of the ground, but Sonic slashed through them all.

He then came to Luigi, pressed his hand on his stomach, and made a raging blast of fire off of him and sent him flying.

Luigi stood up, seeing his chest sizzle and burn.

"He is stronger!" Luigi gasped. "And now I'm wondering what his soul feels like now."

Sonic flew into the air and laughed menacingly.

Luigi held out his hands and made two shadow fists fire at him, but Sonic blocked them with his wings.

He then made his hands into fiery blades and flew down.

Luigi made a magic shadow scythe appear clashed with him.

Sonic was astonishingly overpowering Luigi.

At some point they clashed and fought for strength over the other. But it left Luigi open.

Sonic opened his mouth and poured bubbling lava from his mouth all over Luigi's face.

Luigi yelled out in pain and stepped back. His clothes were partially burned and now his mask was cracked.

"I always wondered what you looked like," said Sonic.

"No one sees my face," said Luigi. "NO ONE!"

Sonic held out his hands and made guns and blasted fireballs from them.

Luigi made a magic shield, but Sonic was overpowering him. He repeatedly fired fireballs and now he was on his knees.

Sonic then engulfed his hand in lava, making it into a boxing glove form fist, and charged and smashed down, breaking Luigi's shield and also hitting him in the face again.

Luigi yelled out and his mask cracked right open.

Sonic stepped back and saw Luigi cover his face with his hand, but then slowly remove it.

Sonic stared at Luigi's face, which was a heavily scarred and cut face, almost like Emperor Palpatine after his face got slashed repeatedly by Freddy Krueger.

"You bastard!" Luigi yelled. "I will suck out your soul!"

He threw off his cape wearing only his armor and held out the Soul Gem.

He blasted a beam from it and it hit Sonic who started yelling out as it apparently began draining him.

Luigi laughed out crazily, feeling Sonic's soul get drained.

But then he looked over as he stopped hearing Sonic scream. Sonic just glared at him.

He then to Luigi's utmost shock, grabbed the beam that was being blasted at him, and began pouring fire into it, and it was sucked right back to Luigi, making a fiery explosion.

Luigi groaned and stood up, only for Sonic for grabbed him by the waste.

He pulled him into the air and repeatedly punched his face again and again, making Luigi angry.

He did manage to blast Sonic off him and blasted shadow beams from his hands.

Sonic was hit square in the chest but barely was harmed.

Luigi snorted and held up his hand, and giant spikes from the ground below burst out and fired right at Sonic.

He dodged two, but then one impaled him straight through the stomach.

Sonic stared at it, then Luigi, and then he punched down on it and it exploded, revealing him to be unharmed.

"This is...is...IMPOSSIBLE!" Luigi yelled.

"You're done Luigi," Sonic said.

He formed his hand into a first, engulfing it in lava, and it began forming into a devil like monster, and then it grew larger than the two of them.

"Oh no," Luigi gasped.

The lava devil opened it's mouth, and chomped down on Luigi, practically drowning him in lava.

As it exploded, Sonic heard Luigi yell out in pain, and then as it went away, Luigi began to drop to the ground.

He released his grip on the Soul Gem and Sonic charged right for it.

Sonic grabbed it in his hand and landed on the ground while Luigi crashed into the ground.

Finally...Luigifan300 was defeated.

* * *

Sonic smiled and stared at Luigi.

He rapidly tried to get up, but Sonic made a fiery pillar in the form of a blade and impaled him into the ground.

"No..." Luigi gagged. "Only the most noble of souls are strong enough to bear the power of the Soul Gem."

Sonic smiled and stared down.

"I'm letting you live," he said. "Sounds pretty noble to me."

Sonic then stared at the gem in his hand, and grasped it.

A flow of energy surged through him and he breathed heavily like he was snorting cocaine and letting it drug his mind.

"Ah...now I see it," he said. "It's allure. This power is...intoxicating."

He stared down at Luigi.

"The Soul Gem as shown me the beginning, and the end," he said. "Even four gems won't be enough to take down Rivalised Eco. If that's the future that awaits us, then I'm going to do things my way."

Sonic turned away suddenly he teleported away while Luigi looked on.

He grabbed the blade and destroyed and stood up, grasping his wound.

"I hate demons," he said.

* * *

 **I got to fight Luigifan300! But now apparently I'm possessed or something by the Soul Gem. What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	22. The God Returns

**Xlympus- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Everyone was already fighting ferociously. When they had entered the throne room, more of Rivalised Eco's army had been waiting for them.

But yet, they fought through them all with might and strength.

After all, the entire world was at stake.

They just finished taking down every robot that was there waiting for them, and now they stood facing him.

He sat on his throne that lie on top of stairs. A throne that he stole. A king of thieves sitting on a throne that did not belong to him.

Rivalised Eco just stared at everyone. And even though he had no face, the heroes could feel that he was not happy.

"We offered you eternal life," he said. "And you spat in our face."

"Nah, it's overrated," Spot Light said.

"What you offered, is Hell," Phillip Walling said.

"Been there and done that," said Deadskullable. "That's where me and my brother came from after all. Don't need to experience it again."

"And as an angel, I've been to Hell before," said Nasir Pittman. "And what you're offering is worse than it!"

"Face it you monster!" Michael Kennelly yelled. "You have lost! Give up so we can easily kill you!"

Rivalised Eco laughed loudly.

"You still don't have faith in us, do you?" he asked.

"Let me think...no!" Fargo joked.

"Well perhaps your former comrade can convert you to the cause," Rivalised Eco said.

"Former comrade?" Jake300ify asked.

"Look!" Lucius yelled.

Everyone turned and gasped, as Craiger69 walked out into the open.

His body was covered in different places with red and black cracks and metal covering.

"Oh god the Silver Virus has really gotten to him," Jezebel said.

"He chose the right path," Rivalised Eco said. "Our path."

"You gave him no choice!" Stefan Loncar yelled. "Craiger69! Please wake up!"

Craiger did nothing but walk towards everyone with his mace clutched in his hand.

"Craiger69...please show them the light," Rivalised Eco said.

Craiger69 walked towards everyone silently. Nasir and Spot Light immediately ran ahead.

"We'll take care of this!" Nasir yelled. "If we combine our magic of the soul, perhaps we can reach him and free him!"

"Or maybe a kiss can wake the devilishly handsome sleeping prince," Spot Light said.

"This is so not the time for your sex jokes!" Nasir growled.

"I'm just kidding," Spot Light giggled.

"You know what...so be it," said Nasir. "Pucker up Craiger69!"

Craiger69 snorted and raised him mace.

Spot Light made two energy ropes appear in her hands and wrap around the mace.

She pulled hard but Craiger69 pulled back harder.

Nasir then got the chance and flew forward, engulfed his hand in light, and then blasted a light ball right into Craiger69's face.

Craiger69 staggered back, and then Spot Light came forward and held out her hand, and a drill made of magic began thrashing around on him.

Craiger69 managed to jump away and then he blasted fire from his mace at Spot Light.

Nasir came in and blocked it with his wings. But as he peered through, Craiger69 was coming towards him.

"Oh no!" he said. "I don't think my wings can stop..."

Craiger69 smashed his mace down on his wings and he was blasted right into Spot Light into the ground.

"A godly mace..." Nasir groaned.

Spot Light pushed him right off her and out of the hole, but remained in.

Suddenly, magic spike began blasting out of the ground around Craiger69.

He got impaled by some but destroyed others.

"Remember don't kill him!" Nasir yelled. "We need him weak enough to reach his soul without him fighting back!"

"I know angel!" Spot Light yelled.

Craiger69 unleashed a magic wave off of his body, destroying the thorns.

Then Spot Light burst right out of the ground under Craiger69 and engulfed him in a ball of magic power.

Nasir began throwing glowing feathers into it and Craiger69 was heard roaring in pain.

Spot Light was losing control over the magic however, and Craiger69 burst free, smacking Spot Light with his mace and then blasting lighting at Nasir.

They both fell to the ground but got up quickly, only for Craiger69 to smashed his mace into the ground and send thousands of rocks right towards them.

Nasir covered himself with his wings and Spot Light made a magic shield, but when the attack stopped, Craiger69 was gone.

Suddenly Nasir turned and was smashed with Craiger69's mace that he threw and it sent him right into Spot Light.

They both went flying in a circle until the were both in Craiger69's hands.

Craiger69 held them high, and Nasir was engulfed in a pillar of fire while Spot Light was blast with a tremendous lightning bolt.

Once the attacks stopped Craiger69 threw the hard into the ground.

All everyone else could do was watch, for Rivalised Eco made a shield to keep them from interfering.

Craiger69 just stared at the angel and seductress, seeing in his eyes how weak they were.

"Oh you've done it boy," Spot Light said. "Nobody...and I mean NOBODY!...THROWS ME AROUND LIKE A CHEW TOY!"

She turned right around and breathed acid fire from her mouth. Craiger69 couldn't block it and was burned, yelling out.

Nasir came forward and punched him twice across the face, kicked him in the chest, and slashed his legs with his wings.

Spot Light then made about twenty copies of herself, surprising everyone.

They all them made magic missiles fire at Craiger69, who couldn't block them all.

Finally Nasir charged up from above a heavenly blast, and a pillar of light blew down on Craiger69.

When the dust cleared, Craiger69 was finally weak enough.

Nasir and Spot Light dove forward and grabbed his head, and energy began flowing around him, both dark and light.

"Wake up buddy," Nasir said. "Wake up!"

Craiger69 yelled out loud, and suddenly all the metal and cracks began to disappear.

* * *

Finally they were all gone, and Craiger69 dropped his mace and fell on the ground on one knee.

"Buddy?" Nasir asked.

Craiger69 looked up, and he was all healed.

"Pittman?" he asked. Nasir quickly shushed him, reminding him there were people here he didn't want knowing who he was.

"Yeah it's me," he said.

"And me," Spot Light said pushing Nasir aside and smiling.

"Ugh, you," Craiger69 groaned. "One of the last people I'd like to see right now."

"Hey bud, she just helped save you, you know right?" Nasir said.

"If she wants my respect, help me up," said Craiger69.

She and Nasir helped Craiger69 up, who stood strong and powerful.

He grabbed his mace and walked over to join the others, who were now free from the shield.

"Deadskullable," Craiger69 said to Deadskullable.

"It's good to see you bud," Deadskullable said.

They both clasped hands and nodded strongly.

And then Craiger69 turned towards Rivalised Eco, who was showing disappointment.

"Oh Craiger69," he sighed. "You've made a terrible mistake. Now you will die like all your friends."

"I...am not your puppet Rivalised Eco!" he yelled. "You took my will, and my strength...BUT YOU WILL NOT HAVE MY SOUL!"

Rivalised Eco sighed.

"Well if you want something done right," he said standing up. "Do it yourself!"

He threw off his cape as more robots came to him.

Everyone stood ready to fight Rivalised Eco.

* * *

 **Oh yeah Craiger69 is back! And as a matter of fact, so is this story! It's been a month since I updated it! And I'm sorry. But now it's back! Stay tuned for more!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	23. Firefreezen Learns the Truth

**Cade City- Cade's Laboratory- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Maxwell Awesomes, Lily Cabral, Charlie Robinson, Lucario Fan, Kevin Green, Lorgio Bustamante Jr., and Firefreezen were in Cade's Laboratory.

They stood before a computer that was making a design.

A design for the weapon they would use to destroy Rivalised Eco.

"Alright!" Maxwell cheered. "We are in business!"

"It's beautiful," Lily said as she approached.

"It'll be beautiful when it works," Maxwell said.

Maxwell turned towards everyone else.

"Keep a look out just in case Rivalised Eco's goons come around," he said. "Lorgio's magic should keep us hidden, but if it fails, the last thing we need right now is another fight with those hunks of metal."

"Amen to that," Kevin said.

Lily looked over at Firefreezen, who just stood with his arms folded.

"Be careful," she said.

Everyone but Kevin and Firefreezen, who stayed behind with Maxwell, walked out with Lily.

"I think I'll stay," Kevin said. "This place is a once in a lifetime opportunity for an awesome story! I'm literally on another planet!"

"Whatever," Maxwell said. "It's your funeral."

Kevin began running around taking pictures everywhere while Maxwell worked and Firefreezen just stared.

"And don't touch anything!" Maxwell yelled.

"Get off my back metal man!" Kevin yelled.

Maxwell rolled his eyes and continued working until some light from the machine came on.

"Alright!" he said as Firefreezen walked over. "Let's work fast! So, what are we doing?"

"I'm sorry...we?" Firefreezen asked. "You could not hope to comprehend such power."

"Humor me," Maxwell said.

"I'll phrase it in a way so that that mind of yours that's meant to be full of knowledge can understand me," Firefreezen said.

"Now, now," Maxwell said. "Play nice."

"The Universal Gems share a single harmonic frequency," Firefreezen said pointing to the machine. "The device must be tuned to make them sing."

"To amplify and regulate their power output," Maxwell said.

"Indeed," Firefreezen said.

"See man? That wasn't so hard," Maxwell said.

"Don't call me man," Firefreezen snorted. "I need only for the Time Gem to be in range while the dyanactic interphase fields chronocataclyzes. It will take but a few moments."

Maxwell stared at the machine.

"Uh, sure...you do that," he said.

He began walking away from the machine while Firefreezen began working.

"So this is it?" Maxwell asked. "Ground zero for the Convergence?

Firefreezen didn't reply.

"I must say, it looked bigger in the flashback," Maxwell said.

Firefreezen stopped working and turned around.

"Flashback?" he asked.

"Flashback, vision," Maxwell said. "After our super team-up attack destroyed the Apocalypse, you didn't see that?"

Firefreezen didn't answer. He just stared.

"Huh, well it must have just been me who saw it," said Maxwell.

Firefreezen began walking towards him.

"You were holding the Time Gem," he said. "What did it reveal to you?"

Maxwell turned around.

"Satan, Denner, your part in the Convergence, everything," Maxwell said.

"And yet you said nothing to your peers?" Firefreezen asked, walking towards Maxwell sternly.

Maxwell held up his hands.

"Hey wait," he said. "We still needed your help. And besides, the Convergence? You played your part, sure, but well...You were played!"

Firefreezen's face turned from concerned, to angry.

"Explain!" he demanded.

Maxwell turned away and walked while talking.

"Satan, Luigifan300, working together, using you...betraying you!" he explained.

Firefreezen's eyes suddenly turned red.

"YOU LIE!" he yelled.

He lunged towards him but Maxwell dodged.

"Oh wait!" he said. "You didn't know! That's awkward!"

"Uh...Awesomes?" Kevin asked coming over. "What's going on here? As much as I like fighting bad guys, most of the time, I don't want to fight this powerful guy!"

"Hate to say it Green," Maxwell said. "But I think he's angry."

"Give me the Time Gem!" Firefreezen yelled. "I shall see for myself your deceit...and then I will kill you!"

Maxwell snorted.

"Not a chance," he said raising the cannons on his hands. "You forgot to say please."

"Great," said Kevin pulling out his baton.

"You dare defy me!?" Firefreezen roared.

"Absolutely!" said Maxwell. "Let's get him Kevin!"

"For the record I'm betting he'll squash us like bugs in the first two minutes," said Kevin. "Maybe less."

"And if we beat him, think of the great story you'll write," said Maxwell. "Kevin Green took down a powerful god-like being."

Kevin's eyes turned from fearful, to fierce.

"You're dead Firefreezen!" he yelled.

* * *

Kevin charged with his baton raised high.

"Weak mortal," Firefreezen said.

He held out his hand and made machinery from the side lift into the air and then he threw it at Kevin, who was hit and went flying.

Firefreezen then held out his hand towards Maxwell, but as he stepped forward, his foot hit something.

He looked down and saw a grenade, obviously left Kevin.

It exploded and knocked him off his feet.

While he was down Maxwell flew into the air and fired lasers at Firefreezen.

They hit him, but barely did anything.

Firefreezen then got up and blasted fiery ice and Maxwell, who made a shield and blocked it.

Kevin then got up and pulled out a taser and shot it at Firefreezen, who got hit but was barely hurt.

"You're puny mortal weapons can't hurt me!" Firefreezen said turning towards him, only to get flashed by something bright.

Firefreezen staggered back with his eyes covered. He then removed his hand, but got flashed it again.

It came from Kevin's camera.

"Let's see if I can blind a god!" Kevin said.

Firefreezen was blinking numerous times, and then Kevin came and began whacking him back and forth with his baton.

Firefreezen regained his sight, and then grabbed Kevin by his baton.

His hand then was enveloped with dark energy and he palmed Kevin and sent him flying into the wall again.

Firefreezen growled, and then he found another grenade at his feet.

"Shit..." he sighed, and was blasted into the air this time.

Maxwell then fired missiles at Firefreezen which hit him.

"You're supposed to be the trickster, yet I'm the one pulling tricks out of my sleeve!" Kevin yelled.

When Maxwell stopped firing, Firefreezen fell and Kevin then took a large pipe he had gotten from the wall he was thrown into and smashed Firefreezen with it like a baseball falling from the sky.

This time Firefreezen was the one thrown into a wall.

"You just keep distracting him and I'll do the heavy hitting!" Maxwell yelled.

Kevin nodded and then Firefreezen burst out of the wall.

He made two magic scythes appear in his hands and began swinging them far at both Maxwell and Kevin, but it was hard to keep up with two people.

Maxwell made a laser blade appear from his armor's arm and began clashing with the scythe. Kevin just dodged the one swinging at him.

"Just hold still!" Firefreezen roared.

Kevin then took his taser and fired it on the scythe. The electricity flowed through it and into Firefreezen, who was shocked.

He dropped that scythe and then Kevin snapped another picture, blinding him again making him drop the other scythe.

Kevin then quickly dodged out of the way as Maxwell was charging up a huge laser ball bomb.

"EAT THIS TRICKSTER!" he yelled and threw it.

The ball hit and Firefreezen was engulfed in laser energy.

"AGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled out loudly and was hit badly.

Maxwell flew to the ground next to Kevin after the dust cleared, revealing a defeated Firefreezen.

"No way...we beat him!" Kevin gasped.

"I can't believe we actually did it!" Maxwell gasped.

"We...won!" Kevin exclaimed.

"I knew you could do it buddy," Maxwell said.

"Did you just call me buddy!?" Kevin gasped.

"Uh...I...well..." Maxwell stammered.

"Fools," said a voice.

* * *

They both turned and were hit by blasts of dark energy.

They flew into the ground, right next to the defeated Firefreezen, who then vanished.

They looked up and saw the real Firefreezen standing above them. He had made a decoy of himself before getting hit.

"I can't believe we fell for that," Kevin groaned.

"Did you mortals really think you could actaully defeat me!?" Firefreezen growled.

They both stood up again and charged.

Firefreezen punched Maxwell into the ground and then he held out his hand and lifted Kevin into the air while filling him with electrical energy, which he yelled out in pain to.

He then threw him again into a wall.

Firefreezen walked towards Maxwell who was starting to stand up.

He held out his hand and tried to fire a laser, but Firefreezen grabbed him and threw him down repeatedly.

After he was done, he reached into one of the pocket-like containers on Maxwell's armor and pulled out the Time Gem.

He took it and then stared at it.

"Now let's see the truth," Firefreezen said with an evil smile.

He grasped it and began to see images.

He saw Denner and Cade merged together and them becoming Rivalised Eco, and then he saw Cade and Denner talking about betraying Firefreezen and Satan, and then he saw Satan and Luigifan300 talking about their secret plan.

Firefreezen gasped.

"No...NO!" he yelled.

"I told...it was the truth," Maxwell groaned.

"Why Satan?" he asked. "WHY!?"

Just then the door opened and the others came in.

"Awesomes!" Lucario yelled out.

Maxwell and Kevin were getting up.

"Hey big guy," Maxwell said to Firefreezen. "It's true what they say. Love hurts."

Firefreezen growled.

"Indeed..." he snorted. "And you shall all share my pain!"

He stood prepared to fight Lucario, Lily, and Charlie now.

"I told you we should've never trusted him," Maxwell said to everyone.

* * *

 **Oh dear! Firefreezen is angry! And now the others have to defeat him! Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	24. Firefreezen Leaves

**Cade City- Cade's Laboratory- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Lily Cabral, Charlie Robinson, and Lucario Fan all stood ready to fight Firefreezen.

Maxwell Awesomes and Kevin Green managed to get out of the way while they fought.

"I'm disappointed my old false love," said Lily. "Your betrayal lacks its usual flare."

"Yet still you were fool enough to trust me...my old love," said Firefreezen.

Charlie pulled out his sword and Lucario's hands flowed with aura energy.

"I've taken down things even more powerful than you titan!" Lucario yelled.

"And yet you struggle with the dark aura within," said Firefreezen. "But yes. The fact that your dark power has conquered gods is quite intriguing to me."

"Enough chit chat!" yelled Charlie. "Time for this demon to die!"

He charged forward and began firing his cannon.

Firefreezen held out his hand and shielded each blast.

Charlie then charged it up fully and blasted a beam, but again Firefreezen held out his hand and absorbed the entire thing.

"Out of my way toy soldier," he said and turned the beam he absorbed into a ball of energy and threw it at Charlie, sending him flying.

Lily snorted and she and Lucario charged.

Firefreezen made two scythes appear in his hands just as Lily ran up to him with her arm blade and they clashed.

They swung their blades back and forth clashing with one another.

"Your defense is weak!" Firefreezen yelled breaking through a block and managing to slash Lily slightly across the cheek as she dodged.

"Yet you're no good at speed," said Lily. "No wonder you use magic to dodge."

"Maybe not..." said Firefreezen. "But they don't call me a trickster for nothing. No trick can outwit me!"

He said that just as Lucario was silently charging at him with an aura palm.

Suddenly another body of Firefreezen appeared right out of his back and blast Lucario away.

It then sank right back into him and Firefreezen unleashed a magic smoke wave on the ground sending all the heroes flying.

The three however stood up again ready to fight still.

Firefreezen held up his hands and made tons of glass spears appear. He launched them at everyone but they all dodged and destroyed each.

Lucario then went around and picked up with his aura each piece, encasing them in an aura ball.

When he hand every piece, he threw the ball right at Firefreezen who attempted to absorb it, but was overpowered.

Lucario then dashed over to where Firefreezen was flying towards and made a club like weapon with his aura and smacked Firefreezen with it, sending him towards Charlie, who blasted him with his cannon, engulfing him in a beam.

And finally Lily jumped right up and swung her swords hard, slashing Firefreezen.

After Charlie was done blasting him, Firefreezen fell to the ground.

However, even after all that he still barely looked hurt. He was practically roasted from the beam, and his leather jacket was ripped.

He stood up and saw his coat, and then he found blood on his cheek.

It was just a drop, but it was blood.

He glared at the three.

"All of that for one drop of blood?" he asked. "Well I'll tell you what you did. You...fucked up...THE COAT!"

He thrusted his hands into the ground magically and out on the heroes sides tons of spikes back rising repeatedly out of the ground.

They all tried hard to dodge each one, yet they got cut a few times.

Lucario dashed forward and engaged in an aura fist fight with Firefreezen.

With his hands engulfed, he punched and swung but Firefreezen blocked and dodged. And they also kicked numerous times.

Despite actually managed to get one punch on Firefreezen, Lucario didn't do that much damage.

Firefreezen blasted purple lasers from his eyes and sent Lucario flying again.

Charlie swung his sword repeatedly, but Firefreezen teleported away from each swing.

He then held up his hand and made lightning come down on Charlie, taking him out as well.

Lily fired her guns repeatedly but Firefreezen sliced each bullet in half as they flew towards him.

"This one is just for you," he said.

He held out his hands and formed the icy fire attack.

Lily tried to dodge, but Firefreezen made her freeze in place.

And then he blasted his attack, hitting her and making her fall to the ground.

All the heroes lied on the ground and then Firefreezen held out both hands again, and from above each hero, a circle of light appeared.

Firefreezen then yelled and beams of magic energy blasted onto all three of them.

When they were revealed, they were completely beaten.

The heroes had lost their fight.

* * *

Maxwell and Kevin were still too weak to get up and fight again. They could only stare at the defeated heroes and watch Firefreezen do something at the computer.

He repeatedly pushed buttons, clearly knowing what he was doing.

When he was done, he went over to another computer, doing something else.

Maxwell could see he was building something, and it wasn't they weapon they were making to defeat Rivalised Eco.

Just then, Lucario began standing up, still willing to fight.

Firefreezen could see him despite not looking at him, and he turned around.

And everyone could see something was on his hand.

It was a red and silver robotic gauntlet like device.

"I've taken the liberty of finishing your device, just because I care about Rivalised Eco being destroyed," he said. "But I've also finished building my device too. The technology of Cade City never fails to impress."

He approached Firefreezen who was trying to form an aura ball.

Lily sat up, seeing Firefreezen approach him, and then Firefreezen slammed his device's fist into Lucario's chest.

Lucario grunted out in pain and became engulfed in his dark aura.

But something was happening. His dark aura was being absorbed into Firefreezen's gauntlet.

He kept yelling out until all of it was gone, and now in Firefreezen's device.

He then groaned and fell down on one knee.

"Lucario!" Lily yelled.

Firefreezen smiled and stared at his device flowing with dark aura.

"The Auranatsui Nox Darko, or Aura of Darkness," he said. "The power of Dark Aura. Dark power from another universe.

Lucario then collapsed.

"You are not worthy of this gift!" Firefreezen said. "And now I must take my leave of you."

Suddenly Lily appeared behind him, holding her gun at the back of his head.

"I don't think I could miss at shot this close," she said. "And you wouldn't be quick enough to dodge."

"Are you willing to test that?" Firefreezen asked.

"I can't allow you to leave with the gem," Lily said. "You've taken enough already."

"You have nothing more to offer," Firefreezen said. He then tossed the Time Gem behind him and Lily caught it. "Keep it. I have no more use for this pebble. This is what I came here for."

He held up his gauntlet again.

"I swear the next time we all see you," Lily said. "We will definitely kill you."

"You will try, darling," Firefreezen said. And then he teleported away, for good.

Firefreezen had officially left.

* * *

After Firefreezen left the heroes began to stand up.

"Hey, let's just keep this between ourselves okay?" Maxwell said.

Lucario was still trying to get up.

"Lucario are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"I-I'm alright," Lucario said as Lily helped him up. "My thoughts are clear. I feel...at peace. He removed all the dark within me."

"Why does that give me a bad feeling?" Maxwell asked.

Suddenly bright light glowed and everyone saw it was a portal, and one that Lorgio Bustamante Jr. hopped right out of.

"Awesomes," Lorgio said. "We should go."

He looked at everyone.

"Guys," he said. "We're late for the party! Come on it's time for our grand entrance!"

"But the device!" Kevin said.

"I've transferred the blueprints into my suit!" Maxwell said. "It's finished, but we'll build it on Xlympus!"

"Very well then," said Lucario. "Let's end this!"

Everyone nodded and ran through the portal with Lorgio.

It was almost time to end this.

* * *

 **Firefreezen stole some of Lucario Fan's power and left the team. But now they are on their way to finally stop Rivalised Eco. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Hades/Rumpelstiltskin/Sonicphantom47**


	25. Omega Eco

**Xlympus- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

The heroes had been battling robots and Rivalised Eco back and forth.

Robots bodies littered the floor, the heroes were exhausted, and Rivalised Eco hadn't even breaken a sweat.

"Tell us, what did you hope to achieve here?" Rivalised Eco asked.

"Your death!" Deadskullable growled.

"Or perhaps a diversion?" Rivalised Eco asked. "While your ally, Sonicphantom47, retrieves the Soul Gem from the Dark Underworld?"

He chuckled.

"Did you think we didn't know?" he asked.

He then swooped down right in front of everyone.

"Are you hoping he'll...swoop in at the last moment and rescue you?" he asked.

"You're damn right he will!" Lucius yelled.

"We're afraid it's not going to happen half-demon," said Rivalised Eco. "Your father is already here."

He held out his hand and everyone looked, and saw Sonic walking down the hall of the throne room.

"Dad?" Lucius asked.

"Honey?" Marian Henderson asked.

Sonic said nothing and continued walking.

Everyone stared at him.

"And the Soul Gem is ours," said Rivalised Eco, opening up his hand and surprisingly Sonic threw him the gem.

Everyone gasped as Rivalised Eco now held the gem.

"Sorry guys," Sonic said. "Were you all waiting on me?"

"You've betrayed us!" VexingFlame roared.

"Never trust a son of Satan!" Michael Kennelly yelled.

"Brother!" Deadskullable yelled. "You...you...you son of a bitch!"

"I can't believe you!" Marian yelled. "You...you just doomed the world!"

"I can live with that honey," said Sonic. "But you all won't."

Deadskullable was reaching for his gun, filled with rage.

"Heroes!" Rivalised Eco said as he floated into the air. "We admire your spirit. Now...with the Soul Gem we'll take it from you!"

Rivalised Eco then grasped the gem in his hand and it glowed bright orange in his grasp.

But then suddenly, he was blasted away, right back into his throne.

Everyone was shocked, while Sonic chuckled.

Rivalised Eco began glowing orange, but not in the way he wanted to.

"W-what!?" he gasped. "What's happening to us!?"

"Only the most noble of souls are strong enough to bear the power of the Soul Gem," Sonic said. "And you, you heartless monster, you've got no soul. No way to channel the gem's power."

All the heroes gasped out happily.

"The only good piece of advice Luigifan300 passed on to me," said Sonic.

"This was your plan!" Marian said happily.

"Great thinking Sonic!" Nasir yelled.

"I knew you wouldn't betray us brother!" Deadskullable said.

"Yeah thank me later," said Sonic. "Right now we all might want to step back."

Everyone stared at Rivalised Eco who was glowing brighter now.

"Uh oh," said Jezebel. "That ain't good."

Rivalised Eco roared out painfully, and then he and the entire area around him along with him and his throne collapsed into the ground with a huge explosion.

All the heroes were blow back a bit by the force impact.

* * *

Everyone stared at the smokescreen in front of them.

"Is it over?" Stefan Loncar asked.

"No," said Phillip Walling. "I fear not!"

"SONIC!" said Rivalised Eco suddenly, but in a much louder and heavily robotic voice. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WE MUST RETURN THE FAVOR."

Suddenly, two humongous robotic hands appeared out of the smokescreen.

Sonic jumped, but landed right in the grasp.

"SONIC!" Marian yelled as he was pulled right over to the huge monster in front of everyone.

Rivalised Eco had completely transformed from the Soul Gem.

He was now a giant robot head that was shaped like Cade Holter's human head with the Space Gem on his forehead, and also coming out of his forehead was Denner Silverio's old robot form from the body up, with the Reality Gem on his forehead. He had four giant robot hands that floated in the air, two being regular hands and two being claw like hands. They couldn't see the rest of the body, but it was only made of robotic tentacles, starting from the back of his Cade head.

He held Sonic in his hands and engulfed him in purple energy. The heroes could hear him yell out loud. But they found it hard to focus on both him and the giant monster Rivalised Eco had become.

Everyone gasped out loud.

"WE CANNOT BE DESTROYED," Rivalised Eco out of both bodies, with Cade's head actually moving its mouth to talk. "WE ARE PERFECT. WE...ARE OMEGA ECO."

"Nasir! The Gem!" Jake300ify yelled to Nasir.

Nasir stepped forward and threw his grappling hook and ripped the gem right out of Denner's hand. But as he was pulling it back, Denner fired lasers and broke the rope, sending the gem flying, and right into a hand.

It was Craiger69's hand.

Everyone smiled, but then suddenly everyone started yelling.

The looked at one another and saw metal forming on them.

They were turning into robots from the Silver Virus.

"What!?" Deadskullable yelled. "Not...possible...not time...yet!"

"FOOLS," Omega Eco yelled. "OUR POWER IS MORE. YOU WILL ALL BE SLAVES TO US. JUST LIKE CRAIGER69 WAS."

"No..." said Craiger69. "NO...MORE...SLAVES!"

He grasped the Soul Gem in his hand and it glowed brightly.

The light then sent out streams of orange light that went inside all the heroes.

One by one, each bit of silver on them faded away until none was left.

"WHAT!?" Omega Eco yelled.

"We are no one's servant!" Craiger69 yelled. "We are our own masters! Our own lives! And as I defend the world...NO ONE THAT I CALL A FRIEND SHALL BE A SLAVE!"

Everyone cheered out and faced Omega Eco.

"NOW GIVE US BACK SONICPHANTOM47!" everyone yelled.

Omega Eco laughed.

"YOU WANT HIM?" he asked. "COME AND GET HIM!"

Everyone stood ready to save Sonic.

* * *

 **Oh no! I've been captured! Can my friends save me? Stay tuned!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	26. Save Sonic!

**Xlympus- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

All the heroes faced Omega Eco.

Their sights were set on both him and Sonicphantom47.

They could still hear him yelling. Omega Eco was killing him.

"We have to save my Sonic!" Marian Henderson yelled.

"I'm going after my father too!" Lucius yelled.

"We must distract Omega Eco first," Deadskullable said. "If we try to go after Sonic, we'll get attacked. And judging by what he looks like now, an unprepared attack from him could seriously hurt us or even kill us."

"Then let the four of us worry about Sonic," Jezebel said. "And everyone else attack Omega Eco."

"I shall lead them all!" Craiger69 exclaimed.

"Perhaps for once these gems can be of use," George Robinson said holding the Power Gem.

"Then let's use them!" Fargo exclaimed.

Craiger69 held the Soul Gem in his hand and George threw the Mind Gem in the air for someone to randomly catch.

That person ended up being VexingFlame.

Every hero then charged towards Omega Eco.

"Omega Eco!" Craiger69 yelled. "You shall pay for the evil you have wrought upon my people and this world!"

Omega Eco laughed loudly.

"GOOD, EVIL..." he said. "WE HAVE TRANSCENDED SUCH LIMITED CONCEPTS!"

"Yeah?" George asked. "Well transcend this!"

He turned his hand into the cannon and blasted a beam right at Omega Eco.

It hit him, but barely did any damage.

Omega Eco lifted two of his giant hands and threw then down towards everyone.

Everyone dodged and began their attacks.

Phillip Walling and Nasir Pittman ran up the giant hands towards Omega Eco's Cade head.

Phillip then slashed against it and Nasir threw bladed feathers from his wings, but they barely scratched him.

Michael Kennelly then picked up a giant piece of rubble and threw it at the head. That did something, knocking him back at bit.

Spot Light and Thomas Cabral then came in and blasted magic and beams at Denner's body.

Doing damage again, Omega Eco was angry.

He opened his giant mouth that had a cannon in it and blasted beams at everyone.

They all ran and flew around, dodging them all.

Craiger69 took his mace and threw it right at the cannon, making it stick inside.

Unable to fire the cannon, more heroes charged ahead.

Oshawottishy ran fast and headbutted Omega Eco hard, while Fargo and Jake300ify fired guns repeatedly.

Eventually, Omega Eco managed to blast the mace right out of the cannon and roared loudly.

He raised his fist and smashed and punched towards everyone.

Lots of the heroes got hit that time, but they all knew it was part of the plan.

Stefan Loncar picked up Martyn McMurray and tossed him hard right at Omega Eco, where he impaled his lance right against the head, still barely damaging it.

VexingFlame spun his flaming lasso and wrapped it around Omega Eco's hands, binding them.

"NOW!" he then yelled and George and Craiger69 came together.

With the gems in their hands, they unleashed their power right at Omega Eco.

The Power Gem blasted a powerful beam that was actually slightly damaging him.

The Mind Gem took control of Omega Eco and started making him hit himself in the face with his giant hands which did more damage.

The Soul Gem began draining power and healing everyone.

But at some point, Omega Eco overpowered the attacks.

"ENOUGH!" he roared and blasted a powerful energy wave that hit everyone.

They all fell to the ground and then began getting pounded by the giant hands and rockets.

"YOU ARE ALL INSECTS!" Omega Eco roared. "PESTS AND VERMIN! INSIGNIFICANT INDIVIDUALS WHO DO NOT DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU'RE ALL NOTHING! NOTHING!"

Amongst the attacks, George managed to get one opening and used the Power Gem to making a power wave right on the ground which blasted everywhere and hit Omega Eco making him stagger back.

"You are wrong!" George yelled. "You are the one who is nothing! You don't even have a soul!"

All the heroes stood up together and grouped with George.

"That is why you will lose!" they all yelled together.

And then they all charged again.

Spot Light flew around and blasted magic missiles all around the monster.

Michael and Oshawottishy began hurling rubble after rubble, smashing it against Omega Eco.

With breakneck speed, Nasir and Phillip dashed and flew around, slashing Omega Eco back and forth.

Fargo fired exploding arrows and Jake fired from his grenade launcher blasting explosions on Omega Eco.

VexingFlame cracked his flame lasso against Omega Eco and threw dark fireballs at the same time.

George fired his cannon and Craiger69 blasted blazing fire against Omega Eco.

Stefan smashed against the giants hands with his robot fists and Martyn impaled his lance into them too.

All the heroes fought with might against Omega Eco, who was so focused on them.

"HOLD STILL!" he yelled. "STOP MOVING SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

And the plan was working perfectly.

* * *

Omega Eco was so focused on everyone else that Lucius, Marian, Jezebel, and Deadskullable were able to sneak around towards Sonic.

Sonic was still being engulfed in the energy and killed slowly.

He yelled out loudly in pain.

"Hold on brother," said Deadskullable. "We're going to free you!"

The four nodded at one another and then everyone held out their hands.

Deadskullable took his fiery chain and wrapped it all around the energy surrounding Sonic.

Marian began to blast magic at the energy.

Lucius turned into his reaper form and breathed fire onto the energy.

Jezebel began using her telekinesis to separate the giant hands holding Sonic in the energy.

The energy began to flash and sputter, and Omega Eco still wasn't noticing.

Not until Jezebel fully pushed the hands away did he see. Denner's body turned and saw the heroes blasting at the energy around Sonic.

"HEY!" Omega Eco yelled. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU DEMONS ARE DOING!?"

"Saving my brother!" yelled Deadskullable.

"My husband!" yelled Marian.

"My father!" yelled Lucius.

"My uncle!" yelled Jezebel.

"We're saving Sonic!" every hero yelled.

"STOP THAT NOW!" Omega Eco yelled.

He prepared to slash at the four with his claw hands, but every other hero charged or blasted at Omega Eco blasting him back.

And with that, Deadskullable, Lucius, and Marian unleashed final blasts and the energy around Sonic exploded.

Sonic was freed and immediately began to fall to the ground, but Oshawottishy ran over and caught him safely in his mouth.

He placed him gently on the ground and everyone ran over.

* * *

Deadskullable and Marian lifted Sonic up, who slowly opened his eyes.

"Brother are you okay?" Deadskullable.

"I...I think I'm going to hurl," said Sonic. "It felt like my insides we're being pulled out."

"You're okay now," said Marian. She immediately placed a kiss on Sonic's lips.

The heroes helped Sonic stand up.

"Oh god..." Sonic groaned. "What day is this?"

"It's the day we finally kill Omega Eco," said Nasir.

Suddenly from behind everyone bright light was seen.

They all turned and saw a giant portal appear, and the Maxwell Awesomes, Lorgio Bustamante Jr., Lily Cabral, Charlie Robinson, Kevin Green, and Lucario Fan ran through it.

"Special delivery for Rivalised Ec-" Maxwell began to say before he saw Omega Eco.

The monster was just beginning to recover.

"My, my," said Maxwell. "Haven't you grown?"

"Awesomes!" Jake said. "Where the hell is Firefreezen!?"

"Uh...not the time to talk about it," said Kevin.

"He's right," said Lily. "Now is the time to take down this monster once and for all."

Every hero nodded and Maxwell walked up to George.

"George, you ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said George.

Maxwell swiped his hands in front of him, bringing up a big digital screen.

As he did that, Lorgio magically lifted him up into the air.

Maxwell finished punching in codes and activated a button on the digital screen.

Immediately holographic pixels began forming around George's left hand, and all together formed a gigantic cannon, way bigger than the other cannon on his arm.

It was white and gold painted and had four slots for the four Infinity Gems the heroes had.

George put the Power Gem in first because he was holding it.

But before he could get any of the other gems, Omega Eco roared loudly and unleashed a wave of energy that hit everyone and almost made George fall.

"YOU'VE INTERFERED ENOUGH!" Omega Eco yelled.

* * *

Omega Eco opened up Cade's mouth and quickly charged up a giant energy orb and blasted it towards George.

But combined together, Deadskullable cracked his chain and Sonic slashed his fiery blade hands and destroyed it before it could hit George.

The brothers stood side by side, facing Omega Eco.

"It's our turn," said Deadskullable.

"George needs time to charge up the weapon!" Lucario yelled.

"We'll cover him!" Craiger69 yelled. "You guys need to weaken Omega Eco!"

Sonic and Deadskullable grinned happily.

"With great pleasure," said Sonic. "I've been waiting to take these guys down ever since the first day of the Convergence."

"Go get them dad!" Jezebel and Lucius yelled at the same time towards their parent.

Sonic and Deadskullable faced Omega Eco.

"THE BROTHERS. THE TWO SONS OF SATAN TOGETHER," Omega Eco said. "YOU SHALL BOTH FEEL OUR TRUE WRATH. YOU SHALL BE THE ONLY ONES TO DIE HERE FOR YOU WERE THE ONES WHO MADE THIS TEAM AND HAVE BEEN THE ONES WHO HAVE BEEN A TRUE PAIN IN OUR SINGLE ASS. AND ONCE YOU ARE DEAD, WE SHALL INFECT ALL YOUR ALLIES AGAIN WITH THE SILVER VIRUS, AND THE WHOLE WORLD TOO! EVERYONE WILL BOW BEFORE THEIR GOD!"

Sonic laughed.

"You? A god? I don't think so," he said. "I've met gods before, Omega Eco. My stepfather is a god. But let me tell you, you're not even in my top ten gods. In fact, you're not even an honorable mention."

"It is time for all of this to end," said Deadskullable. "All the pain, all the suffering, all the death and the destruction you have caused...it all ends. This is where you both, Denner Silverio and Cade Holter, die once and for all!"

Sonic and Deadskullable then made courageous and heroic stances.

"REPENT MOTHERFUCKER!" they both yelled.

Omega Eco roared loudly and the two brothers prepared to fight the final battle.

* * *

 **Oh yeah the final battle! Or for some that means oh no, the story is almost over. Sad as it is, only three more chapters left after this. But that shouldn't mean you should stop enjoying the story! Stay tuned my friends!**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	27. The Final Battle

**Xlympus- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable stood before Omega Eco. He angrily stood down at them.

Behind them all the heroes were cheering and rooting for them as George Robinson was charging up the weapon.

Sonic made fiery blades appear in his hands and Deadskullable held his chain in one and a gun in the other.

"Are you ready to end this brother?" Sonic asked.

"Brother," said Deadskullable. "I've been waiting 93 days to."

"PREPARE TO DIE FOOLS!" Omega Eco roared.

He now had all four arms, which he used to fire rockets from each one of them.

* * *

Sonic and Deadskullable made a fiery shield around them and blocked them all. Sonic then charged and breathed lava right onto Omega Eco's face.

Omega Eco growled out as the fiery and bubbly liquid burned him. Even as a giant robot, he could still feel pain.

Deadskullable swung his chain and wrapped all of Omega Eco's hands together, preventing them from moving.

With a hard grip on the chain, he took his other hand holding his gun and suddenly fire engulfed it and transformed it into a hell designed big shotgun cannon.

"Chew on this!" he yelled. He fired the gun and blasted a giant fiery bullet at Omega Eco, hitting him and damaging him.

Sonic then charged ahead and slashed an X across Omega Eco's already damaged face.

Omega Eco roared out, and then fell to the ground.

"We got him!" Sonic yelled.

"OH NOT YET!" Omega Eco suddenly yelled. He raised two of his hands and made an impenetrable shield using the Space Gem while his other two hands transformed into tools that began repairing him.

"Hey that's not fair!" Deadskullable yelled.

"LIKE YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT BEING FAIR," said Omega Eco. "GODS ARE NEVER FAIR!"

"We have to stop him before he fully repairs," said Sonic.

But as they charged ahead, a ton of robots appeared in front of them.

"Out of our way!" Deadskullable.

The robots just raised their hands and blasted lasers which they both dodged.

"Looks like we got to turn these buckets of bolts into nothing but bolts," said Sonic.

Deadskullable nodded and the two charged slashing and shooting the robots.

Sonic sliced them repeatedly and breathed fire on a bunch. Deadskullable cracked his chain and each broke one by one.

"This is just too easy," Sonic said.

"YOU REALLY THINK IT'S THAT EASY?" Omega Eco suddenly asked.

Sonic and Deadskullable looked up and saw the Reality Gem glow. One by one all the pieces of robots began to float up and merge together. They ended up creating three huge giants made of metal and bolts. They all roared loudly at the two brothers.

"Well..." Sonic said timidly. "We did turn them into bolts."

He smiled sheepishly at his brother, just as giant blasted a wave of metal at Sonic which proceeded to carry him all around the room.

Deadskullable was about to go help him, but the other two giants blocked his way. They raised their fists and pounded down, creating giant waves of their own metal and bolts that came from their hands.

Deadskullable tried to dodge, but they were too fast and hit him just as he leaped a feet inches into the air.

They carried him all around in the shape of a tornado spinning in again and again. It then took them back to the two giants, who then began to hit him in the tornado back and forth to each other like he was a ping pong ball.

Omega Eco laughed out loud, for his repairs were almost done.

Deadskullable eventually managed to get one breakthrough, and blasted fire onto the ground which burnt all the metal and freed him. That's when he realized that was the key.

He looked up at Sonic still being flown around in a beam shaped wave of metal and bolts and blasted fire at it. Some of the metal melted and allowed Sonic to break free.

"Fire beats metal!" Deadskullable yelled. "So let's turn up the heat!"

Sonic nodded and with the wave still following him, he led it on a chase. Meanwhile Deadskullable was dodging the giant's fists and feet back and forth.

Finally Deadskullable got a hold on one and spun it towards the other, which he then wrapped both of them up with his chain. Sonic then came flying into towards his own giant, and just before he could ram into him, he flew upwards and let the wave hit the giant instead. The giant went flying into the other two, and then Sonic flew up high, and literally barfed out an entire river of lava while Deadskullable shot his own fire to held. As the giants were soon enough engulfed in lava and fire, they all began to melt like chocolate until they were nothing but ash when the lava disappeared.

Deadskullable and Sonic enjoyed a brief victory, for Omega Eco had just finished his repairs and rose up looking more high and mighty.

* * *

He laughed out that robotic laugh once again.

"WE CANNOT BE DESTROYED," he said. "WE CANNOT BE ERASED. WE CANNOT BE BEATEN, TAKEN APART, BANISHED, OR BURNED! WE...ARE...FOREVER!"

"No, you're an asshole!" Sonic yelled. "That's what you are and what you will always be!"

Omega Eco just laughed again.

"God I hate that laugh," said Deadskullable. He then turned towards everyone else.

"Are you guys done yet?" he asked.

"Almost!" yelled Charlie Robinson. "George is almost done charging, but this weapon only has one shot.

"That means we need Omega Eco to be completely vulnerable!" yelled Stefan Loncar.

Deadskullable and Sonic nodded claiming they got this, but in truth they really didn't.

"We can't take him down," said Sonic. "I hate to admit it but while he wields the power of Space and Reality, he can prevent us from getting to him and make anything he wants real."

"We need some way to get him not to use them at the same time," said Deadskullable. "Or I meant them. Get them to."

Deadskullable gasped.

"THEM!" he yelled. "That's it!"

"What?" asked Sonic.

He pointed at Omega Eco, first at Cade's head, and then at Denner's half body on his forehead.

"They're practically separated like this with their own separate minds," said Deadskullable. "Cade wields Reality and Denner wields Space."

Sonic gasped.

"And they can only use them when they are thinking and fighting together as one mind," he said.

"So that gives both of us one villain to fight seperately," said Deadskullable. "Without them using the Gems.

"And that way they practically get damaged at the same time!" said Sonic. "Let's do it."

* * *

They both charged right at Omega Eco. He took his giant arms and slashed down at them both but they dodged repeatedly. He then blasted a giant beam from his mouth cannon but they dodged too.

Then they made their move and Sonic flew up and slashed Denner's body on Cade's head, hurting him and surprising them both.

"HEY!" roared Omega Eco. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

"Hey I'm down here Cade!" Deadskullable yelled, making Omega Eco look down at him. "Yeah I'm talking to you and you only Cade!"

"FINE THEN," said Omega Eco. "That's how you want to play."

Denner's body suddenly rose up to meet Sonic's height, while the two claws attacked magically to Cade's head rose with him.

"You want a one on one talk and battle?" Denner asked with his own voice. "Fine then. After all I still have the Space Gem at my command."

"Even with all that power Denner, you're still nothing," said Sonic. "You were created to be nothing. You're so insignificant that I'd rather display a pile of dust on my shelves rather than your own head."

Denner growled loudly and formed three energy balls above his head, which then blasted beams at Sonic, but Sonic countered them with fire from his hands.

* * *

Cade and Deadskullable looked down at one another.

"I have finally done it demon," Cade said with his own voice. "I finally have more power than you, Sonic, and even Satan. I have finally created my own world to rule. I have finally become a god! And I am not going to let you and your band of merry men, women, demons, robots, and monsters take it all away from me!"

"You're so sad man," said Deadskullable. "Even before all this, you literally broke and damaged your own body and soul to the point where you can't even become a ghost and move on after you die. And now look at you. You're a giant robot head, who after he dies won't remain in limbo. No after you die, you're going nowhere. Nothing awaits you after death now. You are such a pathetic fool."

Cade growled.

"Don't you read your Greek mythology?" he asked. "When Odysseus mocked Poseidon, he sent him on an endless journey never to return home. When the people of Argos destroyed Zeus' statue, he let Hades release the Kraken on them. And now that you have mocked and insulted a god like me, YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!"

He blasted lasers from his eyes which Deadskullable dodged and then cracked his chain across Cade's face. Cade growled and smashed his fists down towards him, but he teleported again and again before blasting a shadowy beam at him.

Cade growled loudly, while above his head Sonic and Denner fought as well.

* * *

Denner sent the giant hands at Sonic but he flew right through them and slashed each of them, slicing them in half, but yet they repaired themselves.

He then ran up and prepared to kick Denner, but he blocked him and grabbed his foot and threw him, but Sonic rebounded and flew right back as they engaged in melee combat.

Denner slashed his robotic claws on his body and Sonic blocked them with his fiery blades. Sonic then breathed lava onto Denner but he blasted a beam of cyber waves at the lava which completely erased it all.

Denner then stretched out his arms and grabbed Sonic's wings and pulled hard, but Sonic fought against him pulling both of them hard to one side.

"Stop resisting!" Denner yelled. "Get over here!"

"Coming right up!" said Sonic. He stopped fight as was pulled hard over to Denner, but just as he planned he turned around with lava forming in his mouth. He then breathed it right towards Denner's face.

Just as it was about to hit him, Denner said, "Oh," and was engulfed with lava which, despite being a robot, did hurt him.

Denner, now really pissed off, opened up the giant robot hands that had beam cannons in them while forming three energy balls again and as well as forming a laser in his mouth.

He fired all six beams repeatedly and Sonic attempted to dodge them back and forth.

Deadskullable was putting up a good fight, but running out of breath from having to dodge constant beams and giant hands.

A claw slashed down towards him and he made a fiery wall to counter it, and then the other claws snuck up behind him.

He jumped in the air and caused the one claw to crash into the other.

Cade then blasted energy balls from his cannon which Deadskullable fired bullets at and destroyed.

"I guess it's not so easy to fight without a body!" he mocked.

"Nonsense!" yelled Cade. "I still have my Reality Gem! And Denner! Use your goddamn Space Gem!"

Denner gasped.

"That's right!" he said. "I can just open a portal and make sure it's aimed towards one of my beams!"

Denner and Cade focused on the Space and Reality Gems and then yelled their names loudly. But to their shock, neither gem worked.

"What!?" they both yelled. "What's going on!?"

"You seem to have forgotten," said Sonic. "The Reality and Space Gems is what brought you both together and made you Rivalised and Omega Eco."

"But when just as Denner Silverio and Cade Holter," said Deadskullable. "Two minds seperated can't wield the gems meant for one single mind."

"NO!" Cade yelled.

"Quick! Quick!" Denner yelled. "Merge your mind back with me!"

"Too late!" Sonic yelled. "Brother now!"

Immedaitely Deadskullable jumped into the air while Sonic headed for the ground. He faced Denner and swung his chain smacking him back and forth until he tied him up and threw him down towards Cade's head.

Sonic held up his hands and formed a huge fireball and threw it right above Cade's head, but then Denner came down and collided with it and pushed it right onto Cade, causing them to both become engulfed in fire.

The two desperately attempted to recover, but Sonic and Deadskullable were faster. They both jumped into the air and floated above the two.

"Ready?" Deadskullable asked.

"Ready," said Sonic.

They both held out their hand and pressed the together, forming light in both of them together. Fire then poured from Sonic's hand while darkness poured from Deadskullable's. They then held up their hands above their heads and the fire and darkness merged together creating a fiery shadowy giant sword.

"I've got the fire and you've got the darkness!" Sonic yelled.

"Let's do this!" Deadskullable yelled.

Cade and Denner were rising up, close to merging back into one mind, but then saw both the brothers with their hell powers combined.

"DARK HELLFIRE BLADE!" they both yelled and threw their hands down along with the blade which impacted hard onto Omega Eco.

They both yelled out as they tried to fight against the power, but it was too strong for them to handle.

* * *

Once the attack was finished, the brothers landed on the ground. They stared at Omega Eco, not moving at first.

But then they saw lights and Omega Eco rose up, merged together once again. The laughed menacingly for a few seconds, but then it turned into groans as they both fell down on ground too damaged to continue fighting.

Sonic and Deadskullable back to everyone.

"He's down!" Sonic yelled. "It's now or never!"

"It's done!" Maxwell Awesomes yelled. "Everyone! Pass the gems to George!"

Lily Cabral had the Time Gem, Phillip Walling had the Mind Gem, and Craiger69 had the Soul Gem. They held out their hands and Lorgio Bustamante Jr. magically made them float up into the other three slots on the weapon on George Robinson's arm.

Maxwell flew up and checked the weapon.

"Perfect," he said. "I call this baby...the Universal Buster!"

"Let's end this once and for all!" George declared.

"Let it rip kid!" Maxwell exclaimed pressing the button on the side of the Universal Buster.

Immediately the weapon turned on and began charging up. It was filled up with so much power that George was having trouble keeping still. He groaned out loudly while he pointed it straight at Omega Eco.

Omega Eco looked up and gasped.

"NO!" he said. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DON'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Not fair?" asked Jake300ify. "Not fair is ripping us from our homes and taking our worlds!"

"Destroying them too!" said Craiger69. "And enslaving innocent people and poisoning them.

"Stealing souls," growled VexingFlame. "Unforgivable!"

"This is the end of you! Omega Eco. Cade Holter. Denner Silverio! Whatever your name is!" yelled Lucius. "This...is...it!"

Omega Eco cried out in fear.

Lorgio and Spot Light then floated up into the air.

"Heroes," he said. "Lend me your strength. I will channel it into him!"

Everyone nodded as magic formed in both their hands and a giant pentagram appeared on the ground below everyone.

The heroes all felt power flowing from them and saw Lorgio and Spot Light transfer it into George.

"I hope this doesn't make him explode," said Nasir Pittman. "Hey who wants to bet he'll explode?"

"I'll bet 200 dollars that George misses," said Kevin Green. "Assuming we all don't turn to silver yet."

"Shut up fools!" Oshawottishy roared.

Finally George was filled with power. He finally got a grip on the weapon, and pointed it once again at Omega Eco.

"This is it!" Jezebel yelled. "This is how it finally ends!"

George glared at Omega Eco, charged the weapon up to maximum, and yelled out loudly as a giant colorful beam blasted right at Omega Eco.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Omega Eco yelled out as he was engulfed by the beam.

Blinding light filled the whole room and all that could be heard was Omega Eco's dying voice.

* * *

 **OH YEAH! Is it finally over? I'll tell you what finally it is. Finally I have updated the story. I am so sorry I have not updated this in a long time. I hope you're all still reading it! Stay tuned! I'm writing and uploading the final two chapters immediately.**

 **See you next update! Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	28. Defeatubers

**Xlympus- 93 Days Since the Convergence**

* * *

George Robinson hit the ground hard as soon as the blinding light faded away.

Rocks and pieces of the room crumbled to the ground from the impact of the blast.

The Universal Buster was gone too. It was destroyed due to the amount of power used to fire it.

Charlie Robinson and Deadskullable ran over to him.

"George?" Deadskullable asked. "Are you alright?"

George slowly sat up with Charlie's help.

"Rivalised...Eco?" he asked.

He looked up as did everyone else. They looked at where Omega Eco had been once.

Now there was nothing. All that was of him had been obliterated and destroyed. He was gone. He was dead. All that was left was ash in the shape of how he had been lying down which blew away immediately. Rivalised Eco, Denner Silverio, Cade Holter, all of them, were dead.

The heroes had won!

"He's dead," Deadskullable said.

"We won!" Sonicphantom47 cheered out. He celebrated by jumping around with his son Lucius while kissing his wife Marian Henderson.

Jake300ify looked at his arm. The silver virus was disappearing. As was everyone else's.

"It's over," Jake said.

"Yeah," said Nasir Pittman. "I think you're right."

"Finally, Rivalised Eco's filth and stench has left my home," said Craiger69.

"Hey Maxwell," said Marian after she was done celebrating with Sonic. "What did happen to Firefreezen?"

"On the wind," said Maxwell Awesomes. "What about Luigifan300?"

"Oh, Luigi saw things my way," said Sonic. "Eventually."

"You took a hell of a risk giving the Soul Gem to Rivalised Eco," said Deadskullable.

"I really did think you had betrayed us Uncle," said Jezebel.

"Oh please," said Sonic. "I knew what I was doing."

Suddenly, Michael Kennelly appeared from under a bunch of rubble that fell on him.

"So...what the hell happened?" he asked.

"Uh...we won?" said Thomas Cabral.

"Yeah, I get that," said Michael. "But with Rivalised Eco gone, shouldn't things go back to way they were before?"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that surprised Michael and Thomas. It was Kevin Green, taking pictures for his news article.

"Right," he said. "Time rewinds, the universes separate, demons save the world, etcetera, etcetera."

He was about to snap another photo when Michael made a lunging move towards him, making him back up.

"The fool is right," said Martyn McMurray. "Why have we not returned home to normal?"

"This universe was forged with the Space and Reality Gems," said Lorgio Bustamante Jr. "Only by their power can we undo what has been done."

"And the Reality Gem is cracked," said Oshawottishy said. "Curtesy of Firefreezen."

"Then I guess we're stuck together for the time being," said Maxwell.

"It would appear so," said VexingFlame. "In fact, I have really enjoyed fighting amongst you all."

"And it's better than living in an apocalyptic wasteland," said Jake.

"And..." Fargo was about to say before Kevin snapped another picture at him. "Okay I swear to god if you flash another picture...!"

Kevin gasped and ran away while Fargo chased him.

"And I mean, I have enjoyed spending time with you dear Sonic," said Spot Light appearing behind him.

"Get your demonic succubus hands off my husband!" Marian yelled.

* * *

Lots of heroes were now arguing and fighting. But meanwhile, Lucius and Jezebel were looking amongst all the rubble.

And then Lucius moved a big rock, and found all the Universal Gem floating off the ground.

"Jackpot!" he said reaching out for them.

"MOM!" Jezebel suddenly yelled. "Lucius is about to take the Universal Gems!"

Lucius tried to shush her but found himself surrounded by Stefan Loncar, Marian Henderson, and Lily Cabral.

"Lucius!" Marian said sternly.

"Don't touch them!" Stefan yelled.

"What?" Lucius asked. "I was just taking them to hold on to for...uh...safe-keeping!"

"The gems are too dangerous to be borne by any of us," said Spot Light.

"Then between the heroes of all dimensions, we must share this burden," said Phillip.

"Indeed," said Craiger69 standing up. He stared around at everyone. "There shall be six Custodians of every Gem. Two entrusted to Earth, two to Xlympus, and two to the Dark Underworld."

Everyone nodded and formed a circle.

"I pray that we never again need to call upon their power," said Craiger69.

"But if that day ever comes, we'll all be ready," said Lucario Fan.

"We will all stand together, as one team," said Deadskullable. "One team that will defeat evil that ever dares to threaten our worlds!"

"And we shall call ourselves, The Defeatubers!" Sonic yelled. "I just came up with that name actually."

"Together we are, The Defeatubers!" Craiger69 yelled out.

Everyone cheered out in victory.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sonic.

"We rebuild," said George. "We honor the dead."

"How?" asked Nasir.

"Just as Deadskullable said," said Martyn. "We protect our new world...together."

Everyone cheered again.

"Now," said Deadskullable. "Let's all go home."

* * *

 _And like that, the heroes did return home. The Defeatubers, Sonicphantom47, Deadskullable, Lucius, Jezebel, Marian Henderson, Lily Cabral, Thomas Cabral, Craiger69, Lucario Fan, Phillip Walling, Oshawottishy, Lorgio Bustamante Jr., Jake300ify, Stefan Loncar, Maxwell Awesomes, George Robinson, Charlie Robinson, Martyn McMurray, Nasir Pittman, Spot Light, Michael Kennelly, Fargo, and even Kevin Green. All of them to this day continue to fight evil amongst their merged worlds. And to this day they still hope that one day, they will all return to their own worlds. But until then, they are the heroes of Earth and the converged worlds. They are...The Defeatubers United!_

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **But not yet entirely. There is an epilogue. Stay tuned**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	29. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

* * *

Elsewhere, in Satan's own realm, he and Luigifan300 were gathered.

Satan was angry. Furious. Really pissed off.

"We have failed!" he roared. "No...you have failed! You have failed me! Give me a reason why I should not send you to the very pits of hell or even further!?"

"Firstly, I've already been there," said Luigi. "And it sucks. And secondly, there is another way."

"Another way for what?" asked a voice. "For you both to die?"

Luigifan300 and Satan looked up and saw Firefreezen walking towards them, along with his new weapon.

"Oh my dear apprentice," said Satan. "Have you come to seek forgiveness my child?"

"Forgiveness?" asked Firefreezen. "I have nothing to beg for. But you...you played me the entire time. Making me collect the Universal Gems so that you and your new friend here could complete your secret plan!"

Firefreezen's rage scared neither Satan nor Luigi, but they were concerned at what he was going to do.

"No," he said. "I seek not forgiveness, but retribution."

"Oh my foolish Firefreezen," said Satan. "There is nothing, not even the combined power of my own sons that can kill me. After all, they tried twice, once by ripping out my heart and once by burning my soul. But I still came back."

"That was power from your own universe," said Firefreezen. "But I now have some from another."

He showed the gauntlet, filled with the dark power he stole from Lucario Fan.

"The Aura of Darkness," he said. "It has conquered gods, demons, and death itself."

He held out his hand forming dark energy.

"And you think you can kill me still?" asked Satan.

Luigifan300 was now getting scared.

Firefreezen began charging up power from the gauntlet, and created a dark energy ball in his hands. Luigifan300 had completely backed away.

"One way to find out," he said.

He then blasted the beam right at Satan. Satan roared out loudly, for he was in pain.

"NOOOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Satan roared out. Pieces of him were beginning to fade away. "I...AM...THE DEVIL!"

Satan roared out loudly, and was then completely obliterated. Luigifan300 practically was shitting his pants as he stared at the throne chair where Satan once sat. Now it was a pile of ash.

Satan was destroyed.

Firefreezen smiled and walked up. He waved his hand and the ashes blew away.

He then sat down on the throne and smiled.

"I'm the King of Hell now," he said. "All demons, darkness, and evil is mine to control!"

* * *

He stared at the scared Luigifan300.

"Do you wish to live?" he asked. "Do you seek forgiveness?"

"Y...Y...Yes?" Luigifan300 stammered.

"Good," said Firefreezen. "Then we have work to do if we are going to take over the world."

"Take over the world?" asked Luigifan300.

"I will merge the dark realms of death and evil with the real world," said Firefreezen. "Turn the real world into Hell itself! Do worse than Cade Holter and Denner Silverio did."

He turned to Luigifan300.

"Which is why I need you," he said.

"Need me?" asked Luigifan300. "For what?"

"Bring me a team. Consisting of four people from this universe and ones from the Multiverse," said Firefreezen. "I am well aware that all of these worlds that had collided are Multiverses. Worlds were opposite decisions were made and were the impossible is real."

"Yes," said Luigifan300. "That is true."

"Well there are villains that have fought Sonicphantom47 and Deadskullable and their team before but are dead and not even I, nor Satan if he was alive, could bring them back." said Firefreezen. "Find alternate versions from other Multiverses. Ones where they didn't die and defeated the heroes."

"As you wish, my lord," said Firefreezen. "Who may these people be? If they are people at all."

"Firstly, Denner Silverio and Cade Holter," said Luigifan300.

"Seriously!?" Luigifan300 gasped. But Firefreezen gave him an evil eye and he obeyed.

"Who are the others?" he asked.

Firefreezen held out his hand with his dark gauntlet and presented images of people.

Four of them were pictures of Sebastian Ortiz, Derek the Dictator, Zombros Engar, and Firehalfbreed52.

He pointed one of a man wearing armor similar to Sauron's from _The Lord of the Rings._

"Manwhoo," he said. "The son of Hades. Sonicphantom47's adopted father."

Another showed a man in a suit, with his hair made of shadows.

"The Evil Master," said Firefreezen. "A dark warlock with a forgotten name."

Another showed a man with dark gray skin wearing black robes.

"wJacob100," said Firefreezen. "A demon created from my ashes after my first death which I came back from. But he didn't."

Another showed a woman wearing assassin's clothing with blonde hair.

"Clara666cherrybomb, or Clara Welch," said Firefreezen. "Sonicphantom47's first girlfriend before she betrayed him."

And the last picture showed a clown dressed similar to the Joker. But with a ton of different designs. And he was also demonic.

"Chris Hidalgon," said Firefreezen. "A demonic clown who helped revive Satan once. And now you must find another version of him because he is unrevivable."

"As you wish my lord," said Luigifan300. He magically took the images of the villains and magically played them in his memory. He then formed a portal and walked through it.

Firefreezen laughed menacingly.

"The world will soon face and experience a Hell worse than the one Rivalised Eco made," he said. "I shall spread darkness and evil to every universe and world!"

He laughed out menacingly, in the dark and lonely realm where only he could hear himself.

* * *

 **AND NOW IT'S OVER!**

 **And guess what. This means a sequel! I do believe I am going to make a sequel to this story featuring more heroes and villains! So stay tuned! And thank you for all being my loving subscribers for this story wouldn't have happened without all of you! See you real soon!**

 **Review please!**

 **From your favorite Fanguy and Youtuber,**

 **Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
